Rebel Hearts
by GalaxyPink
Summary: AU: Anakin Skywalker is freed by the Nabberrie's and grows up with Padme' and her family. He joins the Imperial Naval Academy and meets a unlikely friend and secretly joins the rebellion. Will he be able to withstand the dark side and the Empire? Or will he choose to fight for the Jedi? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: In a galaxy forged for a thousand years by the Sith and Empire, the last Emperor remains. In this galaxy two souls who are destined for greatness meet and their lives are changed forever. Follow the lives and heartbreaks of Anakin Skywalker and Padme' Naberrie.**

* * *

**Location: Mountainous Village, Naboo**

**Year: 46 BBY**

The desperate cries of a woman echo throughout the room. She screeches from the pain of labor and struggles to maintain her confidence. This is after all, not her first go around at child birth. To her right sits her husband Ruwee Naberrie, a builder by trade and refugee volunteer. He has given his life to many causes, including the hope of riches and fortune one day.

His blue eyes meet his wife's hazel ones. Her eyes shine with pain and grief. This pregnancy has been difficult for her. They had almost lost their precious child during her fourth month and she had been placed on bed rest since that time. Jobal has spent many hours away from their other two children: Sola who was five, and Sabe who had just turned 2.

The midwife stands at the edge of the bed, hoping that the poor child doesn't get stuck. Her patient had lost a lot of blood and she was fading quickly. It was likely that the mother and child would not survive the birthing process.

Ruwee holds his wife's hand tightly and whispers, " Darling everything is going to be all right. Our little boy is being stubborn."

Jobal laughs through her labor and stammers out, " That... you can be sure- my love-"

Jobal's eyes widen as the burst of liquid drips onto the floor and she feels the familiar rush of her water breaking. The midwife attempts to smile and says, " Jobal, it's time to push!"

Jobal clenches her husband's fingers tightly and screams as she attempts to bring their son into the world. The midwife eyes her patient and the blood seeping onto her hands. There was still time to save the previous child, but the mother wouldn't survive this...

Three more pushes and cries echo throughout the room. The midwife holds in her arms a newborn with dark patches of her surrounded by newborn blue eyes which would surely change. Jobal laughs and says, " Can I see my son?"

Her lips are trembling and she is freezing. Ruwee steps up and gestures the midwife to bring the child forward. The midwife frowns and suggests, " It is not a boy Sir, You have another daughter."

Ruwee's eyes fall onto his wife, who shines with the fear and ache of no son for her husband. An heir. That was her one duty as his wife, to bring forth many male heirs into this world and she had failed three times...

Ruwee fakes a smile and says, " It is fine, run your tests and then can we see her?"

The midwife's smile is small and she suggest, " Give me a few minutes to run the normal blood tests."

The midwife swirls around and places the small baby into a metal bassinet. The machine begins its work, taking a small blood sample for each child born, especially female children. The machine beeps moments later and loudly.

The midwife's eyes widen in shock and surprise and Ruwee steps forward asking, " Is there something the matter with my daughter?"

The midwife shudders and suggests, " Sir, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, your daughter's midclorian count is abnormal."

Ruwee's eyebrows furrow and his worry lines are thinner than usually. None of his other daughters' test results had been " abnormal".

Ruwee asks, " Are you sure the machine is accurate? None of her sisters produced those types of results."

The midwife shakes her head and states, " No sir, they are completely accurate. This happens sometimes and we must contain any children who possess abnormal traits such as hers."

Ruwee gestures to his child and questions, " Meaning exactly what?"

The midwife sighs and states, " I will give your daughter vaccine which will inhibit her abilities. The trouble is that she will have to take this vaccine each day for the rest of her life. If she doesn't, she will be discovered a force user and more than likely be killed."

Ruwee's head droops. He knows the Empire's rules against female abnormal children. They were considered dangerous because of their genes and carriers if they were to have children. Their children could be a threat to the Sith and the Emperor. So the emperors before Palpatine had created a vaccine to keep these abnormal children at bay.

He asks, " What are the side effects to this vaccine?"

The midwife answers, " Sir, as long as she takes this inhibitor, she will not be able to produce any heirs for her husband and more than likely even if she stops taking it she won't be able to produce children as well."

Ruwee turns to his wife who has overhead the entire conversation. Her eyes are sad and full of worry. Even if daughters were born into your family, they were used for arranged marriages and to keep the legacy of other families as well.

Ruwee nods and suggests, " I understand the risks, give her the vaccine. I want her to live a normal life and not know of these abnormal abilities."

The midwife presses a button on the machine which injects a small dosage of the vaccine into the newborn's blood. The newborn whimpers quietly and then Ruwee picks her up. He rocks her in the air and whispers to her, " My darling girl, you shall be called after your Aunt Padme' on your mother's side of the family. Padme' Naberriee, welcome to the world."

* * *

**Location: Tatooine**

**Year: 46 BBY, Same Day**

* * *

Shmi Skywalker's face was red and drenched in sweat. The sweltering temperature in the small hut overwhelmed her senses. At 26 years old, most women were considered in their late child-bearing years. Shmi clenched onto the hand of her mid-wife. She prayed the agony would be over soon. How had she waited to meet the young face of her child.

She shuddered as she attempted to push at the huge weight in her body. Her midwife smiled and states, " Keep going Shmi! It's only a matter of minutes now."

With another large scream and push, she collapses her hand onto the pillow made out of harsh cloth. The cries of a young child are filtered into the air. Shim cries in joy as her young son is placed into her arms. The mid-wife claims, " Your son is healthy and very handsome. What shall you call him?"

Shmi's arms wrap around her small newborn son. She peers down at those large blue eyes and the small patches of platinum blond hair. Shmi had no idea how much you could love another being after meeting them seconds before. She chuckles and says, " I don't know yet. He's very strong."

The mid-wife peers over the young mother and says, " And what of his father?"

Shmi's joy turns into waves of fury and rage. Her heart pounds in her chest from many years of torture as a slave. Her eyes flash to her son's and her mind flashes back to nine months ago. Nine months ago she had escaped her cruel master. The master who has considered her his favorite mistress. Her master had taken pleasure into torture and raping her on several occasions. She had been lucky when his late wife had helped her escape with her life, never knowing she was helping her husband's bastard heir as well escape.

Shmi had fled to the Outer Rims and had found herself working as a cleaning slave. She was captured and they had found the slave device in her neck. Her owners weren't very cruel and attended to her and her unborn child with a mid-wife. They didn't want any future slaves harmed. They needed her son to be healthy.

Shmi's eyes peer back up at her Mid-wife's and she asks, " Do you mind leaving us for a moment?"

The young woman's hazel eyes are uncertain. She had been told not to leave the young mother's side to be in sure she didn't try to escape for freedom. She nods and suggests, " I will be back soon. I will retrieve clothes for you precious boy."

Shmi thanks the young woman and peers down at her boy. His bright eyes meet his mother's. He is calm and seems to be completely at peace. She rubs his thin blond hair and whispers, " What shall we call you Hmm?"

Her son stares up at her and reminds her of a warrior, strong and brave. He would have to be strong and brave in this world. He would be a slave for most of his life or his entire life, never knowing the true. It would be a better life to be a slave then live as the bastard son of the Emperor.

She smiles and realizes she knows his name. She says to him, " You shall be a warrior young one, your name is Anakin."

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the comments and followings! I want to warn you that this story will contain mature content: rated for violence, sexual scenes and language. If you are not comfortable with this then don't read beyond this chapter. Please review as always if you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Year: 37 BBY**

The bustling sounds of the streets of Theed echo in Ruwee's ears. The market was always busy this time in the morning. The giggles of two of young girls reach his ears beside of him. Both girls skip joyously through the market place. The younger of the two, his youngest beloved daughter, Padme. Her lengthy brown curly hair bounces with each skip she takes. Her brown eyes are perched on ahead of her and her companion. Her blue dress reaches her knees and bounces with each skip she takes as well. There are no patches of mud to be seen, which surprises her father. Padme' is not known to keep her frock clean in any circumstance. She is wild, stubborn like her father and more like a boy in many ways. She loved playing in their garden, climbing trees and learning the stories of the the many wars fought and how they were won. She wasn't interested in knitting, playing with dolls or any pretending to marry some knight in shining armor. Ruwee knew his daughter was different for the rest of the girls her age, more than he wished. But he treated her like any father would, but allowed her to get her wild streak out before she became a young woman.

At her side, skipping away is her best friend and cousin: Dorme'. Dorme' is the complete opposite of her cousin and they had their fights and spats over many different things over the past year. Dorme' had similar facial features like her cousin, deep dark curls and hazel eyes. They were cousins through Jobal, Ruwee's late wife. Jobal had died a day after giving birth to their youngest daughter.

The girls' giggling ceases as they hear the sounds of auctioning beginning in the middle of the market. Ruwee ushers the girls attempting to pass the auction without explaining the cruelties of their world. They were too young to understand the harsh concepts of the rich. Ruwee detests slavery in the galaxy, but had no power over it. He was after all, only a mere professor at the local university.

" Papa, what are they doing to those children?" Padme's small voice questions.

Her small fingers point at three children standing on top of the platform with chains around their necks. The three children wear nothing but rags which look like they do not fit too well. Ruwee stops his pace and stares up at these poor souls being auctioned off at whatever price their former masters could afford. Ruwee's eyes the three children and the youngest of the three. A small boy with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The boy appears brave, unlike the two older teenage girls, who would more than likely be sold more quickly. No one wanted a defiant slave and that boy... He had the appearance of being defiant. He stood with his eyes on the crowd, not downward in fright. He couldn't be older than his own daughter. And yet he stood on that platform like a warrior would in an outnumbered fight.

" Last on our bidding table is this boy from Tatooine. Gentlemen, shall we start the bidding at three hundred credits? Ah! Four hundred credits!"

The boy didn't even flinch at the mention of being auctioned off. Ruwee stares watching. . He had seen many people die at the hands of slave owners. He watches as the notorious Ian Lego bids on the boy. Mr. Lego was known in Theed for his cruel treatment of his house slaves. Many of them died within the first year of servitude. He had been five hundred credits on the boy, probably thought of him as a challenge. He enjoyed breaking his slaves.

Ruwee gritted his teeth in rage, knowing the boy stood no chance as a slave under Lego's rule. Mr. Lego holds his hand up to reach a max amount of credits of nine hundred. For some reason, Ruwee raises his own hand and announces, " I'll pay 1500 credits for the boy."

Padme' and Dorme' eye each other in shock. They both had never heard the man before them buy a human being.

Mr. Lego grits his teeth in defeat and does not oppose Mr. Naberrie's efforts. The auctioneer shouts, " Sold for 1500 credits!"

Ruwee pulls the girls to the front of the platform and hands off 1500 credits to the auctioneer. The auctioneer smirks with greed as he slips the paper money through his thick dirty fingers. His teeth shine with stains of whiskey and poor hygiene. The auctioneer pulls at the chain of the sandy haired boy and shouts, " Go to your new master!"

The boy follows the pain of the choking chain around his neck. He is pulled in front of Ruwee, Padme' and Dorme'. The boy's eyes meet his new masters and he bows his head and says nothing. Ruwee takes the chains in his hands and unshackles the boy. The boy's eyes light up in shock as Ruwee pulls out his hand to shake the boy's, inquiring, " What is your name boy?"

The blue eyes of the boy meet Ruwee's blue ones as he states firmly, " Anakin Skywalker sir."

Ruwee grins down at the young lad and asks, " How old are you Anakin?"

Anakin cannot help but smile at the older man and states, " Nine standard years old. I just had a life day last month."

Ruwee nods and suggests, " Well your the same age as my youngest daughter. Padme' why don't you introduce yourself to our new friend?"

Padme' steps forward with confidence. The boy tilts his head to the side staring at the young brunette girl. He asks, " Are you an angel?"

She giggles and says, " No, I don't think so. My papa thinks of me as his princess though."

Anakin giggles for the first time in since he had been separated from his mother. He says, " It's nice to meet you milday."

Ruwee smiles down at the two youths, knowing somehow they would become great friends in the years to come. Padme' ushers her cousin forward and states, " This is my cousin Dorme', she's ten."

Dorme' frowns at first at the boy and says, " Your all dirty."

Anakin's smile does not falter as he suggests, " I guess that happens when you are rolled around on a cargo ship for days. It's nice to meet you Dorme."

Dorme's frown is gone and her smile is bright. She does not say anything else. Padme' peers up at her father and asks, " Is Anakin coming home with us?"

Ruwee smiles down at her and states, " Yes, he will be a part of our family."

Anakin's eyes light up as he exclaims excitedly, " You mean your freeing me?"

Ruwee pats the boy's head proudly, " Yes Anakin, you are free."

Anakin screeches excitedly and grips onto Ruwee's waist. " Thank you sir! I own you with my life!"

Ruwee is taken aback by the boy's sudden affections and states, " You own me nothing Anakin. Now come, your uncle is probably waiting for us to arrive back at the house."

Ruwee ushers the three children away from the crowd and back across the market place.

**To be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-Thank you for all of the reviews and all of my new followers! I am glad you are enjoying the story. Here is an "early" chapter for all of you. Please review and leave comments, it's always nice to see any feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Kelona 30 BBY**

" Catch me if you can!" The shrilling voice of Padme' Naberrie screeches through the palace hallways. Her heart pounds in her chest and her breathing is uneven. Her short legs carry her far and around several corners, but her pace is no match against her friend Anakin Skywalker. At 5ft 11, Anakin's body is thin and his legs are longer than hers. He can outrun most of the young men at court or at the local university. He stops at the first corner and peers around it, noticing the feet stinking out from underneath the red satin curtains.

" Now where did she go?" Anakin says out loud. He smirks as he nears the moving red curtains and turns away from them.

" I got you!" Padme screeches out as she pounces onto her best friend. Anakin tumbles to the floor, face planting onto the polished marble. Padme erupts with giggles as she lands onto his back. Anakin whirls around and begins to tickle her sides. She whimpers and shrieks with uncontrollable laughter.

" Ani stop! Ahh!" She continues to shriek in laughter until she hears the clearing of her step-mother's throat.

Anakin halts his tickling of his best friend and composes himself in his worksuit. He helps Padme' to her feet. Her dress is a mess, wrinkles everywhere and her wild curls shred out of their bun. Her eyes meet the grimace of Katrina Naberrie. As Padme' thought of her " the wicked step-mother."

Katrina was young, but aged with experience. Her green eyes pierce through Padme's brown ones and she glares up at her friend Anakin Skywalker. She detested the young man and how he treated her young charge. " Anakin, shouldn't you be preparing the rooms for our guests tonight?"

Anakin's smile forms a frown as he retorts with repulsion, " Last time I checked that is the servant's job, milady."

Katrina fakes a giggle as she states, " Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your status here with the way you dress."

She gestures to his work suit which consists of stains from oil from the many machines Anakin preferred to work on during the day. His black pants had stains on them as well. He shrugs and suggests, " I should be getting changed for the ball tonight."

He bows to the vile witch and leaves Padme' alone with her. Padme' had many spats with Katrina on a daily basis, which usually were over how dirty and wild she acted. Katrina grips onto Padme's hands and scolds, " You know a lady your age shouldn't be running around the palace like a child. Look at you, we must get you cleaned up. There will be many guests arriving soon."

Padme' rolls her eyes and say nothing. She knows it is pointless to argue with her step-mother. She is dragged into her room where Dorme stands being helped into her ball gown by her cousin Sabe. Dorme's hair is wrapped into braids wrapped in a intricate headdress. Her gown is deep green and has a plunging neckline to accent her chest. Her dress has a low thin backing with a floral pattern.

Katrina claps her hands together and smiles, " You look radiate, my dear. Senator Organa will be flushed when he sees his soon-to-be bride."

Dorme giggles and her dress makes the swirling sounds as she whirls around to face her friend Padme'.

Katrina frowns at Padme' and says, " If you had any decent features you would be engaged as well."

Padme' ignores her comment and clasps her other best friend's hands. She says, " I can't believe you'll be a married woman in less than a week!"

Dorme giggles and says, " Katrina, I can help Padme' prepare for the ball."

Katrina nods and leaves the three girls alone. Sabe crosses the room to scold her sister, " Dear sister, do you think you could stop fooling around? You will never earn a husband by acting or dressing like a child."

Padme' stares down at her dress which is dirty from helping Anakin in the shop earlier that day. She couldn't help it. She enjoyed her best friend's company and cared deeply for their friendship.

Padme sighs and suggests, " What do you have in mind? You must be sure Dorme' out shines me though."

Dorme' gestures a wave of nonsense in the air stating, " Oh my dear, c'mon. I'm sure you'll have many admirers at the ball."

Padme' rolls her eyes. She detests parties and says, " Why can't I just be a single woman? Why do we have to be married off like chattel?"

Dorme shrugs and says, " I don't mind. I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was a girl. Padme' I'm sure one day a young man will sweep you off your feet and take your heart away. Then you'll stop being the stubborn girl."

Sabe' laughs and replies, " A man will indeed steal her heart, but he will have to learn she can't be tamed. You know my sister will never be less than stubborn or wild mouthed."

" Hey!" Padme's says in offense to her sister's comment. She throws the nearest couch pillow at her and giggles.

Dorme ignores their banter and reaches for the violet dress sitting on her bed. She holds it up and hands it to Padme'. Padme' sighs and eyes the dress, which had sleek drooping sleeves and a low neckline, much more modest than Dorme's but a bit overwhelming for Padme'.

" Come, this will look beautiful on you!" She states.

Padme' sighs and suggests, " Fine. But don't overdo my hairstyle Sabe."

* * *

**( Later that evening)**

Location: Ball Room, Naberrie Residence.

Anakin leans against the wall as he watches the dancers in their fine wear of the evening. Katrina and Ruwee hadn't saved any type of expense for their precious niece. She was the one after all who had provided Ruwee with the fortune he now had.

Dorme's parents had died when she was 12 and being that her father was the brother-in-law of Ruwee, Ruwee had inherited all of his wealth and lands. He was a wealthy man before he reached the age of forty. He had married Katrina three years prior. Katrina was a vile and gold digging woman. She had step-children who were grown and two husbands who had died mysteriously of illnesses within five years of their marriage. She didn't have any children of her own, but treated the four girls like her own.

Anakin hated her. She never liked him. Ruwee treated Anakin like a son and provided him with an education and a small section of land and property he would received once he became 21. However, Anakin didn't want to sit around on his ass like a wealthy land owner. He wanted to see other planets and help the Imperials in their fight against the bloody rebels. Anakin would be leaving for the Imperial Naval Academy in two days time. He was proud of himself and wanted Ruwee to be proud too. He felt like he was one of the only father figures he had known throughout his life. And besides he needed to be away from a certain young woman.

He sips on his third glass of Nabian wine. At 16, he is considered a man in this culture and allowed to drink. Though Anakin hasn't been much of a drinker in the past, the reality of leaving his beloved home, makes him nervous. In two days time, he would be taken away from this life and start a new life away where he can become the man he wants to be.

" _Speak of the Devil." _Anakin's thoughts race through through his mind as a certain young women appears on the dance floor. Her partner seems clearly infatuated with her polite tones of speech and laughter. Anakin recognized the man as the newly elected Senator Rush Clovis. Rush is taller and well toned. He has dark almost auburn tones in his cropped hair and green eyes that gleam at his dance partner. He is six years the young girl's senior and completely taken in by her. Anakin's hand clenches against his glass as he watches the Senator's hand on her back lower slowly. Anakin chugs down the wine in his glass as he watches her smile at the man. A waiter comes by and Anakin reaches for another round. If he was going to make it through this vile ball, he'd have to be very intoxicated.

The music stops for a mere moment and Anakin takes in Rush's beautiful dancing partner. Her hair is tied back in some braid Anakin has no clue what it is. But the hairstyle suits her heart-shaped face. Her brown eyes glitter with amusement. His eyes roam down the violet dress which accents her body in all the right places. He gulps at the racing thoughts through his mind. His eyes stream back up to his friend and bravely he decides to ask her to dance.

Padme does not hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards her as she listens to Rush Clovis's latest tale from the Senate. He is a wealthy man and had been shoved at her as a dancing partner by her step-mother, who watched them in delight. If Katrina would have it, Padme' would be married to the man in a month's time.

" May I cut in?" The deep baritone of her best friend, cuts through her thoughts. Rush's green eyes narrow as the young man beside him offers his hand to his latest dancing partner. The boy is nothing and shouldn't be considered competition, but there is something in the way Padme' Naberrie's eyes her young friend.

Padme' apologizes to the Senator, " Senator Clovis, would you mind? I owe my dear friend a dance."

Rush smiles politely and bows in front of Padme'. He takes her hand and kisses it and states, " I look forward to more dances milady."

Padme' smiles and takes Anakin's warm hands. He glides her onto the dance floor as the beat of the music starts. The music pumps through her veins as her friend glides her across the dance floor. She notices how the black suit accents his thin but young body. His sandy hair is cropped short, and his blue eyes pierce through her.

She smiles up at him and says, " Thank you for stealing me away from the Senator. I thought he was going to stumble over his own feet."

Anakin's smile is deep as he chuckles and suggests, " That man was particularly infatuated with you milady."

She giggles and says, " Perhaps, I don't know what he sees."

Anakin leans in closer, inches from her face and whispers, " Your beauty."

Her eyes stare into her dancer partner's who pierces into her soul. She can smell the wine on his breath, but cannot break away from his stare. He holds her close as the song continues playing and then one whirl and the song ends quietly.

He whispers against her ear, " Do you want to get out of here?"

She gulps at the raising feelings of desire entering her blood. They weren't familiar to her. She nods, attempting to smile. He pulls her towards the balcony and down the steps.

* * *

**( Naberrie Grounds, Garage.)**

Anakin takes Padme's hand and helps her into the gold speeder he had been working on that past afternoon. She giggles as he bows before her and checks the ignition which is off. He opens the hood to check the oil and parts he had placed in hours before. He wipes his hands with his dirty rag and Padme' giggles as he leaps into the speeder next to her. He wraps his arms around her and stares into her brown eyes. She watches him as she whispers, " Who is going to make me laugh like this when you are gone?"

His eyes fall onto the dashboard and he whispers, " You have Sabe'. I'll be back when I can be."

She turns away from him, tears welling up in her eyes and she whispers, " She's not you."

Anakin watches her. Her eyes turned away from him. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't keep ignoring the urges of pressing his lips to hers any longer. Tears stain her dress as she whispers, "You don't know how much I'm going to miss-"

He no longer waits, he cuts her off with his lips. His fingers press into her cheeks gently, keeping her head in place. She stiffens at first, she's never experienced a kiss before. No one had ever dared tried. He backs away from her at first, awaiting for rejecting of his feelings. Her eyes watch him the few seconds their lips are apart. His lips come crashing down on hers more in demand this time. His tongue brushes her lips and she allows him to set the pace of their mouths together.

Padme's brain sparks with desire, nothing she's felt in her entire life. Their lips clash repeatedly, more heated by the moments apart. He pulls her in closer, and allows his hands to roam down her dress. She bends her head away from him and he begins to kiss her neck, not able to control himself any longer. He's never wanted anyone like he does now. She fingers at his jacket and pulls his body down onto hers. Her cheeks blush as she can feel his desire against her own body.

" Ani-" She whispers against his neck.

His hands roam over her hips, gripping her down further. She whimpers in desire and she presses a hand against his chest realizing where this could all lead them. His eyes watch her, waiting for her to reject him. She sits up and whispers, " Ani- I want you to be my first..." His eyes widen in response as she takes his jacket off of him.

He allows her to take his jacket and unbutton the ridiculous shirt he wore underneath. Her fingers spread across his chest. He didn't have too many muscles yet, but his body felt like they will form those abs in later years. Her hands roam down to his belt and begins to fumble for his pants button. He gulps as she helps free him and her eyes wander downward. He blushes from her shock and he utters, " I haven't done this before. I don't want to hurt you."

Her hands press on his cheeks as she whispers, " Help me out of this dress."

She turns around and he unzips the violet satin off of her skin. His eyes memorize the patterns of her skin as they appear before his eyes. He lays her down in the seat of the speeder and presses himself between her legs. He licks his lips and whispers, " Are you sure about this?"

She nods gently as she feels him slide into her. His eyes close at the sensations rocking through him. Tears enter her eyes as she feels the tightening of her insides and adjusting of him inside of her. He eyes her and she whimpers as he pulls out of her whispering, " Oh god, I hurt you-Pad."

She shakes her head and whispers back, " It's okay, I'm okay." She leans up to kiss him in reassurance and he plunges back into her. He rocks back and forth within her and they gain a rhythm. The pain begins to subside and she moans out in pleasure. Her body burns for more and raises on a wave or a high. She whimpers as she plunges over the edge of her bliss. He grunts in once more and plunges over his own bliss. He collapses on top of her, shuddering. She rubs his shoulders, wiping the perspiration off of them. He breathes in and pulls out of her. He caresses her cheek lovely and whispers, " I'm going to miss you too Pad."

Tears well up in her eyes as she whispers, " Anakin I-" He shushes her and mutters, " Don't, we'll see each other again. This isn't goodbye."

She lays her head down on his chest, tears leaking out of her eyes as she wishes, she had muttered those few words. They lay there for a few more minutes before he sits up and utters, " We should head back to the party."

She nods weakly as she slips her dress on once more.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Theed, Naboo

Year 30 BBY

The daylight breaks through Anakin's room. He searches for the sunlight and sighs. Today he would be leaving to start his journey as a cadet in the Imperial Academy. It has been two days since he slept with Padme' as well. His heart aches knowing he cannot purse a relationship with her. Ruwee and Katrina would never allow them to marry. He knew it was a mistake to pursue her two nights ago and the wine had achieved his glorious goal for him to pick up some courage and make a move.

He sighs again and leans over the bed, rubbing his face from sleep. He hears a whimper from his sleeping partner and his eyes land on her beautiful form. Her bare shoulders shimmer in the morning light. Her body turns towards him and she pats the bed whispering, " It's barely morning, what are you doing out of bed?"

He smiles and chuckles softly at her beautiful smile. He utters, " I have to get ready. I have a shuttle to catch remember?"

Her sleepy eyes downcast and her smile vanishes from sight. She grips the sheet around her body and whispers, " Anakin, we've never discussed what this is."

He sighs and utters his eyes watching her carefully, " Pad-we've been through this..."

She bites her lip and states, " It was not clear enough for me."

He sighs and turns towards her. He caresses her cheek and whispers, " You know I have to go. I've wanted to be a solider for as long as I can remember. This is my chance."

She nods in understanding but her tone of voice shines with fury, " Your chance? And what about me? Am I to move on so easily?"

She turns her eyes away from him and utters, " I can't go off and be someone in this world Anakin. I'm a woman."

He lifts her chin and states, " You are someone Pad. But this- us- we can't go down this road."

She blinks back tears and rises to her feet. She retorts with spite, " So you slept with me to have some fun? Huh? Did you realize what this can do to my chances of marrying?"

His eyes widen at her tone. She never raised her voice at any man before, especially not him. She stands up and begins to pull her clothes from the previous day over her head. She continues to yell at him though, " This is shameful. I trusted you! I can't believe I fell for it!"

He grabs her hand as she continues towards his bedroom door and he begs, " Pad- it isn't like that- I."

She turns on him and slaps him across the face and snaps, " Don't touch me. I never want to see you again Anakin Skywalker."

With that she slams the door in his face and runs towards her bedroom. She collapses onto her bed crying her eyes out.

Anakin who is left alone, begins to dress and prepares to load his trunk for the shuttle trip to Courscant.

( Many Hours Later)

Padme' had not left her room all day. Her sister and Dorme' had even tried to get her to eat something, but she wouldn't have it. Katrina's hands fall onto the doorknob and she pulls open her step-daughter's door. Padme' sits spread out on her bed in the clothes she had worn the night prior. Katrina carries in a tray of dinner. Padme's eyes are on the outside world.

Katrina smiles softly at her and sits down on the bed. She says softly, " Darling men aren't worth our hearts."

Padme says nothing as tears are streaked across her face. Katrina pats her leg gingerly and states firmly, " He is just a boy, Padme. Boys make mistakes. It is an infatuation, not love."

Padme shudders and whimpers out, " Then why is my heart breaking?"

Katrina never before has tried to comfort her, but she climbs into bed with her and leans Padme's head against her shoulder. Katrina whispers softly, " It is what we think of as love, dear. I remember my first love too. He broke my heart just like Anakin broke yours."

Padme's eyes lift to meet hers and she asks, " How did you get over him?"

Katrina shrugged and states, " I met my first husband and realized I never loved the boy I knew so well. So you see, this heartache will pass. You'll be married one day and experience true love."

Padme' nods and attempts to smile at her step-mother. She says, " I hope your right."

Katrina smiles and then suggests, " Good now, your father has some news for you."

Padme's face lights up, hoping it is that trip she's always wanted to take to Courscant.

" What is it?"

Katrina claps her hands together and says, " You have an offer of marriage dear."

Padme's eyes widen as she asks, " Who?"

Katrina smiles at her interest, " Remember that handsome young Senator Clovis? He sent a holomessage to your father asking his permission for your hand in marriage! Padme' this is wonderful news and you'll not only get to travel to Couscant, but live there!"

Padme fakes a smiles and murmurs, " Tell father that I am delighted at this arrangement."

Katrina's eyes light up as she claps her hands in excitement, " You are! Oh dear, you are going to be one lucky woman!"

Location: Imperial Naval Academy

Timeline: Year 37 BBY

Anakin eyes his bunk mates as the alarm rings. It has been three weeks since his argument with Padme'.Even though his training kept him busy throughout the day, his mind kept pondering at night and in his dreams of how he should have reacted. Many nights he dreamed of her running into his arms or her father approving of her marriage to him. But in reality this would have never happened. It was better this way, they go on their separate lives. She would find someone else to take his place and forget about his foolish acts.

He sighs and pulls his Imperial cadet shirt over his head. The uniform was simple gray with the ensigns of his platoon and rank. He is a private until he graduates from the academy in four years time. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stands up to his feet. His bunk mate above him hops down, perky as ever. The other boy was slightly older than himself with gray eyes and darker blond hair. He is as tall as Anakin, but probably three years his senior.

" Sleep well?" The friendly tone of his bunk mate calls.

Anakin shrugs and yawns, " I'm still sore from the tournament yesterday."

His bunk mate stops and chuckles, " Yeah General Jinn can do that do ya. He likes to break in the new recruits."

Anakin and his bunkmate head towards the chow hall. As they stroll through the corridors, his bunk mate pats his shoulder stating, " It's that girl you were telling me about wasn't it?"

Anakin keeps walking towards the hall and murmurs, " Yes, I keep replaying in my mind how I could have handled her feelings easier."

His bunkmate keeps strolling beside him, easy to keep in stride with the younger man. He states, " Anakin it's no use on dwelling in the past, remember to keep your mind focus on the now."

Anakin nods silently as they reach the chow hall. Anakin's eyes observe the crowded hall where all cadets no matter their years of experience ate. His eyes fly through the stream of gray uniforms, checking out each table which had somehow on their own was formed by the cadets years at the Academy. His eyes glance onto a Dathomirian Zabrak with yellow spikes forming at the top of his head like horns. His red and black markings cover his head and those piercing yellow eyes somehow manage to glance across the room at Anakin. Anakin meets the gaze of Cadet Maul. He is from Dathomir which is known for their warriors. He is a third year cadet and apprentice in training for the combat classes, including General Jinn's.

It is as if Maul can sense what Anakin is thinking. Anakin knows this cannot truly happen. Those are stories told to children in their beds about a time when force sensitives reigned and the wars between the Jedi wizards and Sith. They were fairy tales. If any force sensitives existed...

Anakin blinks as his pal, Obi-wan shoves him towards the chow line. " Don't let Maul scare you, he's just a huge pussy underneath all of those spikes."

Anakin's grin forms and he chuckles out, " Oh I'm not afraid of him. Though its weird for a moment I swear he could sense what I was thinking."

Obi-wan Kenobi rolls his eyes at his bunkmate. " Those are just wives tales Anakin."

Anakin chuckles and suggests, " I know they are, but it was just a feeling."

Obi-wan forces Anakin to keep his eyes on the chow line stating, " Whatever your feelings suggest, do me a favor and focus on the feelings your stomach is giving you."

Anakin sighs and keeps his eyes focused on the lengthy line ahead.

Obi-wan watches his new found friend. Obi-wan had just met Anakin three weeks prior and felt connected to this boy somehow. Anakin had come from Naboo from a wealthy family and had aced most of his tests. It astounded most of his instructors on the type progress the boy had made. Most rookies his age were cut after the first three weeks, Anakin no. He excelled too well. Obi-wan knew his friend wasn't cheating, but it was as if he had extra sense abilities... Obi-wan was weary of approaching his friend about these abilities until he and General Jinn knew for sure. They had to wait on blood samples and tests that would be run in a six months time. If it was true, Anakin might be an ally for the fledgling rebellion, if he could be persuaded of the evil's of the Empire. Somehow Obi-wan sensed this wouldn't be a problem. Anakin's force signature is darker than most, as if he has seen more destruction then a boy of 16 should ever see.

" Obi-wan hello? Are you going to grab a plate?" Anakin's voice snaps his friend back to reality and he grabs a plate and receives shooting glares from other cadets around him.

Obi-wan sighs and knows today will be a long day...

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and the followers! Please leave a message for me if you have any questions !**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Location: Coruscant : Imperial Center**

**Senator Clovis's Home**

**Month 9 Year 29**

Padme' clinked glasses with the wife of Senator Clasrsian from Cloud City. The dark skinned woman laughed at one of the other's jokes. Mrs. Clasrsian was eight years Padme's senior, in fact the only woman in the room around Padme's age was her own cousin Dorme'. Padme eyes her sweet and dearest friend in the world. Her dear cousin's cheeks are puffier than before and her hair is tied back in a regular manner. Her flowing crimson dress covered her growing abdomen. She was due any time now. Padme' smiled from across the room as their eyes met. Dorme's loved filled eyes meet hers and she smiles back. It is a brief and all to familiar comfort Padme' has afforded herself since she married Senator Clovis. These parties were familiar as well. They had several each month to convey their graditude for the continuation of funding for their elections. In other words, most of these people were only friendly to the Clovis's due in part because of her husband's riches.

" Padme', what do you think of the new type of sleeves on the gowns designed by our very own Sasha Baner?" Mrs. Clasrsian's voice echoes in her ears.

Padme' turns her eyes back on her guest's welcoming face. She fakes as smile and suggests, " I haven't had the time to look into her designs. What do you think of them?"

Mrs. Clasrsian's voice raises an octave with her laughter. " Oh dear, you must get out more, they are simply to die for."

Padme' smiles and states, " I really must have. I've been busy reading about the rebellion's latest attacks."

Mrs. Clasrian's feigns a sigh of boredom and replies, " Yes they are all over the news right now. I wish they would just stop this nonsense. Our emperor is in good health and many years to procure an heir."

Padme' smiles and responds, " Perhaps, but he did just have his late wife murdered for being barren."

Mrs. Clasrian waves her hand in the air and says, " Dear you shouldn't worry about such things. It's the men's world and ridiculous politics. Your young and healthy. Tell me when do you and Rush expect to start a family?"

Padme' frowns at the woman's inquiring to her privacy. She fakes a smile and mutters, " Mrs. Clasrian, my husband's and my sexual activities are none of your business."

Mrs. Clasrian rolls her eyes and leans forward and whispers, " It is when you haven't produced an heir and your husband's eyes are wandering in public."

Padme' narrows her eyes and watches as Mrs. Clasrian nods her head in the direction behind Padme'. Padme' turns around and watches her eyes land onto her husband. They have been married for a year now and there he is, leaning over some red headed woman, flirting. Padme's hands clench into fists. It was humiliating for her to watch. She knew her husband was a flirt, but to do so in front of all of his benefactors was disgusting. She mutters a " excuse me" to her partner of the evening and stomps off to where her husband stands. Her fists remain clenched at her side as she steps in front of her husband whose eyes shine with merriment at the giggling red head. The giggling red head halts her laughter as she notices the livid brunette standing in front of them.

Padme' clenches her teeth, seething out, " My dear husband, what are you doing with one of our guests? Many of your friends are here and would live to converse with you."

Rush fakes a smile at his wife and turns back to the woman at his side. He says, " Claire, this is my lovely _wife, Padme'." _" Padme' dear can I speak to you upstairs in private?"

She curtsies to the young lady beside her husband and they excuse themselves up towards their chambers. They say nothing as they climb the steps and as the doors to their private chambers close, Rush stands before her, his eyes sharp as steel. His fists are clenched as she spits out, " How _dare _you attempt to embarrass me in front of our guests!"

Padme's eyes widen at his accusations. She steps in front of him, not worried about the consequences shouting, " How dare I embarrass you? You were publicly acknowledging that whore of yours!"

Rush's green eyes shine as livid hues. He snaps back, " Clarie is not a whore. She is a dear friend of mine and you will show respect for me and her!"

Padme' glares right on back and retorts, " I will **not **show respect to a husband who cheats on me publicly. I will not allow my reputation to be compromised for your sexual activities."

Rush's anger gets the better of him as his fist meets his wife's face. Padme' is taken aback by the pain shooting through her lips. She wipes the blood from her mouth and shouts, " Now your an abuser? Really Rush?"

Rush shouts in anger and rage and hits her again. This time hitting her in the stomach. Padme' falls to her knees out of breath. Her breathing is ragged as she feels another punch to her face. This time the sounds of her nose cracking echo in the room. Blood drips onto her satin blue dress. She gasps for air as her husband drags her by her hair towards their bed. He shouts at her, " If this is the only way to teach you a lesson of respect! I will not have a wife who will undermined me!"

Padme' yelps at the pain shooting from her head. Rush throws her onto their bed and begins to tear at her dress. Her eyes widen in shock as she realizes what he is about to do.

She begins to shout for help, but then her mouth is covered by Rush's hand as he knees before the bed and begins to loosening his belt. She scratches for anything to stop him. He pulls her up by her hair and rips the back of her dress open. He takes his belt and whips it across her bare skin. She cries out in pain as welts appear on her skin. He grits his teeth as he continues to whip her constantly, never stopping to give her a break.

Padme's body is shooting with agony and she knows her back is bleeding by now. Tears form in her eyes as she continues to suffer at his mercy. When he finally finishes, he throws her towards the headboard where her forehead meets the metal. She falls onto the once soft pillows of her bed, saying nothing. Rush's breathing is heavy and he suggests, " I shall tell everyone that you were too tired to stay up. Compose yourself, would you?"

Without he leaves her side. Padme's eyes never leave the headboard in front of her as she blacks out from the pain.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Imperial Academy**

**Month 4 Year 29 BBY**

Anakin ducks beneath the fist of an oncoming opponent. He whirls to his right and lands an upper-cut to the man's stomach. The older cadet groans out of breath from the hit. He attempts to swing wildly at Anakin, but misses several times. Anakin leaps to his feet and kicks the man in the rear which makes several of the young men laugh. Anakin chuckles and states, " Is that all you've got, Cadet Madsion?"

The blond man on his knees refuses to stand and whimpers out, " I'm finished."

General Jinn walks through onto the training mats and watches his best pupil arrogantly prance around the other cadets. Anakin had overcome many obstacles and training came easy to him. He is a second year cadet and at times could be arrogant about his talents. But what could you ask of a 17 year old boy?

" Class is dismissed for today. Cadet Skywalker and Cadet Kenobi I need to see both of you in my office." Qui-gon's voice hollers over the crowd.

Several of the second year cadets snicker at his words. Anakin eyes his friend out of the corner of his eye. Obi-wan shrugs and follows Anakin back to General Jinn's office. It wasn't too often that anyone was called into the General's office.

They reach the small office off of the training's floor. General Jinn's green eyes pierce through Anakin's as he perches himself in his desk. Anakin watches the older man in interest. He looks up to General Jinn. Qui-gon Jinn was known throughout the empire as a hero. He had served for the past twenty years a the commander of the Imperial Academy and was in charge of choosing each recruits assignments after graduation. General Jinn's brimmed hat is removed and he rubs his graying hair back into place. Jinn kept his hair short and neat like everyone else in the Imperial Navy. His age couldn't be more than early fifties or so.

" Obi-wan tells me that you are considering a full time engineering position on a frontier ship after graduation," General Jinn's voice states flatly.

Anakin nods at his commanding officer and suggests, " Yes sir, I had a knack for engineering parts so I think my talents would be useful to the Empire."

Obi-wan's eyes meet his masters as he notices the change in his attitude. It is time. They had been observing the boy's talents for over a year now. He is ready to know the truth.

General Jinn's nods in agreement and states, " You do a fine talent for engineering. However I think you could go farther in your career than infantry Anakin."

Anakin's eyes widen in dismay. He never expected to receive such a compliment of his talents, though he knew he was better than most of the cadets here. He bows his head in graduate and states, " Thank you sir, I take pride in your thoughts as my commanding officer."

General Jinn shakes his head and replies, " Anakin, you excel in all of your classes well. Have you ever wondered why?"

Anakin tilts his head to the side and shrugs, " No sir, I see no reason as if I am different than others of my age."

Obi-wan steps forward and pats his friend's shoulder and utters, " But you are."

Anakin eyes his gray eyed friend and questions, " What do you mean?"

Qui-gon questions, " Anakin have you ever heard of the tales of the Jedi and the Sith?"

Anakin shakes his head and replies, " Everyone has. Their legends, people with super powers of sorts. They could manipulate objects and people using the air. I even heard they used laser swords to fight with. But they're myths."

General Jinn chuckles and steps forward questioning, " No, the Jedi Knights were real. They helped protect the republic before the empire. These Jedi used the force which no cannot make you immortal. However Jedi were good and the Sith- evil."

Anakin nods and suggests, " Sir, I've heard these tales since I was a child, what does this have to with my abilities as a cadet?"

Obi-wan eyes his master as General Jinn speaks up, " Anakin they're not legends. Jedi or rather force sensitives still exist. Most people are not aware of their abilities because the empire gives them vaccines to cover up their powers. It makes their abilities hidden from view. Most force sensitives go their whole lives without knowing of their abilities. They never questioned the question as to why they lived with these vaccines."

Anakin states flatly, " That makes no sense. Why would the empire want to suppress these force users?"

Obi-wan steps forward answering, " So none of them will try to become Jedi or Sith. The emperor is the last of the Sith. If more force users knew of their talents, the empire would fall."

Anakin narrows his eyes and states, " But it is treason to think of these rebellious thoughts. Are you tell me that you are part of the these rebels?"

General Jinn eyes him carefully, choosing his words wisely, " I am Obi-wan's Jedi Master, one of the last of our kind. Obi-wan is my padawan. Anakin the reason I asked you here is to speak to you about your own abilities. You are force sensitive, I sensed it the moment you arrived."

Anakin stares at them in dismay and laughs. He shakes his head and utters, " This cannot be possible. I don't have force abilities. I can't levitate items with my mind. This is ridiculous."

Qui-gon eyes the youth and then uses the force to lift the lamp on his desk. He turns it in the arm waving his hand to make it move. Anakin halts his laughter and stares at the object.

" Anakin, you can learn these abilities too, but in return you must do something for the rebellion." General Jinn suggests.

Anakin asks, " And what is that?"

Obi-wan pats his friend's shoulder muttering, " You have to swear alligence to the Jedi ways and to founding a republic once more. We cannot have an emperor on the throne and now is the time to overthrow him."

Anakin places his hands in the air and says, " You want me to go against the empire? To become a rebel or double agent?"

General Jinn nods his head and utters, " This is not a task for those who wish a normal life. Your life would be anything from normal. I foresee a bright future ahead for you with power rising in the ranks in several years. That is if you choose this path."

Anakin bites his lip in anticipation and sighs. He could become more powerful than he ever dreamed, and perhaps on rise above the wealth of many men. He takes General Jinn's hand and states, " I agree to your terms. When do we start my training?"

General Jinn smirks and suggests, " Now if you would like."

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows. If you would like to see this story continue, please leave a comment, or start following!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Clovis Residence**

**Day 1 Month 8 Year 25 BBY**

Padme' fiddles with her dress as she sits pondering the results from her private doctor. It has been five years since she first married Rush Clovis. Most people thought the couple to be in love and cherishing the moments they had together which were rare. Most rumors of Rush's scandals had been squandered due to the private nature of the Senator's scandals as of today. On the outside everything, including Padme's family thought she was happy.

On the inside, she is screaming. Living with a man like Rush had become her personal hell. Rush wasn't home much but when he was, and Padme' opened her mouth... there were consequences for her actions or rather a beating or two. Padme' had suffered many injuries in the past and when they had become common, Rush hired a personal doctor for her to see. Her doctor is a personal friend of the families' and paid well to keep secrets. Women doctors are uncommon, but Dr. Petra Danson is an exception.

Petra had become a friend of Padme's over the years and treated her wounds, her broken noses and ribs when Rush did the damage. Petra had even tried on several attempts to persuade Padme' to leave him. But the person Padme' had become, was nothing compared to the woman she once was. Gone was the fiery girl, Rush was beating it out of her. Most of the days she received beatings was for having her cycle and not being with child. Another sore topic for Rush and Padme' to discuss.

Padme' hadn't been able to conceive a child in their five years of marriage. Most men at this time would seek another wife. Rush is convinced that the good doctor can find a way around her problem. And it is her problem according to her husband. Padme' caused all the problems within their marriage- the good senator is innocent of every charge.

" Padme'? Your test results are back." Petra states as she enters her small lab.

Peta's green eyes lock onto hers and Padme' sighs. She knows the news isn't good. They were trying brand new research on fertilizing eggs. Petra pats Padme's leg and suggests, " We won't give up, okay? We can try another session perhaps it will help."

Tears enter Padme's eyes and she hastily wipes them away. All she wants in this world was to be a mother and she couldn't even have that pleasure. She peers down at the time and states, " I've got to take my daily shot."

Petra eyes her concerned and asks, " What shot are you taking? You never told me you take a vitamin shot."

Padme' shakes her head and replies, " It's some sort of vaccine. I've had this type of disease since I was born and I have to take the vaccine daily to stay alive."

Petra furrows her brow and asks, " Padme', do you know what your midclorhain levels are?"

Padme' shrugs and suggests, " They are low usually, why?"

Petra bites her lip, knowing where this conversation would lead. It wasn't a conversation to be said, but Padme' is desperate and she needs to know the truth. Petra suggests, " Don't take your vaccine yet, let me take a blood sample. It will only take a minute at best."

Padme' nods and turns away as Petra takes a blood sample. She winces as the needle hits her skin and vein. Petra pats her arm to relax it and pulls out the sample. She turns back to the machine and runs a midclorian count."

The machine beeps at her and her eyes widen. Padme' turns back and awaits the results. Petra bites her lip out of a nervous habit and utters, " I think I've figured out why you cannot conceive a child."

Padme' crosses her arms, listening to her friend. " Go on," She persists.

Petra tucks a strand of her golden hair back behind her ear and begins, " This vaccine you take is a force inhibitor. It is used with people who are force sensitive. This vaccine has side effects, one of them is a force user can became barren. If you stop taking the vaccine though, it may have other side effects."

Padme' smiles for the first time in weeks. Her eyes light up in hope and she asks, " What are the side effects?"

Petra sighs and whispers, " Padme', if anyone were to find out you stopped taking the vaccine and gained control of these powers... The emperor could have you put to death."

Padme's eyes widen but she shakes her head, replying, " Then I won't use them."

Petra nods and suggests, " If you wish to try it we can, it doesn't mean that the vaccine hasn't already rendered you barren though. I will have to take some tests to see."

Padme' states, " It is worth the risk. Please try."

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Hanger Bay, Ship Yard**

**Day 1 Month 8 Year 25 BBY**

Rush Clovis steps down off of his sleek sliver cruiser. The best in the fleet from home. He grins at his pretty new assistant. She is blonde, short with heels and young. She had started as his assistant a few weeks prior and soon- soon he would bed her. It is always a challenge for Rush to attain his new employees- or rather women that worked for him to bring to his bed.

_She will be rather easy. _He ponders as she drills on about his daily schedule. It has been a long flight back to Courscant. He had been away from his home for three weeks without a single word from his wife. It is rather odd that she hadn't contacted him more than twice . Was she seeing another man? Who could replace him in her bed? Or rather would it make any difference?

He grinds his teeth bitterly thinking of his wife. She had been promised as healthy and able to bare children. She was suppose to be witty and charming and not a smart-mouthed rat. Rather she forced him to whip her on the occasion and break a few bones at times. And then there were the times he had to force her into his bed, which he didn't mind at all. He stops grinding his teeth and tunes out his thoughts. His assistant bathers on about the next senate session as Rush's green eyes stare down on her short skirt and curvy ass.

_That ass is made for grinding-_

His thoughts are cut off by a loud bang and crash. Rush's body is thrown several feet into the air, as our several of his guards. He lands on the concrete floor of the hanger with a loud _crack. _Rush groans from the pain as his eyes are bleary from the smoke of his cruiser. He tries to sit up and he knows he's broken his shoulder blade. He screams in pain as he anchors himself into a sitting position. His eyes blink back tears from the smoke. His eyes land on his now dead assistant several feet from him. Blood drips from her lips, and her eyes are planted onto his- the last moment of shock as she became one with the force.

" Senator! Senator, are you all right sir?" A babbling Imperial guard comes rushing out of the corridor.

Rush nods his head and utters, " I'm fine Sergeant. Did one of the engines burst?"

The brown-eyed solider states, " No sir, a missile came out of nowhere. Other guards are searching now for the intruder."

Rush's eyes widen as he stammers out, " Wh-at? Are you telling me someone made an attempt on my life?"

The Imperial guard bobs his head and agreement, " Let me get you to a hospital sir, your shoulder looks awful."

Rush nods weakly and the guard helps him onto his feet...

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Clovis Residence**

**Day 2 Month 8 Year 25 BBY**

So much can happen in one day. Padme' paces the halls of her residence. The penthouse is larger than most of the skyscapers here on Courscant. Most Senators chose a small penthouse sweet, Rush? Nope, their home spread over three floors of the building. The first level was the kitchen, dinning hall which was made large enough for their extravagant parties. The second floor consisted of six large bedrooms and refreshers for guests if they needed to stay. The floor Padme' stood on now was the third and final. It served for purpose of a living room, and office space for Rush to complete his business while on planet.

Rush loved Courscant with the busy streets and loud noises everywhere. His home planet was barren and a waste land. He hated returning for any events.

Padme' had come to hate Imperial Center. Too many people lived in such a large city. There was no wildllife or natural landscapes like Naboo. Padme' longed to return home. She hasn't been home in three years, since the birth of her cousin's baby.

The thought of Dorme' brought tears to Padme's eyes. Dorme had been a close friend of hers for many years and had three beautiful children. She and Senator Organa had been happy- until she had been taken away by a fever. Dorme' had died suddenly last spring. Padme' had attended her funeral here in the Imperial City where she had lived. Bail Organa had grieved from his wife for the past six months. Padme' tried to see the little ones and Bail when she could. She knew Bail wasn't home much due to his activities as a Senator, but they had grown to be close friends.

Padme' wipes the sweat off of her face. She fans her face. The sweltering heat in her body made her want to strip down to nothing and lay on the marble. These past two days she hadn't taken her regular shot and she was in full side effects swing. So far she had felt dizzy and hot most of the day. Considering that her home was kept cool all times of the year, she wanted to pelt her skin with ice water. But this was worth it. At least she hoped so.

" Mistress?" Padme' halts her thoughts as Corde' questions her.

Padme's eyes lift to meet hers. Her hazel eyes shine with concern for her mistress. Padme' hadn't slept much the night before, worried and concerned about her husband's care. Corde' knew her mistress wanted the best for her husband, but he was a cheater after all. Everyone in the penthouse who worked for the Clovis's knew of his affairs, especially Corde'.

Padme' snaps back to reality and questions, " How is his shoulder?"

Corde' smiles and says, " The good doctor says it will heal. Though the good Senator wishes to speak to you."

Padme' pats her handmaiden's shoulder and walks down the stairs to her friend's small lab. Her eyes perch onto her husband whose hair is disheveled and his green eyes are focused on two officers standing in the room. Padme' watches his lips move in anger and rage. The officers nod their concern and use a holo-pad to record important pieces of evidence. Why would the Imperial Navy be at their home?

Rush had told Padme' the event was nothing more than a blown engine which had killed several members of the crew. Padme' opens the doorway and hears their voices hush for a moment as she walks in. Rush plants a fake smile on his face, which sickens Padme's stomach. She smiles back and genuinely ignores the guards in front of her. She rushes to his arms and hugs him tightly.

" I'm glad your okay, darling." She mutters against his blue shirt.

Her worry was for show. It had to be this way if she wanted to avoid further beatings. Her eyes meet Rush's and he rubs her cheek lightly stating, " Dear, no need to worry but the Emperor has requested that Imperial Officers investigate the cause and until further notice protect us from harm."

Rush gestures to the two men looking awkwardly on their fake scene. Padme' turns her head to take in the two men in their Imperial uniforms. The man to her right appears to be 24 or so, not much older than herself. His gray eyes are appealing and kind natured. He smiles at her and replies, " I am Captain Obi-wan Kenobi."

Padme' shakes his hand in return and says, " It is a pleasure Captain."

Rush gestures to the other officer who takes his hat off. His blue eyes pierce hers and stun her completely. The boy- no man in front of her is gorgeous. His height compliments his figure and the noticeable tones of his chest. His facial features are high cheekbones and those piercing blue eyes. His blond hair is cut short and neat. Not too long, but long enough to spike up from the lift of his hat. It is not just his handsome features that stun her, but the person she stands in front of .

" Padme' this is Captain Anakin -" Rush begins to introduce Obi-wan's companion when Padme' stops her husband mid-sentence, " I know who he is. We grew up together at my father's house."

Padme's eyes never leave Anakin's and he bows in respect and says, " It is always a pleasure milady."

Padme' gulps down the bile in her throat. The boy she had longed to forget was now standing as a body guard for herself and her husband. Her life really had turned into Kriff hell.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now here is the next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Clovis Residence**

**Day 5 Month 8 Year 25 BBY**

It has been three days since Anakin arrived at the home of his former childhood friend. She had barley spoken to him in the past few days. Anakin knew she hadn't forgiven him for his actions five years prior and should she? He knew he had made a mistake by leaving her... now she is married to a Senator.

Anakin strolls the halls in utter boredom. When he had been ordered to body guard the Senator and his family, Anakin didn't know what kind of elements this would entail. He was utterly bored out of his mind. There had been walking the halls at night, and using the most of to date holo recorders to view all the recent data from the crash. Then add the miserable effect of baby-sitting Rush's wife while Obi-wan got to go off planet with the Senator for a meeting in the Outer Rims.

Anakin focused on the lavish red walls of the hall. There were paintings of some sort of the Senator's family. Anakin focuses his mind on the subject and used the force to tilt the picture to its left side. He grinned at his handy work. Obi-wan and Qui-gon were decent teachers. Since he had taken on the role as a double agent, Anakin had seen several battles, none with light-sabers- though he thought of himself as fairly proficient in that area.

This baby-sitting job was boring compared to the few battles and engagements he had been part of since he graduated from the Academy. His superior officers delighted in his stories, perhaps Sabe' wouldn't mind them this evening?

Sabe' sits in the living room with her sister, smiling widely as they play a game of passack. Anakin watches the two sisters for a moment, but merely focuses on the younger of the two. She had grown more beautiful in their days apart. Gone was the teen figure she had. She was all woman from what Anakin could see with her red dress on. He groans at the traitorous thoughts going through him. The thought of bedding her swept his mind once or twice since he had seen her again.

" Anakin can you still play cards? I'm afraid my sister is on a winning streak and someone has to stop her," Sabe cuts into his traitorous thoughts.

He blinks at her and smirks, " Of course I learned from the best."

His eyes meet Padme's brown ones as he situates himself between the two sisters. Padme' deals and utters, " I'm sure the good captain won't oblige a lady of her winning streak."

Anakin smugly replies, " Oh no milady that would be only true ladies of the court."

Padme' narrows her eyes at him and snaps out, " And what is that suppose to mean? Am I not a lady of the court? I am married to the Senator."

Anakin's smirk dissipates as fast as it came. He peers down at his cards and focuses on the numbers before replying. Padme' does not flatter the quiet moment though. She snips out, " Besides young officers wouldn't know how a young lady acts in court. They only see whores in the taverns."

Sabe's eyes widen with her sister's proud words. She hadn't spoken this brave in many years, prior to marrying her husband. Apparently she had some anger issues with her former friend which Sabe' wasn't too aware of. She knew they had a fallen out right before he left for the Academy. Padme' had never devugled further into their spat, but she never spoke of him either.

Anakin grits his teeth and places two cards onto the board and spits out, " I wouldn't know milady, taverns are made only for those foolish young men."

Padme' scoffs at his response and slams three cards down that equal 15. " So you're not one of those foolish young men?"

Anakin grits his teeth harder and snaps, losing his control. He wouldn't be undermined and judged not with everything he had seen. He snaps out, " Perhaps you shouldn't judge with your sheltered eyes as you haven't seen those same foolish men on the battlefield giving their lives so you and your damn husband can live a wealthy life."

He stands to his feet, slamming his cards on the table, apologizing to Sabe', " I'm sorry to have shouted Sabe'. I bid you both a good night."

He stomps down the hallway in a heap of anger and rage. Sabe eyes her sister in a peaceful calm questioning, " Did you have to be so harsh? We haven't seen him in five years and this is how you welcome him into your home?"

Padme's eyes leave the corridor and she snaps, " You don't know what he put me through Sabe'. He is not welcome in my home. He is just a sustenance needed to protect my husband. That _man _doesn't give a rat's ass about me."

Sabe tilts her head to the side uttering, " I think your wrong Padme'. Anakin has always cared for your well-being."

Padme' sighs and slams down her cards and apologizes, " I'm sorry, just his presence brings up old memories I wish to leave dead in the past."

Sabe takes her sister's hand and whispers, " Perhaps all he wants is to make amends? Padme' he once was the closest companion you had. Why not try to be nice and gain his trust."

Padme' eyes the time and mutters, " I guess it might be worth it. I think a need a drink first."

Sabe smirks at her sister and announces, " The whiskey is in the cabinet if you need it."

Sabe' gets up and Padme' stops her, " Where are you going? I can't be alone with him."

Sabe' lifts her eye brow in concern and mutters, " What are you afraid of? He won't hurt you."

Padme' mutters under her breath, " That's what I'm afraid of."

Sabe drags her sister to the liquor cabinet and pulls out a large bottle of Cornellian whiskey. She places it in her sister's hands and mutters, " Now go apologize."

Padme' in a huff , stomps down the hallway- well as loud as she can be in ballet slippers. Her red slippers slink down the wooden floors as she searches for the thorn in her side. For several minutes, she roams her halls until she finds him sitting at a table alone, using a deck of passack cards to play on his own.

He thumbs the eighth card in his hand and rolls it over his fingertips with grace. He still had his skills Padme's father had taught him. He leans over the cards, his eyes never leaving them. She steps forwards with the whiskey in her arms and he says to her, " I thought you made it clear you wish me to leave."

Her hands lift the whiskey onto the table and she keeps herself standing there, vulnerable to him. She swore she'd never feel this way again towards him... She mutters weakly, " Sabe' thought it would be a good idea for me to apologize for my behavior."

He sniffs and a small smirk appears on his lips. His eyes land onto her, which take her breath away. She always had her breathe taken away when she looked into those sky-blue eyes of his. He replies not noticing her change in breathing, " You always have to have the last word."

She sighs and mutters, " Anakin- I'm sorry for my behavior... It is very unladylike of my stance in the court. My husband would be embarrassed by my behavior."

He lifts his eyebrow in curiosity. This is new to him. Padme' never retreated to an apology. Maybe she had matured over the years. He watches as she takes the glass bottle of whiskey and downs a small dose and then hands it to him.

_Nope-there's the girl I know._

He takes the bottle and takes a swing of the pure dark liquid. It feels like liquid fire in his throat as he chugs it down. "Well-damn the woman can hold her whiskey!" He thinks to himself.

She takes the bottle back and downs another swing. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and chuckles, " Sabe thought I would need liquid courage to face you."

His eyes leave hers as he knows where this conversation would lead. He listens as she states, " I have grown with the lack of change in my adult life. But I think it is time I apologize for my behavior all those years ago. I- shouldn't have-"

He touches her hand lightly. Her pulse beats rapidly with the feathery light touch. It was suppose to mean nothing and yet it set her body aflame. He keeps his eyes downcast as he whispers, " I was a foolish boy back then... I shouldn't have treated you in the manner that I did. I realize now that it came across that you were treated like a common whore."

She bites her lip and whispers back, " Yes you were, but-" She pauses forcing the lie to come out of her mouth, " I'm in a happy place now. I love my husband and have a comfortable life. What we had- was a fling of sorts. We were both young and naive."

Anakin's eyes remain downcast throughout her speech, hoping his heart wouldn't scar and hurt anymore than it had five years before. But this hurt far worse- with her acknowledgment that she was happy without him. He hadn't thought of any other woman in five years- not for anything but lust- but love? He knew he loved her. He always had and here she was- breaking his heart again.

" Ani?" She utters, hoping he'd say something. Say something to break this awkward silence.

He breathes in the sharp cruel air and whispers, " Your right," He looks up at her and smiles, " I'm glad you've found happiness in your marriage."

She attempts to smile back and suggests, " Can we try to be friends again?"

He takes the liquid courage from her and whispers, " You never lost my friendship."

Tears enter her eyes as he whispers those words. How could a man like him exist? A forgiving man such as him. She does nothing but lean in forward and embrace him like she had when they were children. He stiffens at the feel of her in his arms and then wraps his left around her shoulder. She whispers into his shoulder, " You don't know how I've missed you."

He closes his eyes, forcing himself to not kiss those sweet lips of hers. He gulps down her words and whispers back, " I've missed you too Pad."

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows! I do enjoy updating this story. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Naberrie Residence**

**Day 10 Month 8 Year 25 BBY**

After Rush's return from the Outer Rim treaty meetings, he had decided it would be best for them to go out of town for a week or so. Or rather Obi-wan had made the suggestion to Rush on the trip back. There had been a problem with several bounty-hunters on the loose looking for particular cruisers in the Outer Rims area. They wouldn't suspect a cruiser going towards Naboo.

Ruwee and Katrina had been delighted to hear of their visit. Sola was visiting with her family as well. Her two girls were seven and five and hadn't seen their two Aunts in three years. Padme' and Sabe were overjoyed to be home. In honor of their return, Katrina had suggested throwing a masquerade ball . Sabe had been overjoyed of the thought of dressing in other clothes besides her handmaiden garb. On the other hand, Padme' dreaded these awful parties, she had to attend several a month with her husband when on planet. It had become part of their routine in the past few years.

Padme' sighs into her mask as she watches the colorful dancers swirling around her. She leans against one of the marble pillars and eats up her husband dancing with Petra. Petra could be trusted, she would never attempt to bed a married man. She knew what Rush was capable of.

Padme' smiles and giggles as she watches her older sister, Sabe dance with a very delighted Captain Kenobi. Since their return, Obi-wan had accompanied Miss Sabe everywhere she needed to go. He had insisted that even Padme's handmaidens needed protection. Padme' knew this was an excuse for him to get to know her sister which she didn't mind. Obi-wan is a playful character, but calm in many respects. He is wiser and calmer than her friend Anakin, who still had a rash temper and good heart underneath his arrogance. Obi-wan continues to attempt the waltz as he steps on Sabe's heeled foot for a fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Padme' chuckles at the sight and hears a voice in her ear, " He's embarrassing her out there."

Padme' knows the sound of her friend's voice from anywhere in the room. He had disappeared earlier for a conversation with his commanding officer on a holo line. Her eyes land on his mask covered face. He wore a plain white mask which covered up half his handsome features. His blue eyes gleamed beneath the pale white of the mask. He had insisted on wearing the dreadful thing, but now she couldn't exactly tease him about it. He appeared stunning in his dress blues.

She smiles and utters, " I don't think she cares, do you? I haven't seen Sabe this happy in a long time. I think she likes him."

Anakin smirks and whispers to her, " I know he's infatuated with her as well."

Padme' chuckles again and he says to her, " It's nice to hear you laugh for a change."

She bites her lip and wipes the lipstick from her mouth. He watches her carefully as she drives him crazy with the biting of her lip. His eyes roam over her figure. The dress she had chosen to wear fit her nicely. It was a two piece, a corset tight around her small waist and a straight narrow black bottom. She wore her hair in a single braid which showed her beauty with the little makeup she wears. He slides his hand in hers and asks, " May I have this dance, milady?"

She smirks and states, " As long as you don't step on my toes."

It is his turn to chuckle at her statement as she takes his rough calloused hand. He steps onto the dance floor and begins the simple steps to the waltz. She leans into her dancing partner, keeping the proper distance between them. The beat sweeps them away as they say nothing, watching the other with keen interest. His arms surround her and the first time in many years she feels at home again.

Her eyes smile back at him as he asks, " So you do think there's a chance for them?"

His eyes stay put on her as he answers, " Perhaps, they could start a relationship."

She keeps on smiling replying, " Sabe deserves happiness. She's a romantic, always looking for love."

Anakin chuckles and says, " I thought Katrina use to tell all of you not to dream of love, but of wealth. That you can learn to love your spouse."

Her smile fades as she notices the flirtation activities of her husband with Corde', her handmaiden. Corde' giggles as she is handed her punch by Rush. Anakin's eyes follow her own and Padme' clenches her fists into his. She says, " Excuse me for a moment Ani."

She leaves his side and steps over to her husband. Anakin watches from where he stands, observing the jealously of his best friend. It is odd to see her act this way towards another man. Rush grabs onto his wife's hand and says something Anakin can't make out from his spot on the dance floor. He watches Rush attempt to drag his wife towards the corridor. Anakin's eyes narrow and he suspects something is going on. He follows the couple out onto the balcony and uses the force to shield himself as he watches the scene play out in front of him.

Rush's eyes shine in livid determination. He snaps at her, " We've had the same conversation before Padme'. I thought I told you to stay out of my private activities."

Padme's eyes burn in the darkness with fury. She snaps back, " We have, but you shouldn't be flirting with your whore in front of my family. Don't you-"

Her face is met with a fist. She steps back onto the balcony as Rush retorts, " She is not a whore, you are. I wouldn't have to seek out another woman's attentions if were weren't such a horrible lover."

Padme' whips her jaw of blood and snaps, " She's my handmaiden I think that is below your-" She cannot finish her sentence as he pulls her to the ground by her braid. She yelps in pain and Anakin is ready to leap out of the shadows and beat that son of a bitch to a pulp, then he is stopped by Obi-wan and Sabe who push him back inside the ball room. His eyes pierce into Obi-wan's with rage as he seethes out, " He's beating her, Obi-wan. Stand Aside."

Sabe's worried eyes look back to Obi-wan's and onto Anakin who is ready to beat his friend down to save Padme'. Obi-wan shakes his head sadly, " We cannot interfere here. Anakin you can be court marshaled. Wait until your out of uniform."

Anakin begins to unbutton his long sleeved coat and pull up his button down's shirt's sleeves around his elbows. He seethes out, " I can't sit by and watch him hurt her."

Sabe sadly shakes her head and mutters, " This isn't the first time. Padme' knows what she's in for."

Anakin's eyes seems to enlarge and his rage and be felt by Obi-wan and any force sensitive within a five meter radius. Obi-wan places his hand onto Sabe's gently and states, " Try to call for your sister, perhaps her husband will stop."

Anakin watches Sabe leave and ready to pounce in her direction. His eyes snap to his friend's and he seethes out through gritted teeth, " You can't expect me to stand here. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands."

Obi-wan places a force hold on him. Anakin senses the force hold and grits out, " Let me go, and handle this Obi-wan."

" You need to calm down first. Allow him to pass by and let's wait until he leaves for the tavern later. I'm sure he'll be seeking refuge with a few drinks." Obi-wan responds.

Anakin breathes in deep, understanding his friend's comment. His fists are still clenched as he adds, " He'll be waking up in a hospital tomorrow morning."

Obi-wan smirks and says, " I don't think that will be a problem for you to handle. Why don't you tend to Padme though? She may need a friend to convince her to leave that bastard."

Obi-wan and Anakin watch from afar as Rush reenters the ballroom where a worried Corde' watches him approach. He grips her tightly and whispers something to her. Sabe returns from the corridor and mutters, " She won't come back inside. Her eye is swelling and she's too frightened someone will notice."

Anakin grits his teeth in frustration and says, " I'll go talk to her."

He roughly brushes past them and makes his way onto the balcony. He hears the sounds of sobbing nearby and as he peers further onto the balcony, he watches his poor friend crying her eyes out. Padme' cradles his face in her hands. Her body rakes with sobs. Anakin takes his jacket and places it over her shoulders, saying nothing. She leans into his touch and shudders from the cold of her body. When her sobbing has ceased, he moves her face in the moonlight where he can assess the damage. Her eye isn't too swollen yet, but will be by morning. Her lip is split with blood trickling down her face. He rips off a piece of his sleeve and wipes the blood off her face gently. His fury is heard in his question as he states, " Why do you let him do this to you?"

His calm tone makes Padme' shiver. He is too calm for her liking. It usually meant he had a plan up his sleeve of some sort. She whispers, " I slipped on the step coming onto the balcony and hit my face. Rush tried to-"

He hushes her with his hand to her mouth stating, " Don't lie to me. I saw him hit you. How long has this been going on?"

Padme' blinks back the tears and whispers, " Four years. But it's my fault- he isn't doing anything wrong. I am a jealous person Ani-"

Anakin's facial expression softens and he shushes her and utters, " It isn't your fault. That-" He pauses and spits out with vile, " _bastard_ isn't worth your time."

Padme' shakes with fear and whispers, " Anakin please don't do anything rash-"

Anakin kisses her hand and whispers, " He will pay, but I'd rather convince you to leave him than beat his ass to pulp."

Tears sting her eyes as she utters weakly, " I can't- Ani he's threatened to ruin me. I wouldn't be able to seek shelter from friends or family if I did."

His hand gently comes up and caresses her cheek. He replies with persistence, " Pad-he's destroying you. Do you really think he loves you? Do you love him?"

The last few words left his mouth in vile repulsion. How could Padme' have feelings of any kind towards that bastard? It made his stomach curl with those thoughts. Did she not know love wasn't suppose to feel like bullying? He didn't know- and he wouldn't try to read her mind. She is too strong-minded for those sort of Jedi tricks.

She licks her lips and mutters, " I don't know anymore. He use to say he did, but every time I let him down—I-"

Anakin wraps his arms around her and holds her tight as she sobs again into his shirt. Her tears soak his shirt. He caresses her face and whispers, " Do you love him?"

His heart ached waiting for her words. She does not make eye contact as she cannot bare to lie to him anymore. Did she love that man? No, she knew she didn't love him. He hurt her on more than one occasion. Anakin's heart breaks with her silence. To him, it meant she was under the bastard's spell. She loved him and his twisted sick heart. She didn't know any better. And if he hadn't left-

His mind snaps back to reality as she whispers, " Can we go inside? I'm terribly exhausted and need some rest."

He nods feebly and helps her put her mask back on and she leans on him for support as they by past most of the guests and into the guest room corridor. She reaches her chambers, which she shares with Sabe. Rush had made it clear he wanted his own, probably to try out one of her handmaidens in his bed tonight.

Padme' presses the door's button and the room appears before them. It closes behind them and she falls onto her bed with exhaustion. Anakin searches the room for any type of nightgown or garments for her to wear. His eyes land onto her dressing table where a light pink gown sits. He grabs it and hands it back to her and turns his back as she begins to unhook her top to change.

She chuckles and murmurs to him, " It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

He attempts to hide his smirk and utters back, " That was before you were a married women, and it would be a scandal if I saw you."

She giggles like a small girl and states, " You can turn around now, it's all safe and clear."

Anakin turns and watches his friend slide out of her black slip underneath her nightgown and crawl onto her cozy bed. She pulls down the covers and pulls them up to her waist and whispers, " Ani can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He sighs as he cannot say no to her pleading eyes. He says nothing and crawls onto the bed with her. She leans into his warmth and naturally pulls his hand around her waist. She is inches from his chest and breaths in his scent. He smelled like home to her, and comforting in many ways. She whispers through the space between them, " So, is there anyone back on Courscant waiting for you?"

He runs his hands through her dark curls which have fallen out of their braid. He shakes his head and mutters, " No one special."

She eyes his carefully and questions, " Really? There is no one that has caught your eye and made you madly in love with her?"

He smirks at her comments and wishes he could tell her the truth. But this is not the time to do so. She is in a vulnerable state as of now and needs a friend, not another lover in her life. He shakes his head and replies, " No, I've been too busy with the battles against the rebel alliance. They are growing stronger every day."

She nods weakly and replies, changing the subject, " You asked me earlier if I loved my husband."

His eyes land onto her soft brown ones and he listens in onto her response. " I did at some point, but now-"

Anakin caresses her cheek and whispers, " Then leave him, you have nothing to lose. Your father will be told the truth of the matter, I promise you Pad- he'll never touch a single hair on your head again."

Tears sting her eyes at his words and she whispers back, " Thank you, but do me a favor will you?"

" Anything."

She bites back her tears and whispers, " Don't kill him okay?"

Anakin chuckles a bit and utters, " I won't but I can't promise he won't be seriously injured."

She nods in agreement and closes her eyes, feeling safe and warm. Anakin lays still until the sounds of her breathing become even and then he removes himself from her grasp. He had somewhere to be or rather- needed to seek out that son of a bitch.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 9**

**Location Theed, Naboo**

**Local Smith Tavern**

**Day 11 Month 8 Year 25**

The loud noises of the tavern echo in Anakin's ears as he takes a sip of his whiskey. The taste is bitter to his lips, but his mouth isn't tempted by the drink or the red-haired woman eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He observes the older gentlemen in the corner of the tavern, he makes no objectives to the woman sitting on his lap, making sassy comments. Several men sit around the table playing a game of passack. Rush Clovis sets down his hand and pulls in the chips in the middle. His lap dog sips her drinking and squeals in delight. Anakin recognizes the woman as Padme's handmaiden Corde'. She had not changed out of ballgown and made it known that she is with Rush. Anakin clenches his glass tightly and Obi-wan pats his shoulder.

_It's time, you ready for this?_

Anakin says nothing in return through their force bond. His eyes hold onto his prize- or rather mark. Rush Clovis deals another hand and to his passack partners as Anakin uses the force to sense any weapons on the men. Rush has a pistol but nothing else.

_Bastard_

Anakin eyes the table and takes his drink with him. He stumbles into the table and spills his drink all over Corde who sits straddling her companion. She shrieks as the cold drink hits her dress and skin.

" What the hell?" She cries out and stands up.

Rush narrows his eyes at the boy standing in front of him. It is no other than Captain Skywalker without his uniform on. His eyes are a fiery storm of blue as he watches Rush like prey. Rush gulps and states, " Friend, I think you've had too much to drink. Perhaps a seat?"

Rush stands to his feet and gestures towards his seat. Anakin's fists clench as he snaps, " No thank you, I don't sit at a table with bastards that abuse their wives."

Rush's eyes narrow and gleam in the very low light room. He retorts, " And what are you accusing me of sir? I would never hit my wife."

Anakin's rage cannot be controlled as he grips onto the shorter man's shirt. Anakin stands a few inches taller than the Senator. The Senator had combat practice on his home planet, but no one dared to touch him due to his status among the wealthiest families on his home planet. Anakin pulls the Senator closer and whispers to him, " Touch her again or you'll die."

Rush's laughter surprises Anakin. Usually he intimidate his enemies, but not Rush. Rush pulls out several hundred credits out of his pockets and whispers, " Boy, how much do you want? I understand that the Imperial-" Rush cannot finish his sentence as Anakin's fist meets his mouth. Rush is pushed back some and Anakin is on him again. His jab meets his mouth again and Rush falls back onto the table of passack.

Several women screech at the fight occurring. Several of the men sitting at the table attempt to attack Anakin. Anakin flips one of the men on his left over his shoulder, while sensing the other to his right. The man on his right attempts to pulls out his pistol and fire at Anakin. Anakin waves his hand and the pistol is taken from his hand and is thrown across the room. Obi-wan catches the man off guard and his fist meets the man's face.

Anakin turns back to his prey who has scramble off the table in fear for his life. He stands to his feet and throws several fist attempts at Anakin's face- jab- upper cut and another jab to his jaw. Anakin feels none of the blows as he uses the force to lift the pitiful Senator in the air and off of his feet. Anakin clenches his fists and the Senator gurgles for air.

Anakin hits Rush hard in the stomach as he holds onto the force choke. Obi-wan watches on and shouts, " Anakin- stop it you'll break his neck!"

Rush takes another jab to his stomach as he gurgles away. Anakin shouts in rage and lets go of the force choke. He grasps Rush's bloody shirt and smashes his first into the man's face over and over again. Rush feels each blow to his face as he's pounded out like dead meat with a matte, ready for tendering. Blood pools from his mouth and nose. Rush blacks out before his attacker is finished. Anakin cries out in rage and punches the already unconscious Senator again.

Obi-wan grasps his friend's arm to stop him from killing the unconscious man. " Stop! He's out Anakin. Don't you think you should stop?"

Anakin's knuckles are bloody as he pulls himself away from the man. He peers around the tavern and says nothing. Corde' is huddled in the corner of the room and says nothing as they walk right on by and out of the tavern.

**Location Theed, Naboo**

**Naberrie Residence**

**Day 11 Month 8 Year 25**

Padme' hears the raucous from downstairs. She hears voices shouting, one is her father's the other is Anakin's voice. She blinks back the sleep and presses the button to her chambers as listens half-asleep.

" What were you thinking? He can have you arrested for assault!" Ruwee shouts frustration evidence in his voice.

Anakin's voice stands it's ground as he retorts, " He's beating her! What did you want me to do? Allow him to kill her?"

Ruwee retorts, " I could have helped you get her away from him! Now he'll press charges against you and ruin her good name!"

Padme' is fully awake at this point, knowing something had occurred between her husband and friend. She tiptoes down the corridor and peeks her head in to listen more.

" I don't care if this ruins her good name! She's innocent in all matters! That bastard should pay for his crimes in prison!" Anakin's shouts halts as he sees his friend standing in her nightgown in the corridor.

Ruwee turns his eyes on his daughter. He looks on in pity as his poor daughter's eyes is black and blue. It is red and swelling nicely. Her lips shine with cuts and her eyes shine with pain.

His demeanor changes and he utters, " Is it true dear?"

Padme' licks her lips and whispers, " Yes papa- I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Padme' runs to her father and he wraps his arms in comfort. She sobs into his shirt as Anakin and Obi-wan look on the comfort of a father. He eyes Anakin with pain in his expression and utters, " I'm sorry Anakin for shouting at you. I know you were only looking out for her best interest."

Padme' turns to eye her friend and notices the blood still on his fists. His jaw held several bloody cuts that he seemed unaware of. She steps aside and mutters, " Papa, I'm going to help Anakin get cleaned up."

Ruwee nods and suggests, " And the rest of us should discuss what sorts of consequences may come of this."

Padme' leads Anakin to the nearest refresher and presses in the door closed. Anakin sits on the perch of the shower ledge as she grabs a rag and runs warm water over it. She turns and takes his bloody fist, setting the warm rag on it. He hisses as the warm water meets the cuts and sore knuckles. She sighs ans mutters, " You didn't need to beat him to a pulp."

His eyes meet hers as he retorts, " Yes I did and you should be thanking me, not scolding me."

Padme narrows her eyes at him and presses harder into the cuts on his sore knuckles. Anakin hisses under his breath as she responds with determination, " There are other ways than violence and I asked you not to kill him."

Anakin laughs through the pain of his mouth and jawline and says, " I didn't kill him, I kept my promise."

She snorts and attempts to smile at his smart ass comments. He always had something to say- the one with the last word.

He keeps the smirk on his face as he watches her nurse his fist. As the blood clears, she takes the rag to his lips and jaw. He hisses from the shear pain, but cannot ignore her fingertips on his lips. He closes his eyes trying to fight any urge he has to kiss her. He can't push her- not this soon... maybe one day she'd be ready but now wasn't the time.

" Did I hurt you?" Padme' whispers to him in concern.

Anakin's eyes snap open and focus on the woman in front of him. He curses under his breathe as he notices her thin nightgown. He clenches onto the rag she holds and mutters, " No, I'm fine. I'm going to take a hot shower, so if you don't mind."

Padme' shakes her head in recognition and mutters, " Call me if you need anything."

She shuts the refresher door and closes her eyes. He was intoxicating to be around. She closes her eyes and breathes in several deep breaths and walks towards her room. She can't think about another man now- she still belonged to another...

**Location Theed, Naboo**

**Naberrie Residence**

**Day 11 Month 8 Year 25**

**Late Morning**

The pounding at the door awakens the house at noon. Ruwee blinks from his half-asleep state. He had been up all night planning and discussing what would be the outcome of this assault. Anakin can be arrested and put on trial for beating up a senator, even though he was an abusing asshole.

Ruwee wears his sleeping robe as he opens the door to his home. Three Imperial Officers stand there and Ruwee utters, " Morning Officers, may I help you?"

The shorter of the two officers hands a holo tablet to Ruwee and states, " We are here to search the premises for a certain Captain Anakin Skywalker. He is being charged with assault against a state official."

Ruwee sighs in frustration and calls out, " Anakin, the door is for you. Hold on gentlemen."

Anakin steps out of the corridor with Padme' at his side. She watches as the Officers come into the hallway and hold out metal-cuffs. One of the officers places Anakin's hands behind his back and says, " On orders of the Imperial Senate, you are charged with aggravated drunken assault of a state official. You have the right to an attorney and the right to a trial. Anything you can say can be used against you in your defense."

Anakin does not fight the officers. The third officer turns to Padme' and states, " Milady, we have been asked to retrieved you and your possessions to return to the space port immediately."

Ruwee eyes the Officer and inquires, " Under whose authority?"

The Officer tips his hat and replies, " Why her husband Senator Clovis."

Ruwee eyes his daughter and peers over at her asking, " Padme' do you wish to go with your husband?"

Padme's eyes meet her father's blue ones. His shine in the pain that she feels. He's asking her to make a decision for herself. He always treated her like a man, and taught her well. Padme's eyes wander onto Anakin's as well as he watches and waits for her response. She sighs and mutters, " No, gentlemen I will be staying with my family."

Anakin's mouth curls into a smile as the Officer frowns and insists, " Ma'dam you must follow your husband's orders."

Padme' shakes her head and her father speaks up this time, " No sir, that man has no right to see my daughter any longer. Rush Clovis was beating her and that is why Captain Skywalker assaulted him. He was defended her honor."

The second officer eyes the third and states, " Sir, we have to arrest him for assault. If you want to file charges against your husband miss, you may."

Padme' nods and utters, " Yes I will be filing charges against him. Where will you be taking Captain Skywalker?"

The third officer replies, " Back to Courscant. He will stand trial against the emperor. This is an Imperial matter at this point in the investigation. If your husband was some average Joe on the street it wouldn't matter as much. I'm sorry."

Padme's concerned gaze falls upon her friend and he says to her, " I'll be all right Pad- just stay put until the trial is over."

Ruwee takes his daughter's hand and watches them freely take Anakin Skywalker back to their speeder. Anakin knows his fate could be the death, all that matter was his love was safe from harm.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Imperial Federal Prison**

**Day 20 Month 10 Year 25 BBY**

The sounds of terrified screams can be heard throughout the corridors and cells of the prison. The Imperial Prison held of the notorious murders known to the galaxy and bounty hunters. Each planet had their own prisons, but to be placed in a federal prison meant your were likely to not return to the world above. Many women and men were tortured in these cells and died from starvation or disease, long before their trial dates.

There are no rules for the interrogators here, no senators to stop them. As long as the emperor wanted them held hostage, they were under his orders.

Anakin Skywalker had become one of these men. He hangs from the chains that bind him to the wall. He was allowed two hours a day of freedom to walk around and sit on the floor. It was usually during meals. He knew he had been held at the prison for at least two months. No court date had been set, and the interrogators would ask of him questions he wouldn't know the truth of, such as if Senator Clovis had any dealings with the Banking Clans or was a rebel spy, or his whereabouts for that matter. Apparently Anakin had learned from his interrogators that Rush had packed his things and left in the middle of the night and was currently in hiding like the coward he is.

Anakin's breathing is labored from the chill in the air. His blue collared shirt is ripped in several areas and shows the marks his torturers made to him. They didn't care if he was only guilty of defending the honor of a woman. They saw him as a play toy- ready to break at any moment. And yet they had no idea who they were dealing with.

Anakin had learned over the years to mediate instead of sleep from Obi-wan and Master Jinn. His force trainings were paying off. Instead of listening to his captors, he would immerse himself into the force and search for Padme's familiar force signature, though it was brighter than before. He wasn't sure if it was because she was happier or perhaps she was a bit force sensitive herself. He checked on her each night through the force and kept in contact with Obi-wan as best as he could. His powers are growing stronger by the day. Each day he was healing his old wounds using his meditative states. He knew most force users didn't learn this power until they were much more experienced and it was a hard skill to learn- Anakin isn't like most force users, he commands the force in a different way.

Master Jinn had told him once about a prophecy of a chosen one. The Jedi thousands of years ago had foretold of a force user who would be the most powerful of them all. He or she would bring balance to the force and defeat the darkness and the Sith. Anakin was starting to believe that day had come and perchance he was the one chosen for this battle. He saw his time in captivity as a challenge the force wants him to overcome.

" Skywalker, you ready to dance?" The familiar voice of his interrogator echoes into the room. The voice is coaxing and deliberate in his meaning as he thunders, " I might step on your toes again during our inquisition."

Anakin's eyes stay downcast as the door shuts behind his torturer and he waits for the pain to start. His interrogator is none other than a former Cadet Maul. Maul takes pleasure in hurting the man before him, but his master wishes an audience with him. It is apparently time for the Emperor to pass judgement on the young Captain.

" It is your judgment day," Maul's yellow eyes meet Anakin's blue ones as Anakin is unchained from the metal wall.

Anakin says nothing and calls on the force for guidance. Perhaps they had found Rush and his body was in a body bag. Anakin follows his captor through the maze of corridors and enters a lift to the city above.

Maul eyes Anakin and whispers in his ear, " I hope they send you to the gallows, where your head will be served on my silver platter."

Maul spits in Anakin's face and all Anakin wishes he could do is break his ugly spikes in half. He focuses on the force to calm his anger. Obi-wan is right- he needed to calm down, or he might just kill someone with his force powers without controlling them.

The lift opens up to a black marble floor. Anakin blinks back the harsh illumination of the room. His eyes adjust to the brightness as he is escorted to the front of the throne room of the Imperial Palace. Anakin blinks back the painful tears of his eyes adjusting to the light and his eyes land on the Emperor and his newest bride- Empress Celene. The Empress was his fifth bride as far as Anakin was aware. Most of his wives had ended up in the prison and died there. He knew of one that had been beheaded. None of his wives had been able to produce a male heir. He had several daughters that Anakin was aware of which were young in age. The youngest of which wasn't nearly 13 and couldn't hold the throne because of her sex. Indeed they would be married off and procure heirs to the Empire, but how long can the Emperor live and wait for a grandchild? The man must be close to his sixties already!

Interrogator Maul kneels before the Emperor and Empress. He forces Anakin to his knees and Anakin's head bows as he catches himself from skinning his bare knees. His pants had several holes, including from wear in the knees.

" You may rise Interrogator Maul," Emperor Palpatine croaks out.

Anakin eyes the elder man sitting upon his throne. The Emperor wears a red cloak to hide his scarred features from what appears to be force lightening. His face is paler than most men of his age, but his eyes shine red with a yellow hue about them. Master Jinn had told Anakin that most of the Emperor's line was force sensitive and trained in the Sith ways. If Palpatine had no Sith Heir, then he could be overthrown in the future.

The Emperor searches the force signature of the boy standing in front of him. He must be close to 22 standard years and his eyes are a piercing blue. But what stuck out to the older Sith is the force sensitivity the boy possesses; a raw uncontrollable power. The old sith hadn't felt a disturbance such as this since-

The Emperor searches through the boy's mind and finds a vision of his mother- a slave girl a man long ago knew...

_Shmi Skywalker_

_The boy-_

The Emperor cannot contain his glee as he realizes why the boy is powerful- he cannot deny the linage through the force. He gestures for Maul to free the boy and says, "What is your name boy?"

Anakin feels the metal-cuffs unlatch themselves via the force. He eyes the Emperor and bows stating, "Captain Anakin Skywalker sir."

There was no denying it now- he was Shmi's son. He looked nothing like her, but he had her determination and pride. He also is the bastard heir to the throne...

The Emperor cackles out loud and states, " I have heard you assaulted a Senator in a tavern some months ago."

Anakin smirks boldly and proudly states, "Your grace, if you don't mind me saying, the son of a bitch deserved the assault. He was beating his wife."

The Emperor eyes his own wife who is much younger than him. She sat boldly and says to the young man, "It is an unjust case, does his wife deny any of these accusations?"

Anakin shakes his head and replies, "No Milady, she accuses him and probably looking forward to divorcing him too."

The Emperor's voice crackles at the youth's boldness and he states, " I like your desire to help those citizens in need. Perchance you would make your skills useable as the head of my interrogation staff."

Maul stands to his feet and with malice in his voice protests, " Sire, this man is accused of assault and your offering him a job?"

Palpatine frowns upon hearing Maul's boldness and shoots out force lightening towards the man. Maul falls to his knees as the Emperor cuts off the force lightening. Anakin does not flinch watching this occur. He is not surprised after all- the Emperor has every right to punish his subjects when needed.

The Emperor turns to his new interrogator and suggests, " What do you think of my offer, young Skywalker?"

Anakin bows graciously and requests, " Sire, with all due respect I will accept your offer on one condition."

The Emperor smirks at the boldness of the boy once more. "What do you request of me?"

Anakin steps forward and states, "Mrs. Clovis's reputation has been shattered, with no title and a husband running amongst the stars, she should be able to divorce the bastard without his permission and will need a job to support herself with."

The Emperor eyes his wife and suggests, "Dear, what do you think of a new handmaiden? I think Lady Clovis can handle the job."

Empress Celene eyes the boy and explains, "She will have to undergo combat training and pistol training for protection as my handmaiden and even as a decoy when needed. Explain to her that it is not a job for the faint of heart. She will be in danger at all times and called upon to risk her life for mine."

Anakin bows in respect and replies, "Milady, I believe she will agree to this bargain. She is strong-willed and minded and I will train her myself if needed be."

The Emperor chuckles a deep dark laughter that sends chills down Anakin's spine. He gestures towards the entrance and replies, "Lord Inquisitor, go forth. You will be called upon after you received some vacation time for your imprisonment."

Anakin bows in respect to each of the rulers and leaves their audience behind. Emperor Palpatine smirks to himself as he realizes all his problems have been solved... He has a son and heir and if he eventually rises in the ranks of the Imperial Navy, then he can be second in command- and heir to the Empire when it was time to reveal the nature of their relations.

_Soon young Skywalker-_

_Soon..._

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Naberrie Residence**

**Day 25 Month 10 Year 25 BBY**

Padme sighs as she peers over the different holopads her father had read over. Each law didn't have a loop hole for her. She couldn't divorce her husband without his full agreement and he had to be present unless of other charges made by the Emperor himself. It seemed Senators are harder to divorce due to their planetary immunity. She rubs her tired eyes out of our weariness and just plain old being tired. She is tired of finding loop holes or investigating any leads to her soon to be ex-husband. But it was like he had dropped off the face of the galaxy. He could be anywhere under an alias or in the protection of the rebellion itself, though it was a fat chance he would join the rebels even out of shear desperation. He was a coward to go into hiding and taking her title and the wealth that he had gained from her father with him. She could not inherit anything back unless she stayed with her husband or divorced him and married someone else. She would be damned if she married another man. One Man had taken control of her life- she was damn sure another wouldn't have the same power.

In the course of her five and half years of marriage, Rush had broken her of every right she had as a woman- including her body. She winced at trying not to remember how rough of a lover he was. He never treated her fairly and she had come to hate sexual activities because of him. She didn't want another man in her life- she didn't need one to survive in this world and she'd prove everyone wrong.

She was like a piranha to her old friends. No one had called her or checked on her except Bail Organa who truly cared for her family. Organa helped her supply her little money and finances Sabe' could retrieve from the penthouse before it had been closed down. Her sister was out of a job too. Though she didn't seem to mind when Obi-wan asked to offer her help with her own financial situation. He wasn't a wealthy man, but a kind natured one who truly cared about her sister. She had watched her sister day after day spend time with the kind man and believed her sister had found a good one. Someone worth loving- though neither of them would admit it to the other. Everyone, including Ruwee Naberrie knew of their feelings for the other and was awaiting the moment Obi-wan Kenobi would ask his permission to marry his daughter.

Padme sighs again and blinks back her tired eyes. It is about two am and she should go to sleep. Her nieces were in town for the week and she told Sola she would baby-sit the following afternoon. She couldn't watch two young girls with no sleep or was that what motherhood would have been like? Padme exhales out a loud breath. She had accepted the fact that she couldn't become a mother. You needed a man to have a child, so that wasn't happening anytime soon. She would be 22 in a months time and considered in her mid-child bearing years. Most women her age had three or four children by now. They married young and became mothers young. Padme' had always just asked for those two things and what did she get out of it? A possible divorce and discovering the force sensitivity she possessed. She didn't know much about using this so-called " force". She had read from many tales from her childhood that force users could sense others around them and feel and see others force signatures. She hadn't tried that yet. She had found on the occasion it helpful to wave her hand and use this magical force to clean her chamber or bring clothes to her.

She yawns and decides it is time for bed. She decides on sleeping in her clothes and climbs into her cold bed alone. She turns on her side and her thoughts drift to her imprisoned friend. No one had heard anything about Anakin's trial date. He had been held for more than two months without any trial and he was in federal prison for all she knew.

" Ani-" She whispers to herself.

She wraps her arms around herself and attempts to hold back her tears. She needed to be strong and not think about his imprisonment. She shuts her eyes and then there it is- the tickle of her senses.. Something on the edge of her consciousness- the force shoot signals that someone was in the room with her.

_How can that be? _

Her mind wanders and senses for the source or presence in the darkness. She jumps or almost leaps out of her bed, when someone sits down on the other side of the mattress. A hand grabs her shoulders gently as she attempts to scream for help. Did Rush sneak in to finish the job?

" Pad- It's me. It's okay." The deep familiar baritone of her childhood friend whispers into her ear. Tears sting her eyes as she wraps around Anakin's dark form. Her senses had been right... someone had been there. She shudders into his touch and whispers, " You're alive."

He chuckles and she looks up at his dark gaze. He caresses her face in his hands and states, "I'm free of all charges."

She laughs in relief and claps her hands to turn on her main light. She clasps his hands in hers and states, " How did I not hear you come in?"

He chuckles and says, " I'm a pro at sneaking up on people."

She smirks and replies, " You'll have to teach me sometime."

He lowers her hands and clasps them in his own. He sighs and states, " I have some news and a job offer for you."

Her smile fades as she asks, " What sort of job?"

He breaths in and responses, " The news is your divorce will be approved by the Emperor and The Empress needs a handmaiden but this means you'll have to undergo Imperial Academy combative training and mind strengthening."

Padme's eyes search his as she realizes her out. The one she has wanted for so long. She smiles a small grin but firmly says, " I will take this offer, but under the condition that you train me yourself."

Anakin chuckles and advices, " I wouldn't dream of anything else Pad- listen you do realize you'll be risking your live for the Empress."

Padme' shrugs and expresses seriously, " Anakin, I have nothing to lose..."

She pulls away from him and slips herself out of her warm bed. Even in the blackness, Anakin can make out her harden expression as she whispers, " Trust me- I'm a social piranha at court and I don't ever want to fall behind another man as his wife."

Anakin bites his tongue at first and advises, " Pad- not all men are like Rush. Your young, don't dismiss the idea of finding someone as a companion."

Padme's harden gaze is met by Anakin's own tense gaze. Her eyes even in the blackness display a fury she's held onto for years. She spits out, " Anakin-most men are like Rush. There are few exceptions to the rule, and I will _never _allow another man that close again."

Anakin's eyes narrow at her as he retorts, " You don't know what you're doing to yourself Pad. You will become numb to emotions."

She laughs darkly and snaps, " You would too if someone had beat the shit out of you and raped you."

Her eyes are lost in rage and remembrance. Anakin's stomach drops hearing those last few words out of her mouth. So Rush had ruined her- body and soul. He looks away from her and in rage he can feel through the force objects in his mind begin to shatter.

Anakin mutters to himself, " I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Padme' hears his statement and utters, " I hope he's fallen to his death somewhere."

Anakin steps forward and whispers a vow to her, " If he hasn't, he will if I ever catch him near you again."

Padme' forms a small smile and says, " Thank you Ani. Now what about that training?"

His smile returns as he suggests, " You need to rest first. We'll start first thing in the morning."

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Location: Skywalker's Residence**

**Imperial City**

**Day 1 Month 4 Year 24 BBY**

Anakin heaves a heavy sigh as he throws the remainder of his gym bag onto his couch. The gym bag lands with a _thud_ and rolls promptly from the lavish white couch to the floor, while Anakin eyes the annoying bag drop again. He heaves out a gruff of annoyance and uses the force to sling-shot the black colored bag into the nearest closet. The slamming of the closet door alarms his sleeping roommate. Obi-wan yawns and stretches his legs and peeks out from his doorway. He blinks and eyes his roommate's annoyed expression.

"You're home late," Obi-wan's voice complains as he steps into the hallway.

Anakin says nothing and moves to pour himself a glass of fine Whisky. His day had been hell. He lips press onto the clear glass in his hand as the sour and familiar taste is bitter to his lips. He slams down the sour flavor and pours himself another drink. He gulps down the second drink without a thought. As he pours himself a third glass, Ben stops him and uses the force to pull the whiskey glass away from his friend.

His eyes express concern and he questions, "What the hell happened?"

Anakin's blue eyes pierce into the glass bottle of whiskey he holds onto and he takes a swing from the bottle and ignores the floating glass. His lips are pressed firm and tight. The days of late at work had been useless; more lives had been taken then he would have liked. Many of them rebel allies. That blasted Inquisitor Maul didn't trust him to interrogate the prisoners on his own yet. The Emperor had made it clear that he favored Anakin's tactics rather than Maul's useless murders. Anakin knew how to reason with others, and to betray their contacts….. But his job was pointless when the very people he attempts to save are slaughtered by Maul.

" Maul," Is the only response Anakin has for his friend.

Obi-wan steps forward and rub his golden hair. His hair is cut short and neat, though he needed to trim the growing beard. Sabe didn't seem to like it, and he had been meaning to cut it recently.

Obi-wan mutters, "He is a testy character, but the Emperor's favorite puppet."

Anakin's lips thin into a grimace as he murmurs, "That he is." He pauses and grips the glass bottle, ready to break it into a million pieces. He takes another swig and snaps, " I feel pointless! How can I make a difference against the Empire when all I do is sit back and watch him murder allies?"

Obi-wan sighs in defeat and says, " It is true, but we have to wait to make our move. We cannot afford for the alliance to lose the contacts they have as of now within the Empire's ranks. We have come so far in the past six years-"

Anakin cuts him off promptly, "And will it be another six before we can make an sort of attack? I can't stand by any longer and watch the Empire destroy what we have worked so hard for!"

Anakin's grip tightens in the force and the mirror and floating glass of whiskey shatter under his forceful wave of rage. Obi-wan's eyes widen and he tries to reassure, "We are working as fast as we can Anakin. What more would you have us do?"

Anakin flings his right hand out and yells, " I don't know? What about the Jedi? Can't we intervene?"

Obi-wan shrugs states calmly, "Jedi are peacekeepers we cannot fight a war alone. They're not enough of us in numbers to fight the Empire's armies. It just takes time."

Anakin sighs out his frustration and rubs his hair. How can he feel so useless? If someone would stand up to the damn Emperor and strick hard and intervened perhaps the Alliance might consider a larger scale attack in a year or two or even less. The question is who can make this sort of change?

Anakin paces his living room for a mere few moments before the answer is there. Someone with the ability of using the force, and the uses of a light-saber: him.

He knew the only way to make an impact on the Empire would be to do it himself. Perhaps he could use an alias of sorts to prevent any ties to his true identity. His grimace fades away as the plan begins to form in his mind. The people need someone to stand up for them- for justice and not hide away like the weak group of Jedi had done in the past.

Anakin cocks his head to the side and mutters, " Do you still have access to any prototype armor?"

Obi-wan blinks back his friend's change in attitude and states, "I do, I have several pieces of armor here if you need them. Anakin what are you thinking?"

Anakin's smirk returns as he responds, " I'm thinking the galaxy needs shaken up. Things need to change and I'm going to get the ball rolling for the alliance."

Obi-wan eyes his friend with caution. Anakin always had crazy ideas, but for him to attack the Empire directly was insane and suicide! Obi-wan cautions his friend, "Anakin what you are thinking of doing is dangerous and insane. If your caught –"

Anakin holds out his hand for his friend to stop the lecture. He assures, "I know the risks Ben. I don't need a lecture from you. However, I do need to see any prototypes you have available."

Obi-wan's gray eyes remain calm as he leads the way to the spare bedroom in the apartment. The hallway is sparse as the reach the mostly empty room. Obi-wan presses the entrance to the room and the door slides open. The two men enter the room and Anakin eye's the walls in curiosity. He never stepped foot in this room due to the keypad lock. He smirks at the insane amount of armor just lying around the room.

He jokes, "You have several pieces? This is more like a fetish."

Obi-wan grumbles a curse at him and gestures to the room. "Anything in particular you need?"

Anakin eyes the armor, and a certain black piece of armor catches his eye. He steps over to the large chest piece and knocks on the metal. It is hard and has several key panels on the front. Anakin points at the piece and questions, "What was this supposed to be used for?"

Obi-wan gestures towards the armor and he suggests, "It had several uses but it is too expensive to make. The suit can withstand large amount of outside space pressures, hence the breathing apparatus, and originally the Imperial Navy thought it would be useful in combat. The Dural steel alloy used is fire proof and laser proof. It may withstand some damage made by a light-saber, but not too much of it. But regular blaster-fire should be fine."

Anakin eyes the suit and murmurs, "Does it all come in black?"

Obi-wan's eyes gesture to the helmet sitting on the shelf above the armor. The circular helmet sits there and Anakin's eyes fall onto the dark soulless eyes of the mask. The mask is captivating as if it calls out for him to take it and use its powers.

Anakin smirks and mutters, "I'll take it."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you for those new followers. Guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. The last chapter was inspired a bit of Batman Begins if anyone caught how I chose Anakin to " choose" his armor. Please review, it keeps my spirits up and helps me keep writing this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Imperial Prison, Interrogation Cells**

**Day 3 Month 5 Year 24 BBY**

The rebel's screams fill the room as he is tortured by his captor. The deep baritone voice resonances over his screams, " Tell me the location of the rebel base."

The young man's screams do not stop as his hands shine in burn marks over the force lightening used on him. His captor does not hide in the shadows and he is not intimidated by any rebel. His captor smirks at the man's agony, as if he is enjoying this moment. Those sharp icy blue eyes hold no warmth for him victim as his voice booms, " Where are the rebel scum hiding?"

Those sharp blue eyes are inches from his own brown ones. The man shudders with fear from his captor. The man known as the infamous inquisitor was no other than Anakin Skywalker of the Imperial Navy. The rebel had heard stories of his types of torture, shock, being choked or rather stabbed by several melee knives the man kept on his person. Most rebels knew Inquisitor Skywalker as a man not to bargain with. He always got the information that he wanted. Most men would rather die than face the inquisitor.

The rebel's screams halt as does the force lightening. He shudders in agony and pleads, " Please just kill me already."

The vile sickening sound of the Inquisitor's voice makes the air lower a few degrees. He hisses to the scum, " I will, after you tell me the location of the rebel base."

The rebel cries like a pitiful squalling bird. Anakin's cold eyes stare into his as the rebel replies, " I don't have any connections to the base itself, but I can give you the location of the armory. It is located on the moon of Endor. "

Anakin smirks at this knowledge and utters, " Good- very good- you may be of use to me."

The man shudders and whimpers, " But I thought you were done with me."

Anakin's hard eyes pierce through him as he retorts, " Not until you've told me the location of the rebel's base. I know you have connections- but for today I think I've had enough questions answered."

The man whimpers and begs him for his death. Anakin Skywalker opens the cell door and leaves the pitiful creature to his poor thoughts. He had the location of the armory and now, would send a crew to destroy it. He wipes his hands of any blood and makes his way to the throne room.

When the lift makes a soft ding, he approaches the Emperor in great pride. Throughout the past few months his name had made its way across the galaxy. Inquisitor Skywalker was seen with fear wherever he went. He held prestige and power that he hadn't thought he could within the Imperial Navy at 22 years old.

" My grace," Anakin's voice announces his return to the throne room. He bends down on his left knee and hears the chuckle of his emperor's voice.

" Ah, young Skywalker, what pleasure do I owe your presence?"

Anakin's eyes lift to meet his grace's and he proudly states, " I have made progress with the rebel caught aboard the Imperial Cruiser, the Zabark."

The Emperor's grin turns into a wicked grin as his voice inquires, " What progress have you made? Tell me you know of the location of the rebels base."

Anakin sighs and mutters, " No, but I know where their armory and weapons are stored. It is a start, but I plan on breaking the rest of the information out of him."

The Emperor's laughter cackles through the air as he replies," Now go."

Anakin bows in respect again and turns to leave for his office.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**Day 3 Month 5 Year 24 BBY**

" We have a problem," Anakin mumbles as he enters the quarters he shares with Ben Kenobi.

Obi-wan turns as he lounges on his couch. Anakin only used those words if the rebellion had issues or information had been leaked out from one of his interrogations. Obi-wan breathes out a loud breathe and mutters, " What is it this time?"

Anakin sits beside his friend and mentions, " A rebel spy gave me in-tell to the location of the armory on Endor. We need to contact them immediately for an evacuation."

Obi-wan sighs again and mutters, " You mean you tortured the spy and he pleaded with you to kill him and he gave you the location of the armory."

Anakin's eyes narrow as he says carefully, " Yes, but is it necessary of my job."

Obi-wan eyes his friend and responds with carelessness, " It is not necessary of your job as an Imperial Officer. Anakin I worry about you and your closeness to the Emperor."

Anakin's voice snaps at him, " I'm the best inquisitor in the fleet. They need my skills and don't think they're impacting my main mission to end the empire."

Obi-wan sighs and says, " Old friend, you've been using the dark side again, haven't you? Anakin I've told you how dangerous using those powers are. It's intoxicating like a drug."

Anakin bounces on his feet and shouts, " Obi-wan I have to keep appearances up! It is not like I actually enjoy using my powers for torture."

Obi-wan eyes his friend wearily and announces, " You do, admit it. Anakin your powers have grown as of late and I can sense when you use them. Don't lose sight of our goal. You need to find another way to help the galaxy."

Anakin turns on his friend in rage and spits out, " How? I cannot reveal my work for the rebellion. How can I be of service to a cause I can't even help?"

Obi-wan shrugs and mumbles, " I'll get in touch with my contacts and deal with the Imperials on Endor."

Anakin huffs and snaps, " I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

Obi-wan stands to his feet and says, " Then find another way to help. What of that idea you had about a month ago?"

Anakin halts his raging efforts for a moment and turns to his friend. Anakin had been waiting patiently to use the time to choose a time to strike.. Perhaps this was the moment of truth.

Anakin's rage has calmed and a plan begins to form in his mind. He taps his fingers on his chin as he suggests, " I think it's time for me to take a trip to Endor."

* * *

**Location: Endor**

**Imperial Star Destroyer**

**Day 4 Month 5 Year 23 BBY**

Two Imperial Officers speak in the corridors as they are off for the night. The ship is quite quiet as people come and go on their way for shift changes. The gun turrets are close by to their duty station. A dark figure watches, cloaked in the force. The two officers exit the corridor and the dark figure turns down the other end of the hall. His mission is simple- destroy the gun turrets and any other equipment needed to attack the rebels on the moon's surface below.

The dark cloaked figure enters the room with the gun turrets and closes the pad locks behind him. His hears the sounds of footsteps coming his way and before he hides presence with the force, three officers notice the tall fearful figure. Their eyes become wide at seeing this creature. It stands at over six feet, and appears to look like a man in an armored suit. The worse part of the armor is the helmet. The breathing sounds coming from the machine or man- or rather monster. The three officers fire their blasters at the figure, but their fire is blocked by a wave of his hand. Their eyes are as wide as saucers as the figure's hand reaches out and the hissing of a light-saber can be heard. The humming noise fills the room as the streak of blue fills their irises. The Officers fire again, and this time, the figure just slices off the first officer's arm holding his blaster. He falls to his knees and the saber slices through his chest.

The other two officers scream as the lights fill their eyes and it is the last thing they see.

The dark figure pounces down on the gun turrets and begins to set charges to each one. No other sounds of guards can be heard over the sounds of the respirator. The character known as Darth Vader sets the charges for five minutes, which should be enough time for him to escape to a escape pod to the moon.

He had to find the armory aboard the ship as well. His knowledge of most star destroyers came from his experience with studying their maps in engineering class at the Academy. He didn't have much time either to find the armories, less than five minutes to be exact.

His eyes through the red lenses search for a computer terminal. If he could set the ship for self-destruct mode, then it would kill two birds with one stone. The armories would be destroyed along with the rest of the ship, but killing innocent officers hadn't been in his plans, but rather a necessary evil. His eyes land on a computer terminal six feet away from him. He strolls over to the terminal and presses the entry keycode, which is encrypted . He curses underneath his breathe which comes out of the voice box a booming rattling noise.

" Did you hear that? Someone is down here." The sounds of stormtroopers murmur several corridors away. Vader's senses through the force pick up the eight stormtroopers. He was outnumbered and out maned, and considering he only had a few minutes to make it back to the escape pods... didn't leave him much choice.

He curses again and fiddles with the blasted computer. His fingers work quickly and his eyes search through the base computer's programs. His fingers meet with the core program for the engines to overheat. He smirks underneath his helmet.

_Perfect- it won't blow up the ship, but it will stall out their engines and allow the rebels to reach freedom._

His wristwatch beeps at him, 2 minutes to evacuate the area he is in. He presses the heat levels to rise in the core engines and presses the accept buttons on the computer's pad screen. The sounds of the stormtroopers go nearer and Vader's begins his descent towards the escape pods. He needed to get out of the blast zone or he'd become one with the force before it is necessary.

His watch warns him again- a minutes to reach the safety zone. The pods were not more than five corridors away, but not enough time to reach them. He begins to sprint in the heavy armor down the corridors as the seconds tick by. He reaches a blast shield doorway, and slams his hand down onto the pad. The blast door slams shut just as his timer begins its final count down

3...2...1.

The explosion rattles across the corridors Vader has just sprinted through. He begins a walking pace towards the escape pods as the alarms across the ship warn of the explosion on level 3. He smirks under his helmet as he feels the stalling of the engines. His plan was in action... and had worked.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Location: ****Cayan Club**

**Imperial City**

**Day 15 Month 6 Year 24 BBY**

The thunder of the beat in the club danced in her ears. Her body moved in time with the music as it thunders through her veins. Her eyes are closed as she moves her body to the music. The beat fills her heart with joy. Tonight was a night to celebrate her freedom. It has been official for a few weeks, but the stress of her new profession had not allowed her to celebrate her newly found freedom. She bounces in time in her heels. Her sister had dragged her out of the house, chastising she should celebrate her single status. This was her time to get messy, and make a hot mess of one night or two. Though she would hardly say going out on the town would cause her life to swirl out of control. After all, she is a handmaiden to the Empress. She can't afford to lose too much control of her life. Possessive hands grip her hips and she grinds against the man behind her. She had no idea who the stranger was, but with his good looks and drunken state, who cared? She didn't, for once in her life she didn't care.

The music sways her body to the right and the left. She grinds into the man behind her and she feels the drunken cutie grip her ass. She grips onto his hand tightly and stops her movement. He eyes her wildly as she pushes several fingers back and he yelps. He curses out, "Bitch!"

Padme' leans forward in the loud music so he can hear her, "Don't touch my ass then."

The man steps away from her as she allows his crushed and probably broken fingers to leave hers. He eyes another drunken woman wearing nothing but a short yellow dress which hides nothing- and Padme' knew the woman was more than likely a slut looking for a good fuck for the night.

Padme' sighs and continues to exit off of the dance floor. Her red heels click under her feet as she makes her way to her awaiting friends. Her hips sway to the beat as she reaches their table. She grabs one of the shots of whiskey on the table and eyes her sister sitting there with a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes shine in concern and she asks, "What happened with that guy? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

Padme' sniffs and murmurs, "I was until he got frisky with my lady parts."

Anakin senses her frustration and asks, " Did you break his fingers?"

Padme' turns to her friend and smirks, " No, but possible fractures. Nothing that won't heal."

Anakin smirks with satisfaction and sips his pale glass of whiskey for the evening. He had taught her well. She was learning quickly and could handle the local men in a bar. She pouts at the trio standing at their table. The music blares through them as she states, "You know the three of you complained that I should come out and live it up. And I'm the only one dancing and attempting to have a good time."

Sabe smiles to her partner in crime for the night. Ben holds her hand in his and clasps it firmly. He states, " Exactly the point, I'm enjoying Sabe's company tremendously. On the other hand, why don't you drag Anakin out there? You've been sulking all night."

Anakin shoots daggers at his roommate and friend. He had come to stand guard and if needed intervene with any locals his best friend couldn't handle; though he hadn't had to do much of anything other than drink several shots which he could now feel beginning to take affect over his body. Padme smirks at her best friend of many years and those brown eyes of hers plead with him. She says, "You are being a party pooper Ani. I've seen many women tonight ask you to dance and you turned them down. What gives?"

Anakin downs his shot and murmurs, "None of them caught my interest."

Padme' rolls her eyes out of annoyance. Her best friend had no idea how good looking he is. Tonight was a perfect example; he had on a black short sleeve shirt which accents his muscular toned body and black slacks. His usually curly blond hair is gel back. His arms have stayed crossed most of the night as if he was a bouncer who worked there.

Padme' pouts her lips at him and states, "Then would you put up with me for a dance?"

Anakin's lips thin. He preferred to not dance in front of huge crowds. And it didn't help his friend had chosen to wear her best club dress. Padme' pouts her bright red lips to him, and her brown locks fall around her face. His eyes downcast to the very short thigh length dress. The red dress showed off her toned legs and body. It fit her just in the right ways. He worries that his attraction for her will be quite obvious if he dances with her.

She tugs on his arm like a child. She complains, "You force me to complete several katas over several hours, and you can't spare one dance for an old friend?"

He rolls his eyes and Ben assures him, " It won't hurt you to enjoy yourself for a few moments."

Anakin sighs as he allows himself to be dragged by the brunette to the dance floor. The music beat is addicting and pulses through her veins. She bounces to the thick beat and attempts to shove her dance partner to dance to the music as well. Her playful brown eyes watch him through her drunken haze. He attempts to move his own body to the beat and watches her carefully. His senses prickle at warning of her overloading senses. She was near her drunken point of no return. Her body sways to the music and she leans on him and grinds her body with his. Anakin gulps as his body reacts to hers immediately. She turns away from him and grinds her ass into his hips. He grits his teeth out of frustration and attempts to quell away sort of desire pulsing through his veins. She places his hands on her hips and forces his hips to move with hers. His eyes close at the feeling of her touch. He desired to keep her this close. The music continues around them, but the couple is lost in the moment and the beat. Anakin tries to fight the urges coursing through him and Padme'. Padme' is on the opposite spectrum- attempting to have a good time with an old friend and perhaps drive him mad with desire while she's at it.

Sabe and Ben watch from the sidelines. Ben's arm stay propped against his girlfriend of two months. He eyes the couple on the floor and murmurs into her ear, " Do you think he's having a good time with her?"

Sabe chuckles and murmurs back, " He appears to be in sheer pain. Anakin's changed much since I knew him as a child. He was so carefree and relaxed…. I think the Navy has stuck a pole up his ass. He isn't as fun as he used to be."

Ben chuckles at her statement but he knows it is the truth. Anakin has become obsessed with this ideal of saving the galaxy from the dreaded Empire. He feels it is his responsibility to make a difference for the galaxy. He places the weight of the galaxy onto his shoulders, but in reality who else would fight or have the sort of abilities to make a strike on the Empire? No one did except him. Qui-gon believed in a thousand year old prophecy that one force user will bring balance to the force. He had never seen in his lifetime the sort of power that Anakin possesses.

Ben isn't sure what to believe in other than the woman in his arms.

Sabe sinks into her lover's arms and sighs. She felt content with her life, career and romance. She felt blessed to have the people in her life that she did. Ben had come out of nowhere and now they are two peas in a pod. Her eyes peer up out of the corner of her gaze. His fetching gray eyes stare down at her as he senses her stare. She murmurs out of the blue, "I love you Ben,"

Ben keeps his gaze down at the woman in his arms. He smiles softly and then kisses her cheek whispering back, "I love you too."

She takes a huge sigh of relief as she hadn't murmured those words to anyone before this moment. Yes there had been a few lucky men in her life, but none had possessed her heart as Obi-wan Kenobi had. She leans into his warm embrace and whispers, "I wish this could last forever."

Ben chuckles and whispers, "It can."

Sabe's eyes perk up in confusion into his gray gaze. His warm eyes are cheerful and shine with a hidden meaning. She isn't sure what he means, but she intends to discover the truth. She asks with interest, " How?"

Ben's grin widens as he leans down to her ear. His breath tickles her ear as he murmurs, " Marry Me,"

Sabe's breathing shortens for a few moments. Her heart soars in her chest. She turns her body around to face her boyfriend. Her fingers feel his touch as he slips a metal ring onto her finger and asks, " Be my wife, you would make me the happiest man on Courscant."

Sabe's eyes are on the brink of breaking out into tears. She clasps her hand over her mouth. She chuckles and whispers through her hand, "Yes, of course I will."

Ben's laughter echoes in her ears as he grasps her into his awaiting arms.

At this point, Padme's eyes turn as she senses the alteration in her sister's mood. She whirls her eyes onto the couple off of the dance floor. The last song has ended and she grips her best friend's hand and drags him off the dance floor. They reach their destination and the second couple who seem to be glowing in the force.

Padme' eyes the couple suspiciously and Sabe' outstretches her left hand which has a small metal object around her ring finger. Padme' watches her sister's happiness shine through her smile and expression on her face. Her golden eyes dance with the love and joy she feels for her newfound fiancee'.

Padme' forces a smile as she feels her stomach drop. It is a shocking feeling. She should be joyously happy for her sister, but all she feels is envy. Envy of the happiness her sister has found with a good man. Padme' sees flashes of a life she could have had before her first marriage had begun…. And she didn't have that option now.

Padme' clasps her sister's ringed hand and exclaims, "Congratulations! You picked a good man."

Anakin chuckles and pats his best friend's back and murmurs, " You devil. I didn't know of your intentions tonight."

Ben shrugs and states, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sabe grins at her fiancée' and states, "That it was."

Padme' pours each of them a glass of whiskey in the shot glasses. She pushes the clear glasses towards her companions. Each of them takes the shot and downs in celebration. The warm liquid spreads across her belly and she pours herself another. She needs several more to drown the deep envy in her gut.

**Location: ****Padme's apartment**

**Imperial City**

**Day 15 Month 4 Year 24 BBY**

Padme' leans into her friend's shoulder as she is carried into her apartment. The darkness fades away as the wave of light filters through the room. She blinks back the newfound light and feels her friend's steps as he places her on her couch. She had drunk herself under the table- well to the point that Anakin had to carry her ass out of the taxi speeder into her apartment. She had spoken with slurred speech the entire way about how vibrant and happy her sister was tonight. She was a bit too elated for Anakin's tastes.

Padme' watches her friend reach for her red heels and tear them off of her aching feet. She sighs and dives her tense muscles into the soft fabric of the couch. She watches her friend carefully and pats the couch. His body pushes her legs away and he sits down next to her. She switches her body so she's leaning against his large muscular shoulders. He leans into her touch and brushes back the curls in her face. He knows she is bothered by something knocking at her insides. She says nothing and breathes in his fresh soapy scent.

She licks her lips and murmurs, "I am truly happy for them."

Anakin sighs and states, "Pad- I don't think you want to face your true feelings of your sister's engagement."

Padme' bites her lip and attempts to force the tears from falling. She whispers clearly, "I shouldn't feel envious of her life- but I am. I'm a horrible sister."

Anakin wipes away the single tear that drips down her cheek. He keeps brushing back her curls from her face and whispers, "You are not a horrible sister. You did exactly the right thing- over do your excitement about their engagement."

She chuckles through her tears and deadpans, "But I am truly envious of her happiness. She has everything I always wanted- a career, a good man- and now a wedding to plan for. I know I chose my path, but I wish I could change it."

Anakin's chest tightens at her confessions. He feels much for his friend and wishes there was a right time to express his own emotions towards her. But now? Now was not the time….. It could never be and he knows this. Her heart is closed and unreachable after all she's been through.

She murmurs out of the blue, " Ani, do you think if I hadn't married Rush, that I-" She struggles for the right words through her haze of emotions. Her eyes peer up at him as she stammers out, " Do you think things would be different between us?"

Anakin peers down at her and his chest tightens more. She was asking him if things would have worked out between them? Through her drunken gaze, he knows if he were to respond with the whole truth, she'd regret asking him tomorrow. He attempts with his words,  
" I'm not sure what you mean."

He has to tread sensibly on her heart with his words. He cannot throw any chances of a relationship with her as a friend, nor risk losing his own heart in denying his own feelings for her.

She twists her body in his hold and faces him now. Her questionable muddy pools of sepia stare up at him. She states, "I mean- do you think our friendship would be in the state it is now?"

Anakin's lips thin and he murmurs, "I don't know. If it hadn't been for your ex-husband, I wouldn't have reunited with you as soon. I wouldn't have had the chance to apologize for being an idiot all those years ago."

She nods her head in pondering. She knows his statement is the actuality of the alternate situation. But it wasn't what she wanted to ask him. She dreaded the answer to her question. She wanted to know more- to question him in her drunken state. She needed the confirmation that she had felt so long ago. She whispers against his shirt as she leans down onto his chest, "I agree, but that isn't what I meant."

His eyes fall onto hers as he questions. "What did you mean then?"

She licks her lips out of nervousness. Why on Courscant was she nervous about his answer? She didn't want to be in a relationship with any man, but what in Sith's hells did she want to know the answer to her pondering mind? It isn't like anything could come to his response. It was an innocence question after all. After all she probably wouldn't remember asking him either. She had drunk herself into a stupor. She hadn't drank that much since the second time Rush had beat her to keep the pain at bay.

She bites her red lips and murmurs, "I- meant do you think if I hadn't married Rush that perhaps we would have been… more than what we are now."

Anakin swallows hard watching those curious brown eyes of hers. She leans into his chest as her eyes are beginning to get heavy for exhaustion. He sighs and watches her and continues to brush her curls for a few moments and senses her soft breaths in the room. It was a sign she was beginning to fall asleep on him.

" Pad?"

" Hmm?" She whispers in her sleepy state.

He pauses for moment and keeps his eyes planted onto her. He whispers, " Yes, I think we would have been more than what we are now. I wish we were more than we are now."

No response comes from his companion on his chest. He sighs and whispers to her sleeping form, " If you would just give me a chance to make you as happy as your sister is with Ben…"

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Location: **Sabe's and Obi-wan's Apartment

**Imperial City**

**Day 1 Month 8 Year 24 BBY**

Anakin hulls an oversized metal crate of possessions up the second flight of stairs in the apartment building. The lift had gone out that morning and Anakin saw it as a sign that Karma and the force are beginning to shine against him. He hulls the crate up the steps and reaches the corridor which his former roommate and his fiancée' are moving into. The apartment building was a moderate complex with several middle class officers who worked in the same R&amp;D department as Ben. The price on the apartment was moderate and affordable since Sabe did not work any longer and Ben made a fair amount of credits.

Anakin's footsteps can be heard thumping away as he reaches the last apartment door on the left-hand side. His eyes stare at the metal gray doorway and he knocks or rather kicks the door with his foot. His hands are full and he cannot ring the doorbell at this time. The door slides open to reveal Sabe's smiling face and she gestures Anakin to their new home. Anakin attempts a warm smile back and his eyes wander around the spacious apartment.

The apartment's living quarters had a built in kitchen which is attached directly into the living room. The dining room is small, but large enough to accommodate at least four people if needed at a table. The floors are made out of a wood from Naboo which must have been quite expensive to have been imported in. The walls are painted in lavish blues, and greens- all the wondrous colors of a Nabian's home; all reminders of his own childhood home.

Sabe offers him a glass of water from the sink. Anakin eagerly takes it and downs the glass. Sabe smiles at him and suggests, " You have worked hard today. Thank you for helping us move."

Anakin grins at her and states out of affection, "No problem. It's not every day I get my space back to myself."

Ben's voice scoffs to him as he enters the kitchen with a screw driver in hand, "I know how much you want to be rid of me. It hurts my feelings."

Ben's mocking tone makes his friend turn to him. Anakin presses his hand over his heart and says out of sarcasm, "I am touched, but you're no longer a bachelor."

Ben smiles at him and jokes, "That is true, but I think you wanted your place to yourself so you can bring home a woman at any time."

Sabe' places her hands on her hips and mutters, " If you knew how to stay in a relationship long enough, you might be happy."

Anakin's eyes fall onto Sabe's golden ones. She was concerned about him and his recent dating life; the nonexistent dating life. Anakin on an occasion would bring home a woman for a one night stand, but never for anything other than a sexual encounter. Ben had told Sabe that his crazy work hours were to blame. But Sabe didn't buy it. Ben worked just as many hours a week and still managed to keep their relationship intact. She thought of Anakin like a little brother and worried for his sake. It was no secret that many women whispered amongst themselves about the fair Inquisitor of the Imperial Navy.

Padme' had told Sabe of several of her co-workers drooled over any idea of being close to the man. It wasn't like he didn't have a reputation as a fairly decent employee of the Emperor. In fact, the Emperor held him in high esteem for all of the rebels who had pleaded for their lives with Anakin at the helm of their questioning.

Anakin eyes the young couple and how normal their relationship was compared to his with his counterpart. Sabe' and Ben are affection with one another- they have built a friendship around their love as well. They work well together and trust one another. On the other hand, he and Padme' had a relationship that could be rocky at times. They may have a deep profound friendship but there are times… when Anakin would rather torture a prisoner than deal with his best friend. She had changed much in the last few months. Her weakened state with Rush was over. Her strong mentality had returned along with her confidence. She could handle many things, but her heart suffered. She no longer felt the need to allow anyone near her emotions. She trusted men as far as she can throw them- including Anakin. There were times they had fought over who would pay for their meals. There were times she pulled away from his embrace when he tried to hug her too. He knows he cannot become too attached to her as well. It is pointless to even try…. He had tried to not give up on the dream that one day she might wake up from this nightmare and perhaps allow him in. That wasn't anytime soon.

Sabe frowns as she observes the grimace forming on her friend's face. She eyes the blue eyed young man and questions, "Your worried about her, aren't you?"

Anakin's thoughts snap back to his reality. His eyes steady on his two friends and he says, "Yes, she has never lived alone before. Perhaps it would be better for her to have a roommate."

Sabe shrugs and states, "I told her the same. But she reassured me she needs to be alone right now. I don't see how it is good for her. I'm worried she's shutting all of us out."

Anakin nods in agreement. Padme' had distanced herself since her last encounter with her ex-husband. Anakin's frown deepens as he remembers the information he had received the day before. Rush Clovis had been sighted on his home planet a week prior. He had made some sort of deal with the Banking Clan and had left without a trace once more. Anakin had an idea where he had gone. There are rumors floating around that he is using his inheritance to construct some sort of weapon for the Empire. Anakin had asked Inquisitor Maul about this deal and he had murmured something along the lines of "It doesn't concern you." It didn't if Rush had been pardoned by the Emperor for his crimes, which he highly thought to be possible. If Padme' found out about this-kriff knows what she might do…. Though Anakin didn't think she would go to the extreme of killing him. She might try to kick his ass though….

Ben eyes his friend and states, "You haven't told her yet about Rush."

Anakin grips the glass in his hand tighter and mutters, "I don't know how to tell her."

Sabe's lips thin and she utters, "You shouldn't right now. Padme's in a dark place… I don't want her to do anything rash."

Anakin shakes his head and states, "I know … I keep debating with myself on how to approach her with this knowledge."

Ben shrugs and murmurs, "Perhaps for now it shall remain between us. Now, Anakin don't you have a flight to catch?"

Anakin smiles at the mention of his evening spectacle. He had an important mission to complete that evening. A mission not of Imperial knowledge as of yet; a job Vader had to complete. He had a rally point to meet a rebel band of the alliance to seek assistance. They had heard of his work and thought his radical ideals would be helpful to their movement. His was meeting with a particular leader on Tatootine in a day's time.

His smile fades at the mention of the planet he called home for four years of his life. It was also the planet he had last seen his mother on. He has no idea of her status of life or yet even the possibility if she is alive or not. He hadn't thought about her in years- the Naberrie's had become his family and had treated him well- more than he ever thought he deserved.

" Anakin? Are you in there?" Sabe's hand fans across his line of vision.

Anakin blinks back his thoughts and smiles at her. He apologizes, " Sorry Sab's. I got lost in thought. I probably should be on my way and get packed for my trip."

Ben pats his friend's shoulder and gestures to the doorway. " I'll walk you out."

Anakin leads the way to his friend's new place and slides the door open with a use of the force. He smiles and suggests, " Don't worry about me old friend. I'll be fine."

Ben's concerned gray eyes watch his old friend closely. He murmurs, " Your going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Anakin chuckles as he responds, " Surely I hope not. I'll let you know what I find out."

Ben pats his friend's shoulder and says, " May the force be with you."

Anakin bows his head slightly and says, " And with you."

The door slides shut as Anakin leaves his friend's apartment. He has work to do and not enough to do complete it in…..

**Location: Outskirts of Mois Esiley **

**Tatooine**

**Day 8 Month 6 Year 24 BBY**

**The twin suns would rise in a little over an hour's time. The hissing sound of the suit's ventilator keeps Vader's steps in time with his breathing. The sounds coming out as breathe's would scare the living daylights out of any normal child or being for that matter. Vader's black holes of eyes stay perched on the man in front of him. The rebel was none other than a Jedi Knight Ferus Olin.**

**Ferus has a reputation on the Imperial fleet as a savior of sorts. At 28 years old, the Captain had his own starship to command and several Imperial officers under him. He is one of the best according to Imperial Naval Academy's records. His plans and tactics had changed and altered battle history. **

**As a trained Jedi and rebel, he has the abilities to change the course of battle. It is a rare gift to have as a force sensitive. Vader himself did not have this kind of gift. Battle meditiation to years to control and Ferus had been found as a small boy, so he had been trained to use his force gifts for more than Vader had.**

**Ferus eyes the black armored man with caution. His superiors had heard about Vader's work to save the Endor's fleet and they had been greatful for his actions. Lord Vader may dress the part of what the fairy tales would call a " Sith Lord" but he was a hero compared to those stories villians. **

" **You must be Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to meet the hero of Endor."**

**The hissing breathing sounds escapes the amored man's chest. Lord Vader's voice is low as he states, " It was nothing, now the rebels have requested this meeting to seek out my help. What do they need?"**

**Ferus pulls out a package from his sachtel and hands the datapad to the black suited being. He wanders what is under that suit of amor and cannot tell if it is a humanoid or another sort of being. Though he can feel the force flowing through this character. **

**Vader takes the datapad and his eyes scan the data pouring out of it. Ferus begins, " It seems the Emperor has ordered a serect portion of the Imperial Fleet to begin constructing some sort of Imperial Battle Station. The Emperor is asking for several members of presiatge families to support his Battle Station."**

**Lord Vader's chest tightens at the mention of this station. It had only been yesterday where he had heard Maul discussing these plans with another officer. If this was true…. Then the rebellion fleet would be annilated by this Imperial Battle Station. Lord Vader asks, " And what does the rebellion want me to do?"**

**Fersus says quietly, " Investiagte who might have the plans for this Battle station and retrieve them for us. I know this may take some time, but any leads that my arise follow them."**

**Lord Vader sighs and mutters, " This may take me months to uncover. And what does the rebellion want me to do with the people involved?"**

**Ferus' eyes darken at the mention of murdering another living being. He says darkly, " Your orders are to investigate this matter and do whatever must be done to those involved."**

**Lord Vader eyes the young man and suggests, " You disagree with your superior's orders."**

**Ferus bites his tougue and murmurs, " I am not allowed to share my opinion. I am only following orders. I will meet with you again in a month's time to see how your progress is going."**

**Lord Vader nods his head and says, " It will be done."**

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the followers and reviewer. And to the guest who asked if Anakin is Darth Vader. He is indeed Vader, but remember this story is AU, and Vader's alias is being used to help the rebels, not the Sith. **

**Chapter 15**

**Location: Imperial Center**

**Imperial Training Center**

**Day 20 Month 9 Year 24 BBY**

Anakin whips around his metal sword low in the style of his Auturo saber techniques. Padme' uses her own sword to meet his. They clash with a fiery _bang_. He swirls his sword gracefully in a high sweep and Padme' leaps over his head and meets his saber which misses her arm. She encircles her prey and taunts, " Given up Ani?"

He teases back with a smirk, " Not a chance." His focuses turns to her weakness. He uses the force to turn his attention of her normal blocks and attacks. She wasn't as predictable as she had been over the past year.. She continued to learn each day. She was a fast learner which was incredible.

She is after all a small woman, standing at 5ft 4 inches, compared to his 6ft frame.

He notices her weakness; a sweep to her knees would wreck her of her fighting stance. She bends her knees in anticipation as he sweeps low, her eyes widen as she begins her slow descent to the mat. She notices her sword going down and throws it towards the ground. She grips her sword dug into the mat. Her back hits the mat and Anakin begins his sword's descent on her neck. She uses her sword to swing her full body weight unearth his feet. He groans from the ache in his legs as he falls like a tree being cut down. She lands on her knees and grabs his own sword, and places it onto his chest. She smugly states, " I win again."

Anakin rolls his eyes and states, " I let you win this time."

She crosses her arms and murmurs, "Right... you let me win. Sure just like the past four times in the past two hours."

Anakin eyes the clock and sighs. " We have to get cleaned up if we're gonna make it to their ceremony."

Padme's smug facial features grimace as she peers up at the clock. He was indeed expressing the truth. It was half past noon. Sabe' would be expecting her maid of honor to be on time for her wedding ceremony. It wasn't much but a small gathering at their home.

Padme' wipes the sweat off of her face as she helps Anakin to his feet. She responds, " Sabe' will hide my skin if I don't make it to her wedding."

Anakin grins at her and responses, " I doubt it will be any worse if if the best man is late too."

Padme' reaches for her towel and puts her sword back into place. These months of training had paid off.. She enjoyed her other handmaidens and felt free for once in her life. Everything seemed to be heading in the right direction and she had a lead on her ex-husband's whereabouts.

She wanted retribution for what he stole from her and he'd soon receive that payment in kind.

"Pad- if you keep staring at the clock, we will be late and we'll both be skinned alive." Anakin waves a hand in front of her face.

She blinks back herself to reality and murmurs, " Sorry, I was thinking about something."

He grips her arm and says, " Quiet daydreaming then."

She chuckles and thinks " If only you knew."

**Location: Imperial Center**

**Kenobi Residence**

**Day 5 Month 8 Year 24 BBY**

**Late Evening**

Several glasses clink as applause as the bride dances with her father. Padme' watches her delighted sibling, smiling in her wedding dress. Sabe gleams with beauty as their father whirls her around. Her dress is simple in design and shorter than a normal bride's dress. Her small frame shines in her off-white dress. Her chocolate hair is tied back in a simple bun. She laughs at something their father says, but Padme' cannot hear their conversation.

She watches in envy at her sister's happiness. This simplest pleasure Padme' had desired six years prior. She had been robbed of all happiness. At least Sabe and Obi-wan had a chance at love. Padme' wasn't shocked at their announcement and she knew it wouldn't be long before they would announce a child on the way- at least that is what her sister desired soon. She is after all 25 years old and older than most newly married women.

Bail Organa stands behind his dear friend Ms. Naberrie and states, " Dorme' would have liked Obi-wan, don't you think?"

Padme turns to her dear friend and nods. " I think she would have."

Bail pats her shoulder and utters, " She would want you to be happy too."

Padme' sighs overwhelmed with the same question everyone in her family seemed to ask her as of late. When would she open up her mind to another marriage? Katrina had graciously offered to help her find another husband. Padme' politely turned her down stating she wasn't ready to jump into another relationship so soon. She needed time to heal- but she knew that would be never. She could never allow herself to be vulnerable with a man that way again- at least not until she saw her ex-husband's grave.

She smiles at Bail and suggests, " Bail, I've never been happier with the life I have."

Bail smiles at her response and suggests, " True, Dorme' always said you had a mind of a man."

Padme' smirks and says, " I do."

Bail whispers into her ear, " Perhaps one day I can use your mind for some ideas I have."

Padme's eyes light up in curiosity. " Maybe."

Padme knew Bail Organa was one of the leaders of the rebellion. Dorme' had revealed his identity to Padme' after he had left on a mission where Padme' had accused him of cheating on his wife. It had turned out that he was on a mission which had been intercepted by an Imperial Cruiser. He had barely escaped with his life.

From across the room a certain blue-eyed jealous monster watches on Bail Organa's display of affection for his friend. Obi-wan sense his friend's green-eyed envy of the man's attentions. Anakin keeps his eyes watching her protectively. Obi-wan mutters to his friend, " Why don't you just admit your feelings to her?"

Anakin sighs and turns his eyes back onto his friend, restating a known fact, " Padme' has made it very clear she isn't interested in any man right now."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes in annoyance and murmurs, "Then why are you jealous of their friendship if she isn't interested in him?"

Anakin narrows his eyes at his friend and says icily, " That man is interested in her and I don't trust him . His intentions are screaming through the force. If Padme was force sensitive she'd would have slapped him by now with that idiots thought."

Obi-wan chuckles and mutters, " Good thing she's not. She would have figured out your own thoughts of her too."

Anakin's eyes widen and he inquires, " Is it that obvious through the force? I take great pride in shielding my feelings and emotions."

Obi-wan pats his friend's back in reassurance replying, " Only when you see another man with the same intentions towards her."

He sighs and utters, " I will try to control my jealous thoughts."

" You know how you can solve that problem," Obi-wan advises gesturing to the wedding ring he wears.

Anakin groans and snorts, " Like hell she'd marry someone like me."

Obi-wan insists, " Not if you made it a business transaction. It would kill two birds with one stone. You wouldn't be prone to jealous tantrums and I wouldn't have to hear about them anymore and she could gain back her lands and wealth back for her father."

Anakin had to admit the plan was sound- but he knew Padme' wouldn't even think about it. He knew she wanted a life free of a man ruling it. But that is something Anakin could do- she would be free to do what she wanted- within- reason or without breaking the law.

Obi-wan shoves him towards his friend and mutters, " Hey you're at a wedding, why not propose the idea?"

Anakin mutters curses under his breath as he watches Padme' slide past him with Bail Organa out onto the balcony. He mutters another curse and follows them out to the balcony. He watches Bail sit beside his best friend and whisper some nonsense in her ear. She grins and giggles like a teenage girl. Anakin grits his teeth watching the scene and clears his throat to stop Organa from making a fool of himself.

Organa's eyes widen as Anakin approaches with a look like he could kill him where he stands. Padme' narrows her eyes at his rudeness and utters in annoyance, "Do you need something Anakin?"

Organa sifts uncomfortably in his seat and mutters something to Padme' about returning to the party. She gives Organa her hand and he kisses it. Anakin attempts to halt the flaming fumes radiating in the force off of him.

Padme' narrows her eyes sensing her friend's anger at Bail. She didn't quite understand the anger, but she had become attuned to her friend's emotions. She knew she and Anakin are linked somehow.

Anakin turns away from her, attempting to cool himself off. All he wanted to do was kick Bail under a speeder... Maybe that is a good idea...

Padme' stands to her feet and places her hands on her hips. She taps her foot in aggravation and snaps, " What was that all about? Why are you upset with Bail?"

Anakin sighs and mutters, "I'm not, I'm just a bit tired and sore from today."

_If you only knew..._

Padme' shrugs off his lie but lets it go for now. Anakin stares out at the hundreds of speeders passing back. He says nothing as if lost in thought. Padme stretches her senses, searching as to why her friend is so quiet this evening. " Ani? What's on your mind?"

He breathes in the night air and wishes he had an answer. What had brought him out here? Oh yes- that pompous idea of marriage in his mind. In his mind, if he offered the ideal to her, it wouldn't be a marriage of convenience. It would be for her heart too.

" Anakin, when are we going to be completely honest with each other?" She mutters into the night air.

It is a chilly autumn night, if this planet had uncontrollable seasons. Padme wraps her arms around herself and shivers from the chill in the air. Anakin sighs again and without turning to her states, " I have been researching extensively on how you can achieve your inheritance back and I have a proposition for you."

Padme' turns her eyes back on her friend's back and asks, " A proposition? Is this some kind of business deal?"

He smiles weakly and whispers, " Yes, but not one I want you to take lightly. It requires a great deal of time and loyalty."

Padme' jokes with him, " Anakin are you asking me to become a rebel spy?"

He turns his eyes onto her. Those chocolate orbs he could melt into. Her dark curls bounce around her face in a shorter hairstyle than he is used to. She wears her hair short to her shoulders, but he missed seeing her wild mess of curls- like he'd seen them once before.

Flashes of a night when they were young and naive springs to mind as his cheeks grow red. She smirks and persists her teasing, " I see Mr. Inquisitor, you want me to join the rebels. Well there's no chance in-"

Her teasing is cut off as her dear friend takes her left hand and bends down on one knee. Her eyes widen in shock. " Ani-what are you-"

He holds his hand up as he mutters shaking, " Pad- let me get this out before I regret my question and proposition for you."

She halts her speech as she fears what he is about to ask. She had seen this stance before- recently too.

She attempts to hold herself from speaking as he continues weakly, " I know you don't want anyone to control your life, but the only way to achieve your lands back is for you to marry someone else. So- here is my question, Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

If Anakin Skywalker had asked her that simple question six years ago, she wouldn't have even hesitated. Now? Was he asking her as a convenience for her or him? What did he expect out of a marriage with her? Did he want to be intimate?

She bites her lip and answers, " Ani- I can't... I'm finally my own person, without a man to lead it."

He stands to his feet and says, " I know that, Pad- I'm not asking you to give up anything. I'm trying to help you and your family gain back the wealth from that bastard. This would simply be a marriage of convenience, nothing more."

His blue eyes seemed sincere as he spoke his declaration. She rubs her eyes and sits down on the bench. Her eyes become downcast as she whispers, " We have one problem. For a marriage to be considered legal- it must be consummated or it can be announced as invalid. How do you expect us to get away with that?"

He places himself next to her and pulls her chin up so stare into her eyes. He whispers to her, " Pad- I don't expect you to go to bed with me. You don't have to worry about my intentions. I would never force you into bed with me, unless you wanted to."

She gulps at her reaction to his words. She knew what he was like in bed already... but that was a time before her body was taken by another. She bites her lip and whispers, " Should I agree to this charade, how will we convince everyone else it isn't pretend?"

He chuckles softly, he senses the on-lookers who were out of ear shot, but could see their embrace. He caresses her cheek, murmuring, " That will take a bit of help on both of our parts-" He leans forward and presses his lips to hers gently. She stiffens at the feel of his lips on hers at first. Her hand cups his face and she responds to the kiss more fervently than before.

Her mind flashes to another man... and she breaks the kiss fearfully breathing hard. Her eyes are wide with surprise and she hears the clearing of another throat at this point. Padme's eyes shoot up to meet her father's blue eyes. His eyes shine with a delight she's only seen as a child.

He clasps his hands together and mutters, " Well are you going to answer the poor lad?"

Her stunned gaze turns back to her friend's smirk. It was as if he knew someone was watching them! She hadn't sensed her father's presence anywhere near them.

Anakin cups her cheek, playing the delightful possible fiancée ,he questions, " Well, what is your answer Pad?"

She bites her lip, feeling as if she were about to alter the course of her life forever. She mutters softly, " Yes, Ani I will become your wife."

He flashes her a smile and his soon-to-be father in law chuckles as well. He comes forward and shakes his hand in congratulations, " You two could have come forward with your relationship sooner. I am delighted you've chosen wisely Padme'."

Padme fakes a smile at her father and takes a huge breath. She didn't feel relieved at all. She felt like she had just signed a death warrant.

Sabe and Obi-wan make their way out onto the balcony as they had seen Ruwee searching for Padme' and Anakin's whereabouts. Ruwee seems happy as a nerfherder. Sabe eyes the suspicious couple and questions, " What's going on?"

Ruwee chuckles and advises, " Your sister just accepted Anakin's offer of marriage. It seems these two lovebirds haven't been telling us everything."

Obi-wan eyes his friend and sends his a message through their force bond. _So she did take the proposal huh?_

_Yes, but everything thinks we're actually romantically involved._

_At least it's half the truth-_

_Shut-it_

Obi-wan clasps his friend's hand and announces, " That is wonderful, I wish you two had told us sooner of your relationship."

Padme's cheeks burn out of embarrassment and Sabe' suggests, " Let's leave them alone, dear husband. Come father."

Ruwee sighs and leaves them alone once more. Padme' smacks her fiancée across the cheek. She snips out, " That's for kissing me without warning me."

Anakin smirks at her response stating, " I didn't see you mind."

She smacks him again and her fury rises and she whispers, " You won't do that again unless it is necessary got it?"

Anakin's smirk has grown a mile wide. He nods and says, " Whatever you wish, milady."

Padme' mutters a curse under her breath, irritated and ready to head back to the party. Anakin observes her movements and recollects his thoughts and ponders on her reaction to their kiss. She didn't pull away- she responded and pulled away because of fear. Anakin's smirk fades at this realization. He would have to be careful from now on with her feelings. He couldn't afford to lose her trust now.

He knew it was the only way to possibly convince her to open herself up to caring for another human being. And he knew he had a long way to go...

To Be Continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thank you for the new followers and review. Please keep following and reviewing once in awhile, these keep my spirits going with this story. **

**Chapter 16**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Empress Chambers**

**Day 1 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

* * *

Padme' brushes through Empress Celene's chocolate curls. The young Empress who was no more than 27 years of age stares at her youthful reflection. She had not accomplished her goal as the proud wife of the Emperor. They had been married for almost a year and she hadn't conceived a child. Her brown orbs are wary as she watches her favorite handmaiden in the mirror. Padme' could understand her grief. She knew what that pain and agony was like- the failure. At least the Emperor didn't abuse his previous wives… although he just took their heads instead.

Her eyes watch her handmaiden and she murmurs to Padme', "I have failed as a wife again. My cycle is upon me. How did you cope with your grief?"

Padme's hands halt their movements and she hesitates answering to her Empress. She bites her lip and watches the older woman, curious at this question. No one really had asked her how she coped. How had she coped?

_I cried every time my cycle was upon for five years? _

_I felt an empty hole in my heart that I couldn't replace?_

_I searched for every medical miracle out there?_

Padme' nods at her superior and suggests, " I tried to find other methods of medical miracles. Milady, this kept my hopes up."

Celene's chocolate orbs Padme's alike ones and she replies honestly, " I have done the same, but I feel like a failure as a Empress. The Emperor has no heirs to speak of and if he dies…."

Padme' squeezes her companion's shoulder gently to reassure her. She murmurs, " It will happen on its own time. I believe in all the force has to offer.. including children. Perhaps you are just not ready."

Celene blinks back tears and shakes her head and changes the subject, " How is your wedding plans coming along?"

It was no secret amongst the palace that she had become engaged with Inquisitor Skywalker. Many of the handmaidens shared their congratulations, but others were concerned for the rumors of Anakin's questing tactics. Several prominent rebel spies had died at his own hands. It was no secret to the court that Anakin Skywalker despised the rebels and they feared him.

The twisted knots in Padme's stomach hadn't altered much in the last few weeks of their recent engagement. She kept telling herself he was helping her get her families' fortunes back, but she did fear that he wanted more from her. He had made it very clear that he wouldn't pursue her into bed with him, but let her know if she was willing he wouldn't stop her.

She bites her lip at those intrusive thoughts and attempts to smile at her majesty. She states, " The wedding date hasn't been quite set yet. We have both been so busy with our careers that we thought it would be best to hold off for a while."

Celene's smile dissipates as she shakes her head in disagreement. "This is rubbish. You two aren't getting any younger. I hereby give you a time off as you need to plan for your wedding day."

Padme' frowns and shakes her head in concern, "Milady that isn't necessary. I enjoy working these hours and I want to wait to be married."

Celene smiles and shakes her head at her handmaiden, " You don't have to be polite Padme'. It is all right if you want to marry sooner-"

The dinner bell clangs in the distance as Padme' cannot thank the force enough. Someone out there was watching out for her…. She finishes the final touches on the Empress' hair and places her brush back on her vanity.

" You look radiating your majesty," She murmurs.

Celene dismisses her and Padme' begins her long hull down the corridors towards her new quarters. Since her sister had moved into her new home she has been living in the palace. Her stomach rumbles as she reaches the small living quarters she shares with Sache' her roommate.

Sache' had become her fast friend in the past two months as they saw each other every day. Sache' is perched on their couch laughing and whispering with several other handmaidens who lived in the palace. Sache's golden eyes stare up into her friend's brown orbs. Everyone has suddenly stopped laughing and whispering as she enters into the room.

Her eyes stare into each of the girls' eyes as they whisper amongst themselves. Did she have a stamp on her forehead that stated " I'm a loser?"

Sache's eyes seem foreboding as she eyes her roommate. She gets up from her place on the couch and Padme' asks, " What is going on ladies?"

The other handmaidens' eye their veteran and head of security. Padme' outranked most of them due to her status and length of service to her majesty. Most handmaidens died or quit within their first six months of service of the Empress.

Sache' eyes the other girls and mutters, "We were ugh-discussing some news heard from the Inquisitor Maul."

Padme' tilts her head and asks concerned, "Good news I hope? Is everything okay with Inquisitor Skywalker?"

Sache' eyes the other girls and her younger sister Eritre blurts out, "He's fine, but we were discuss your ex-husband."

Padme's breathing pulses through her chest as she breathes out, "What news of my ex-husband?"

She eyes each of the girls and no one says a word. Sache sighs and mutters, " You shouldn't have heard this from me, but- Apparently Rush Clovis has been pardoned by the Emperor for his crimes. He is a free man and recently was sighted in the Outer Rims."

Padme's blood boils upon hearing this news. She clenches her fists and mutters, " How did you hear this?"

She eyes the girls and her voice booms, " Someone better answer me."

Eritre jumps up off the floor and mutters, " Like Sache' said before, Inquisitor Maul was discussing this matter with one of the other handmaidens…"

Padme's fists tighten upon hearing these words-because she knew what this meant- Anakin knew and had purposely kept this knowledge from her.

_He's a dead man._

She bites her lip and snaps, " I see- if you wouldn't sleep with the help Erite then perhaps you wouldn't be so noisy."

Eritie's green eyes widen and her mouth hands open agape. Sache' nudges her sister and mutters, " Ladies I think it is best we save our game for later."

Padme' waves her hand and dismisses, " I have some work to attend to, so be on with your games."

Eraitre nods feebly and places herself back in her warm spot on the couch.

Padme' turns on her hears without hearing the familiar clicking of her shoes on the marble floor. She presses the button to open her quarters and begins her stomping pace out of the palace and to make a living hell out of her best friend's life.

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and new followers Please continue to comment if you have the time. It really helps inspire my writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Inquisitor Skywalker's Apartment**

**Day 1 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

Anakin's blue orbs are perched onto the holo screen on his wall. The podracers flash by as they round the corner and close to the end of the third pass through the track. His fists clench to his blue arm chair as he eyes the young human male on the screen. Some newcomer had made a pass at winning this year's Bonta Eve Race on Tatooine. Anakin remembers a few times he had tried to finish a race at six and seven years old. His former owner Watto had been so enraged by his last failure that he had decided to punish the young Skywalker with thirty lashes- which Anakin still had scars on his back from. The lashes had hurt, but due to his failures- Watto had sold him and split apart the only family he knew- his mother. Shmi Skywalker come across her son's mind once in a great while. Anakin knew if she truly had cared for him, she would have gone to the ends of the galaxy to find him in the last fifteen years of his life- but his failures had led him to a life he has now- and the people in it. If it wasn't for his last failure and Watto's fiery temper- he wouldn't have met Padme'. And he didn't want to think about a life without her in it.

Speaking of his fiance'. Nothing had progressed as far as wedding plans. They had been engaged for only 16 days after all, and Padme's step-mother Katrina had already attempted to throw ideas at them for a huge wedding. Anakin knew Padme' was stalling as far as setting a date and he knew he was too.

What good could come with a quick engagement? It isn't like they are actually a couple like Ben and Sabe' who had recently come back from their glorious honeymoon. The couple had arrived home with darkened skin and the glow of love which most people would gag over. Anakin knew it is a hopeless notion to think he would have the same effect on his future wife.

The word wife doesn't describe his best friend well. She is stubborn and well-opinionated on everything- if women could become politicians, she would have made a fine one. She used to be that way- and now she had become a fire-ball out of control at times. But Anakin loves the calm and fiery parts of her.

_Marriage_ was a useless word to describe their relationship. Their marriage wouldn't be a normal marriage, it would be a farce. This is a business deal for the two of them- two friends helping the other out. He knows what Padme' will get out of their marriage- independence- freedom, and her families' wealth back.

The truth of the matter is that he wouldn't be getting anything out of their business deal. Who is he kidding? Her name may change, but that wouldn't stop her if she fell in love with another man. His chest tightens at the thought of her wanting to move on with someone else. He knows Bail Organa eyes her each time they are together. Bail hadn't made it clear to her of his intentions, but Anakin and every warm blooded male knew the signs of attraction and preying on or rather protectiveness of any female. The last time Padme' had invited him to an event at Bail's home hadn't gone very well.

Bail had been the gracious host, but Anakin had been rigid and callous with him. He didn't regret his behavior towards the man- he had the nerve to place his arms around his best friend and escort her throughout his home. Anakin had wanted to rip his hands off her and break those arms of his. Though he had to hear about his behavior the entire trip back to Padme's apartment, she had chastised him and he hadn't said a word to defend himself.

Anakin's shouts at his holo screen as the human podracer on the screen barley misses the corner of a canyon's wall. The dusty rocks slide down onto the racer's field. He curses at the idiots movements in huttessee. His mother would be chastising him each time he used those curses he had learned from the space pilots and smugglers who lived in the space port.

His eyes never leave the screen, but he senses the lurking dangerous cloud moving towards his apartment. His hand on the arm chair moves into position to underneath the chair's cushion. He kept one of the many lightsaber's he has built in case of an attack. It wasn't uncommon for him to feel this way since many people wanted the Inquistor's head from the rebellion, or vice versa with the Imperials. If anyone had discovered his true allies- or knew he had become the terrorist know as Vader. He lived a dangerous life- one Padme' could never learn about.

The blackened cloud in the force nears with a fast pace- one coming from a single persona. Anakin focuses on the thick fog within the force. He can feel a cloud of engagement- radiating off of this person. This person is on the war path. He grits his teeth and grips onto his light-saber as he attempts to sense the mysterious force presence. The presence halts in front of his doorway and _knocks?_

_What Sithy person would knock?_

He places the light-saber back into its hiding spot and hears the knocking again. He reaches the doorway and presses the open button. His surprise is met my by a furious brown eyed woman he knows all too well.

Her arms are crossed as she enters the apartment without saying a word. He turns towards his friend of fifteen years and senses her fury directed at him. His eyes plant on her and she seethes out, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He attempts to sense where her frustration is coming from, but he hits a stone wall through the force. He questions, " About?"

She seethes out with vicious bite, " I know everything about Rush. Why did you keep his pardon from me?"

Anakin sucks in the vicious air around him. He mutters calmly, "I thought it was in your best interest to not know about his pardon."

Her eyes narrow upon hearing his words as she grits out, "You thought it was in my best interest? When it did become your job to think for me?"

He sighs and rubs his hair in aggravation and his voice isn't as calm this time, "I knew you would react like this."

Her hands lift in the air as she snaps out, "You knew I would what? Flip out on you? It isn't your job to think for me!"

His hands grip onto his hair as he snaps back, "I kept this from you because I knew you'd want to do everything in your power to avenge what he did to you."

She throws her hands out in anger and rage and poison spills from her lips, "Of course I want to avenge what Rush did to me! He is now free of all charges! I want to tear his life apart for tearing up mine! He doesn't deserve a free out of jail card."

Anakin breathes in the air which is clouded over with his frustration with her and he snaps, "You have to let this go. I know it is hard to let go, but there isn't anything the law can do to help you."

Her eyes widen upon hearing his words and she seethes out, "Then I'll find a way to make him pay."

Anakin shakes his head at her and retorts louder, "Stop this! Stop allowing him to consume the rest of your life! I have listened, but this has to end Padme'. You're allowing him to win, even now."

She grits her teeth and shouts, "I have to finish this! I cannot live my life until he's paying for his crimes!"

Anakin's eyes fill with rage upon hearing this and he snaps out, "This is why I didn't tell you in the first place because you're allowing everything else to slip by. Don't you see your pushing everyone away because of your vengeance?"

She turns her back to him and snaps, "I haven't been pushing people away! Sabe and I are closer than ever! I have a life outside of wanting revenge on that son of a bitch."

Anakin's scoff chills the air as he murmurs, "You don't trust _anyone_. He's made you cold to feeling anything and you're allowing him to win."

She turns on her heels as the truth bruises into her soul. She knew it was true, she couldn't trust anyone because those people she had trusted had torn her soul apart, including the man in front of her.

Her eyes shine with hurt upon hearing the truth and she snaps out, "I don't trust easily because the people I have grown close to end up hurting me in the process."

Anakin hears the tension in her voice and the underlying message pointed directly at him. He backs away from her and grits his teeth. He thought they were past this argument and pain- apparently not. He retorts out, "You mean you don't trust me. Even after I've tried to help you pick up the pieces of your life this past year."

She scoffs and huffs out, "This isn't about just you Anakin."

He turns from her frustration in his voice and he utters, "It's about your trust in me. I don't understand why you can't get past my mistakes and try to trust me."

She bites her lips harder at the poison spilling out of both their mouths. His blue eyes meet hers and he expresses throwing his hands out in the air, stating, "Why don't you just tell me the truth, hmm? Voice your opinion since you think all I do is think for you."

She holds back the tears through her fury and she nods in acceptance. Her lips sting as the poison spills from her lips again, "Your right I don't trust you, but how can I? You've lied to me more than once."

His response is to laugh lightly like this is all a joke to him. He says sarcastically, "Then we're even- you've lied to me about things as well."

She bites her lip and seethes out through her teeth, "I haven't meant to lie to hurt you."

His eyes narrow as he retorts, "Do you think every lie I told you was to hurt you? I was trying to protect you!"

Her eyes sting as she shouts in rage, "You never gave me a chance to try and protect myself!"

He throws his hands in the air and shouts back, "Let's be straight forward Padme', you couldn't protect yourself! Look what you allowed to happen with Rush! You stayed with him for five years!"

That stung more than not trusting him. So it was her fault she decided to put up with an abuser? It was her fault for Rush's raging beatings? Her lips tremble upon hearing those words and she stifles back the tears about to flood over as her rage fires back without warning, " I wouldn't have even married Rush if you hadn't left."

Anakin's eyes meet hers as her words sting into their world. He observes her brown watery eyes and listens to the words that have stung their world and stopped everything else around them. Was he hearing her clearly? She was blaming him for her first husband's abuse? How was he responsible for that Bastard's actions?

He shakes his head snaps, "I'm not responsible for your marriage to that bastard. You decided to marry him."

Her lips part to speak the actuality of the situation, but the tears cannot be held back any longer as her rage and hurt peak in her voice. Her tears sting her eyes as they slide down her redden cheeks. Anakin watches those tears emerging from his friend as he rubs salt into an old wound of hers- of theirs apparently. His blue eyes shine with confusion as she cries weakly in front of him.

His words venomous as he states, "You chose to love him, and you took that drop in the water. I had nothing to do with it, so don't sit here and blame me for your mistakes!"

Her tears sting her now glossy cheeks as she listens to his excuses. Was he that blind? Did he not realize even now what he did to her so long ago? Her words leave her mouth before she can stop them. Her words are loud and tear through his venomous statements. She fires back, " I never chose to love him you dolt! I chose him because I was trying to keep my heart from falling into pieces!"

He rolls his eyes and snaps, " From what Pad? Why would you use Rush to keep yourself together? You married someone far worse then you could have chosen!"

Her words snap out of her as he rubs that salt in her wounds. And somehow it stops him and his mouth from saying more. Tears stream further down her cheeks as she shouts at him, "Because you nerfherder, I was in love with you! I thought he'd help me get over you!"

Her words stab him in his gut. He never thought she'd admit to her own feelings from six years prior…. He gulps down the raising guilt that has ventured into his system. Though she isn't through with her venting, her words are razor sharp as she admits the truth to him, "I would have waited for you- but you told me that you clearly didn't care a rat's ass about me. I was just some girl you slept with prior to leaving for the academy. That is why I don't trust you. You broke me."

He turns away from her as the verifying of her own feelings sting his system. He didn't think she had loved him back. His eyes remain downcast and his silence fills the room. She was right in some ways- he had caused her to jump into another relationship when they hadn't even been given a chance to start their own.

She wipes the tears away as she watches him turn away. Her hurt is evident in her tone as she commands, "You don't get a chance to turn your back on me or feel guilty now Anakin."

She grips onto his arms and commands, "Look at me Anakin."

He licks his lips fretfully and turns his body to face her. His eyes place themselves onto her chocolate wounded orbs. His words attempt to heal the wounds he's reopened as he mutters, " I'm trying to make amends with you- but I don't know how to gain your trust back."

She tilts her head to the side and snaps, "By not lying to me. But apparently you can't do that either."

He throws his hands in the air. This woman is relentless. He snaps out, "I kept the news of Rush from you to protect you! Don't you see I'm only trying to protect you."

Her eyes narrow as she retorts, "I don't need you to protect me. You're a little late on trying to protect me. You could have done that six years ago."

He grits his teeth listening to her disputes. His mouth forms the words he needs to say, but he knows it make not make the difference now. He retorts his voice tinted with hurt, "I did protect you. If I had stayed and told you the truth- it wouldn't have worked out."

She throws her hands up and shouts, "Really? You left a 16 year old girl who was hung up on her best friend in pieces. God Anakin if you had asked me to wait on you I would have. That's all you had to tell me!"

His eyes tear into her soul as the word spill from his own lips. He hadn't meant for them to come out but he'd sat on the truth for six years. Six long years and now he needed to spill the beans.

" Damnit P- I wanted to ask you to wait! But what kind of life could I have given you? Apparently Rush gave you everything you wanted." His voice yells over hers at his own admittance.

Her voice tears through his own, as she yells back, "All I wanted was you! I didn't want the life Rush gave me. I wanted you!"

He pulls her into his embrace and crushes her lips onto his. Her lips sear into his for a few moments- poison and wine all at the same time. For a brief moment possible moments of their life ahead flash before Anakin- their wedding- children- two children and happiness- nothing but pure love and happiness. The images are gone as she pulls away from him and smacks him across the face. Her hands stings his cheek as her eyes burn into his. She seethes out, "You're six years too late."

His face expresses his frustration as she backs away from him and turns her back on him. He watches her leave and he snaps out to her, " So you're the one whose walking away now! Go ahead I'm done trying to protect you!"

She whirls her eyes back onto him and fires back, " I don't need you in my life. I was fine without you!"

He shouts out to her, " Fine by me!"

She whirls back on her toes and leaves his apartment. As the doors close, he uses the force to throw his glass of whiskey next to his armchair across the room. It hits the door she had just exited through.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

**Chapter 18**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Senator Renoso of Malastare's Apartment**

**Day 25 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

Inquisitor Maul peers down at lifeless body of the former Senator. The Emperor had called in his inquisitors for a special case- the death of the senator who was a supporter of Palpatine. Normally the regular Imperial officers would investigate the murders of senators, but this? Nope, the Emperor had watched on a viewing screen as the well-known terrorist called Vader used the force to strangle the malasterion. Vader had left no prints due to the black gloves he wore, but he had left a message for the Empire- ten bloody messages. Nine guards were found lying on the Apartment's living quarters- either murdered by a light-saber or force choked.

Maul had to admit, this Vader character had an effective way of murdering people. The holo camera in place had left images and voice reels of the senator screaming for his life. Vader had questioned the Senator at some sort of weaponry missiles the Senator had funded in recent months. Maul knew nothing about the project nor did he care, but why did this Vader character care? Is he an ally to the Rebellion? If he is, then he might be the first force user Maul has encountered that isn't a Sith. Most people who were force sensitive had no idea throughout their lives- they were controlled by the vaccine issued many years ago. The tales of the Jedi and Sith were long gone- no wonder the Emperor wanted his best officers on the case.

Anakin Skywalker peers down at the massive bruises left on the dead corpse. The force choke had caused these bruises- bruises that could have not been used if Vader- or rather he hadn't been raging for the past few weeks…..

He hadn't wanted to be so careless with the bodies or allowing there to be video footage of him on the holonet. Tonight it would be all over the galaxy and the media wouldn't downplay the idea that Vader is a terrorist and the people should be afraid of him.

Maul shakes his head and peers down at the body after taking a sample of the corpse's hair. He sighs and mutters, "This Vader didn't leave any trace of finger prints or shoe prints. He's good whoever he is. I think he might have ties to the rebellion- the holo footage appears to display his regards and feelings for the Empire."

Anakin nods in agreement and murmurs, "The Emperor isn't going to like that we have no leads. I guess you'll have to explain it to him, boss."

Anakin pats Maul on the shoulder and the older man's yellow eyes glare at the humanoid.

Maul says nothing else but watches Skywalker head towards the lift.

As Anakin gets onto the lift his presses his comm. link button and dials Obi-wan's number. His friend's voice calls through he comm. "This better be good Anakin. I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Anakin attempts to wipe the images of his friend with the woman he looks up to as a sister. He complains, "I didn't need to know that. Listen the public is going to hear about a murder that Vader made tonight."

Ben's voice echoes full of frustration as he utters, "Seriously? How can you be so careless! What did you leave his body lying with finger prints?"

Anakin sighs and mutters, "More like ten- but it doesn't matter- the point is Vader has in-tell for the rebellion and I need you to upload the data to them before the news media makes a field day out of the Senator's murder."

Obi-wan's tone remains the same as he requests, "I'll meet you at your apartment in an half-hour. "

Anakin shrugs and complains, "Why can't I come over there?"

Obi-wan exhalations remind Anakin that his friend is hiding something from him. He requests, "Why can't I come there?"

Obi-wan mutters, " Because Padme' will be here to help Sabe' today. They're spending the day together."

Anakin signs and mutters, "Oh, fine I'll see you at my place then."

Anakin is about to shut off the com, when Obi-wan attempts to persuade him, " You should talk to her. The whole silent treatment isn't going very well."

Anakin snaps into his com. link, "She made it very clear I'm not to be part of her life."

Ben commands, "She's my sister-in-law and you're my best friend. Sabe and I cannot and will not ignore either of our connections with either of you for the rest of our lives. Now at some point you'll have to apologize to her."

Anakin barks into the comm. "I have nothing to apologize for! I'll see you in half-an hour."

He presses the off switch and leans his head back against the glass of the lift. Three weeks without a word from her. No one else knew about their argument or the calling off of their engagement, but how could he tell her family back on Naboo the truth? He refused to be the one to call them. If she wanted him out of her life then she'd have to deal with the consequences and her damn family.

He has other things to attend to anyway. He needed to reign in on his anger. He had gone over the line on several occasions as Vader and as the inquisitor for the Emperor. Several prominent members of the alliance were dead because of him. And he didn't want the Dark side to over take his life- he knew what that would be like- rage and hatred constantly and Obi-wan wouldn't allow him to be part of his life or part of the rebellion any longer.

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Kenobi Residence**

**Day 25 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

Padme' folds the blankets on the sofa and then plops down on her sister's comfortable green sofa. The plush feeling under her hands is a comfort to her achy body. Sabe had wanted to spring clean the house, though it was very close to the season of winter. She had scrubbed metal walls, cabinets and washed many loads of laundry. Her arms ached, her feet were throbbing and all she wanted to do now was relax for a few moments. She needs to relax and not think about the looming darkness in her life- namely- the empty void missing and aching in her chest.

That is why her body is throbbing in agony after hours of cleaning. Sabe had suggested that she come over and help clean up the apartment to keep her mind off of a certain missing person in her life. She didn't want to admit it, but the last three weeks had been rough without her best friend- ex-best friend. Every time she had purposely succeeded at something at her job- she had wanted to spill the beans to her best friend… Every time she came home from a terrible and stressful day- she wanted him to hug her and complain about her duties as the handmaiden of the Empress.

And he isn't part of her life anymore.

She didn't want to admit it, but that thought had driven her to keep herself busy. She had lived a life before without him in it and she had been miserable. The last year of her life had been an adventure and he'd been there every step of the way. She knew her stubbornness was getting in the way of their friendship- she needed him in her life- he is her best friend, but she didn't have the nerve and see him now. That would mean everything that had come out of her mouth was wrong and she didn't think parts of her speech had been wrong- and she despised being wrong.

She sighs and quickly turns on the holonet on the screen in front of her. Her eyes widen as she notices the news cast playing and replaying. The images of Vader appear and his voice booms through the screen. Her eyes play the images of his black form choking the life out of the Senator of Malastre.

The clattering of dishes is heard from behind Padme' and her eyes scan the room to find her surprised and mystified sister scrambling to pick up her now broken dishes surrounding her. The sliver tray that was just in her hands, lay shattered by the pressure induced by the floor.

Sabe's voice calls out to her sister, "Can you believe this man or terrorist? It's bad enough he has taken out several small weapon bases in the Outer Rims, but now he's here on Courscant?"

Padme' eyes her sister and murmurs, "I don't think he is a supposed terrorist Sabe."

Sabe cleans up the shattered plates and tray and replies, "How so?"

Padme' eyes the screen again and murmurs in response, " I'm mean- he's attack specific weak areas in the Empire. I think he's a supporter of the rebellion."

Sabe's eyebrows raise and she asks seriously, "How is that not a crime? Padme' you're telling him his actions are justifiable?"

Padme shakes her head and choses her words carefully, "I'm not saying his actions are justifiable. I'm thinking that he's not some random radical person who wants changes. I think he has ties to the rebellion. It would make sense."

Sabe' finishes cleaning up her mess and plops down on the couch beside her sister. She observes her younger sibling as she watches in awe at the newscast in front of her. She murmurs softly, " You need to talk to him."

Padme's eyes never leave the screen as she keeps her subject on the character of Vader. "People are afraid of him, but he is one man or being in the galaxy trying to make a statement."

Sabe sighs at the change of subject and mutters, "But a dangerous statement. No one knows who he is. For all we know this being could be working inside our government and using his knowledge to help the rebels. That is a scary thought."

Sabe's words snap something inside of Padme'. It is as if she's seen a lightbulb go off in her mind. She is right. Vader is a household name now- but no one really knows who the being is. He could be anyone- live anywhere and chooses to fight for his beliefs come hell or high-water.

_I could do this- go after Rush on my own._

Padme's mind reels around the idea of creating an alias such as like Vader, but for her own personal gain- not for the galaxy's. She could go after Rush and no one would know it was her. A small smile forms on her lips but leaves entirely as her thoughts her return to her family. She could be endangering her family. People would suspect her if she acted like she hadn't let go of her vengeance. If Padme' had an agenda the people closest to her would know and put them in danger and she didn't want that.

She realizes she needs the people closest to her to believe her that she's moved on with her life ; a life worth living and not full of revenge. Her words form on her lips as she murmurs, "Your right I do need to talk to him."

Sabe's eyes turn on her sister in confusion, "Vader?"

Padme' attempts a smiles and replies, "No, Anakin. I've been fooling myself. He is right- I've allowed Rush to win and take over my life. I'm not happy Sabe'. I need to be happy."

Sabe grimaces and takes her sister's hand. Her golden eyes shine in concern as she murmurs, "Anakin is your friend P. He cares about you and I don't think he was trying to hurt you. I can't either of you happy without the other- go talk to him. It's a start."

Padme' pats her sister's shoulder and gets up from her couch. She suggests, "Do you mind if I go now?"

Sabe shurgs and mutters, "I don't see why you should waste any more time. Go."

Padme' attempts a smile and as she leaves and enters the corridor of her sister's apartment building, the smile fades. She hates lying to her loved ones, but she knows the only way to go after what she wants… is to protect them. In a way she could see where Anakin had chosen to keep the information from her about Rush. He thought it would hurt her and it had…. He was only trying to protect her from the pain. No matter, it is her turn to protect those she cares about including him- even if it means lying to him about her change of heart.

To Be Continued.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Wow I'm excited of all the new followers! Please leave a comment about the story if you feel something needs to be explained or questions. Please as always review and follow!

Chapter 19

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Inquistor Skywalker's Apartment**

**Day 25 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

Anakin Skywalker leans back in his favorite armchair as his eyes play over the newscast in front of him. Vader's image has leaked across the galaxy in a matter of hours. It had even reached the alliance base before they had received Obi-wan's transmission. Fersus Vader's contact spy did not appreciate the wilds ambitions of the know well-known terrorist. Nor did the rebellion. They had told Obi-wan to be sure Vader kept his missions out of the holonews.

Anakin's thoughts are altered as there is a swift knock on his door. His eyes lift to stare at the door and his senses focus on the person disrupting his irritated sort of peace. His eyes stare at the door way and he calls out, "Who is it?"

He was too lazy to sense using the force as to who was disturbing his peace. He uses the force to open the door way and his eyes land onto his former best friend. Her eyes settled on him and he felt her uncomfortable gaze on his.

"What are you doing here?" He growls under his breath.

His eyes turn back to the screen in front of him as his annoyance of seeing his former best friend fades into the background. He didn't want to admit he missed her. He ached for her to be around him, but she had made it clear that she didn't want him in her life.

She exhales a loud sigh and murmurs softly, " I came to talk with you."

His eyes stay planted on the screen in front of him as she questions, "About?"

"I'm here to apologize," Her voice calls softly. Her eyes remain downcast as his head turns towards her face.

Had he heard her correctly? She was apologizing for their fight three weeks prior? No, the Padme' Naberrie he knew so well wouldn't just give in, would she? She is stronger than that.

Her eyes settle on the floor as she continues, " I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have blamed you for my problems and I've realized the perhaps you were just looking out for me."

He blinks back his reality as she stands in front of him using words he thought he'd never hear out of her mouth. Padme' had just apologized to him- and basically stated that he was right. His eyes narrow as he watches her. This isn't like her- no she had to have a plan up her sleeve of some sort. She must want something from him; a favor perhaps- perhaps to tell her parents about their falling out. No it had to be a favor of sorts that took government power which he had little of.

He folds his arms and stands from his seat. His eyes watch her and he mutters, "What's this all about?"

Her chocolate doe like eyes dart up with his response. She begins to mutter words, but he stops her. He states, "You must be here out of desperate need of help if you're apologizing, so what is the favor you ask of me?"

She narrows her own gaze at him and mutters, "Nothing, I want nothing from you other than to apologize. Why can't it be as simple as that?"

Anakin chuckles lightly and utters, "Because it is never that simple. So start talking."

She throws her hands in the air and snaps, " Anakin, I'm telling you that you were right about me, and all you can say is what favor do I want from you! C'mon you know me better than that."

Anakin shrugs and mutters, "That is true, and that is why I know you have a secret agenda."

She plants her hands on her hips and scolds, "Now listen here damnit! I'm sorry for ruining our friendship, and I have realized what an idiot I was being! I'm miserable okay? I miss you."

Anakin's gaze holds her's and as she speaks her words, he knows she's telling the truth. His voice softens as he responds, "I've missed you too Pad. But apologizing doesn't change anything. You still don't trust me for what I did."

She bites her lip in anctipation and she replies, "That is true, but I want to trust you. You're my best friend and I need- no want you in my life."

He rubs his chin and answers, "I thought you didn't need me in your life. That's your fine without me." He attempts to keep that damn smirk off of his face, but it is hard not to fight the urge to.

She heaves a huff out of her mouth and mumbles, "I lied. You make my life better and I'm happier with you in it."

He sighs and mumbles, "Then what am I to you?"

She tilts her head perplexed by his question. She utters, "You're the closest companion I've had since childhood. I want you as my best friend."

His eyes downcast to his apartments shag black carpet for a mere moment, to hide the hurt in his eyes. She didn't need to see his disappointment in her. She wanted his forgiveness and to be back in her life, even after the events three weeks ago.

"Anakin?" She whispers quietly afraid he would reject her now as he once did.

He heaves a sigh and mumbles, "All right, but we need to set some ground rules then."

Her face breaks into a genuine smile and she leaps into his arms. He pulls her close and mutters into her hair, "I've got some food in the oven, do you want to stay for dinner?"

She nods in the crook of his neck and she pulls away from him. She asks, "So what ground rules are we discussing?"

He smirks and suggests, "Let's discuss them over dinner."

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Inquistor Skywalker's Apartment**

**Day 26 Month 10 Year 24 BBY**

Dinner had turned into a few hours of discussing their lives over the past few weeks. Padme' discussed her frustrations and so did Anakin. It was a wonderful time for them to catch up, however they had ignored any conversation of the ground rules or whether or not if they would be continuing their deal or rather business deal. Neither wanted to broach the subject, but as the night wore on, both of them knew it was time to approach the subject.

Padme' eyed the clock on her com. link and sighed. The digital numbers state the new day has begun. It is just past midnight and her clock tells her hours have gone by and they had ignored their true conversation. Padme' leans on the couch beside her friend and eyes him. He sips on his normal glass of whiskey and eyes the holo screen. The holonet had been sharing theories as to the Emperor's next steps in investigating the terrorist Vader's whereabouts and any leads.

Padme' eyes the screen and murmurs, "What do you think of this so-called terrorist?"

Anakin's eyes don't leave his screen and he mutters, "He's a murderer. He killed 10 people today."

Padme shakes her head and utters, "Why do you think he did it?"

Anakin watches her out of the corner of his eyes and states, "Maul thinks he's in league with the rebels. If he is, we have a difficult investigation ahead. He leaves no prints, no trace of any kind as to where he has gone. Until he kills someone else, we won't know anything."

Padme' tilts her head and utters, "If he's in league with the rebellion, then he may believe his actions are righteous."

Anakin's hands rub through his thick curly blond hair. He leans back against his couch and responds, "He may believe that his ways are lawful, but in the eyes of the law he is no better than the most ordinary traitor."

Padme shakes her head quietly and keeps her eyes plastered onto her friend. His eyes meet hers and he murmurs, "We've avoided this all night, but P- we need to discuss those ground rules and-"

She touches his hand with hers gently and murmurs, "I know we have. Listen- the only ground rule I have is that don't ever lie to me again, even if you're trying to protect me."

He grasps her hand tightly and murmurs back, "I will try not to."

She tilts her head and murmurs, "And if you'll still have me as your wife- then I'll marry you."

Anakin attempts to keep his heart from feeling the tiniest bit of hope for a relationship with his best friend. He knows it's pointless to try and believe she'll forgive him enough to possibly return his love after all this time. Anakin smiles at her and states, "I will have you, but I have a few rules myself in our marriage."

She squeezes his hand in response and murmurs "Shoot."

His eyes meet hers and he utters, "I want you to be happy P, I need to know that you're going to try and live your life. No more swallowing yourself in the past. This is the present."

She nods and awaits him to continue his banter which she knows she'll not live up too. But she listens intently because he wants only the best for her. He breathes in and his blue eyes watch her carefully as he speaks the next few words. "If you later in our lives find yourself caring for another person the way-"

She cuts him off and cups his cheek in her hands. Her eyes pierce through him as she states, "Ani, if and when I reach the point that I want a relationship with someone, you'll be the first to know."

He eyes her perplexed by her response. What did that exactly mean? Was she implying that she'd tell him she wanted a relationship with him? She eyes him and questions, "What was confusing about my statement?"

He utters, "Nothing I just thought you meant- never mind." He stops himself before he makes a fool of himself in front of her.

She tilts her head and whispers, "You mean would I consider a relationship with you?"

His eyes flicker to hers. He notices the change in the shade of brown in her eyes. Her eyes shine with the unknowing. Almost as if she is considering the possibility of a relationship with him other than a friendship.

He sighs and stammers out, "I'm- not staying that- but if you someday are open to that- then I'm not going to sit here and say no."

She bites her lip and murmurs, "It's on the table- one day at a time. What is your other ground rule?"

He smiles and replies, "That when we are married, you move in with me."

She sighs and mutters jokily, "Only if I have to- I guess I'll have to put up with your bad taste in furniture."

Anakin eyes his front room and shrugs and suggests, "I'm hardly here to enjoy it. You're more than welcome to change it to your tastes."

She laughs and mumbles, "Now that everything is settled I think I should be going. I have work in the morning."

Anakin nods and suggests, "You can stay here if you want to."

Padme' bites her lip and suggests, "Wouldn't that be considered a scandal Inquisitor?"

Anakin provides her with a side smirk and reassures her, "I don't care what anyone else thinks. This will be your home soon, so your welcome to sleep in the bedroom. I'll take the couch."

She smiles and mutters, " Okay then. Good Night Anakin."

He smiles back and watches her enter his bedroom as he mumbles out, " Good Night P."

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter ( hint read through the end).**

**Chapter 20**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Lower Levels of Imperial Center**

**Day 10 Month 1 Year 22 BBY**

Corde' the former handmaiden of the wife of Senator Clovis turned the corners of the lower levels of Courscant wearily. Since the absence of her former lover, Rush Clovis, she had been waiting for any signs that he was going to allow her to leave this awful planet like a knight in shining armor. She cowers behind her frail robe. She had been living on the streets for awhile now, and using her flirtation techniques to charm certain men into her lair. But this only kept the rent going for a time. She thought by now, Rush would have sent for her. He had promised her a life with him, without her dreadful mistress and here she was a lowlife. She certainly couldn't get any lower.

There were not voices heard as she walked through the murk and fifth of the city streets. Yet she couldn't shake away a feeling of being watched. Corde's hands shake as she loses her money onto the concrete alley way. No one was is sight. She was alone in the darkness.

She screams when a figure appears out of that darkness. Not a cloaked figure, but a figure of a woman. The woman wears a mask, revealing large green eyes. The woman has short cropped raven black hair. She wearys what Corde sees as very revealing warrior clothing. Her clothing is a tight leather corset and leather pants. Her boots are black as well and she has a belt with a pair of sais on her hips. Sais were considered a regular used weapon by some bounty hunters, a pair of sleek daggers with three sharp points.

Corde screeches as the woman approaches her and says nothing as she is kicked in the stomach. Corde's breath is taken from her and she falls to her knees. The masked woman grips Corde's neck with her hands. Corde's eyes widen as saucers. The masked woman senses her fear and smirks. She beautifully hisses out, " I need some information that you would have. If you provided me with this information I may let you live."

Corde' gurgles through the woman's clinches and blubbers out, " I—M no one-mistress- please- I beg you."

The masked raven haired woman chuckles and utters firmly, " That is a lie, you are the whore of the former Senator Clovis. I need information in finding him."

Corde's hazel eyes fearfully watch the woman and she pleads, " I don't know anything- please I beg you."

The masked green eyes watch her and narrow snapping, " I've played nice- tell me where he is."

Corde' blubbers out, " I know nothing... I haven't seen him in months."

The masked woman sighs in frustration and retorts, "Then you know of his last whereabouts or someone who knows where he was last."

Corde shakes her head and mutters, " I know he was heading back to his home planet- but that was told to me by a man named Captain Typho.- He served as my bosses' cruiser pilot."

The masked woman nods and persists, " Then tell me where I can find him."

Corde shudders, eyeing the woman's sia's in her weapon belt. The raven haired woman smirks eyeing her blades whispering to her, " Honey you won't need to see how they work if you corporate."

Corde shakes her head and mutters, " Captain Typho left for Naboo about a month ago. He should be looked up in Theed, mistress."

The masked woman eyes the girl and allows her to be released from the choke hold. Corde' rubs her neck and snaps at the woman, " You're a bitch you know that?"

The raven haired woman begins to back away, smirking the entire way. Corde snorts at her and shouts, " You'll never find him! I don't know what you want with him, but Rush has allies he'll kill you before you can kill him."

The masked woman whirls gracefully onto her feet and lifts the woman using via the force into the air. Corde' shrieks as she is lifted off of her feet, she desperately searches for her knife in her satchel. She reaches for it and attempts to jab it into the masked woman's back. But the bounty hunter is quicker. The knife is stopped mid-air via the force and Corde' drops to the concrete. The bounty hunter reaches for her sai and it slides through her victim's stomach.

Corde's eyes widen in shock as her nerve endings feel the slicing of her insides. The masked woman eyes the look of death. Corde stammers out as death draws near on her, " Who- are you?"

The masked woman pulls her blade out of the her chest. Blood spews from the wound as she watches Corde' slide down the metal wall. The masked woman leans forward and whispers, " I am no one important, but you can call me Raven."

Raven whirls off her knees and the only thing heard is the clicking of her heels on the concrete. She fades into the murky fog, it is the last image the former handmaiden sees as she dies and becomes one with the universe.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**Day 10 Month 1 Year 22 BBY**

The streaks of light hit Padme's eyes and she groans. " Get up lazy girl! I've tried calling you for the past two hours! Do you realize the time?" The octave tone of her sister's nervous pitch reaches her ears and Padme' covers her eyes from the sunlight.

She felt achy and very exhausted. Sabe' yells in frustration and pulls the covers off of her sister and shoves her off the side of her bed. Padme' lands in a huff at the edge of her nightstand and curses under her breath. " Well if you had been up two hours ago I wouldn't be dragging your ass out of bed! Do you even realized your running late? Today's the day!"

Padme' sighs and turns her messy head to face her sister. Sabe's glaring golden eyes stare at her. She stands dressed in a short pink dress. The dress has short sleeves, and her hair is up in a twisted bun. She wears light pink heels, she looks like she appears to be going to a special occasion.

Sabe' shakes her head at her sister's new look. Her sister had cropped her curls to her shoulders which hang messily in her face or up right in several places. Her eyes have large dark circles around them, she looks hung over. The girls shouldn't have been so hard on her dear sister from the night before. Sabe had left the party early due to their scheduled appointment their sister had forgotten about this morning.

Sabe grabs her sister and snaps, " Look at you! How many drinks did you have last night? You know that you can't be hung over for your own wedding!"

Sabe shoves her towards the refresher where her short off-white dress hangs waiting to be worn. Padme' grows from the aches in her sore body. Her feet ached from the shoes she had chosen to wear the night before, or perhaps she was more tired due to the nightly activities she had taken up.

She shoves her sister away and closes the refresher door behind her. She throws her nightgown onto the floor and eyes herself in the mirror. At least she appeared to be hung over, though it was a better truth than what had occurred last night.

Padme's eyes close as the memories of her encounter with the woman last night. It had been an adrenaline rush to use her force abilities in the way she had. The way Corde' had been frighten of her was freeing, she had control in the matters of her investigation. The way her sai had slid through her body was shocking too, Padme' thought killing someone made you feel their death. She hadn't felt anything- no grief- relief for her former handmaiden's death. She didn't enjoy it, but she knew it had been necessary. It sometimes was a necessary evil in the world, and had been self-defense anyway.

But what would Anakin said to her? He would have told her she was defending herself- or rather not. He was merciful in a way that had died within her. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was dead inside compared to her friends. Her life as Padme' Naberrie was a necessary alias, she lives a facade and only truly wants revenge on what that man did to her. She wanted justice- his blood on her hands.

" Padme? Hello! We need to get your hair done, or we'll be late to the court house!" Sabe's voice complains through the door.

She sighs and grips the dress on the hangar. She had pretended to enjoy shopping with her sister a few weeks ago when they had found the simple off-white dress. Padme' had smiled like a blushing bride was, but inside she felt like she was headed off to a prison, being tied to another man was death to her. Even though her future husband had assured her she would not be tied down to him, that this marriage is that of a business transaction for her sake and her wealth that she was entitled to. Padme' didn't believe everything she had heard, she knew every man wanted at some point more in their marriage- including a woman to bed. How did he think he could manage for the next decade to relieve himself? Would he find someone to keep on the side who would relieve him? Or would he force her into his bed eventually? Rush had done just that. When Padme' had refused him so many years ago, he bedded another and then came after her.

Padme' has chills creep up her arms with the memories of her ex-husband. She tried to not think of those dark hellish days, but it was hard to keep her memories at bay at night. Anakin had made several promises, but Padme' wasn't sure her friend could keep them. He is after all a man- a human being.

" Padme' I swear if you aren't out here in two minutes I'll kick down the door!" Sabe' shouts in aggravation. Was this her wedding or her sister's?

Padme throws the dress over her head and finds the matching off-white heels at the corner of the doorway. She presses the pad to open the door where her sister's features shine in annoyance but soften at the sight of her younger sister in her wedding dress. Sabe clasps her sister's hands and says, " You look beautiful, now let's fix your hair and get you to your wedding."

Padme' fakes a smile, while inside she quivers in terror. This wasn't what she wanted- she didn't want to marry anyone... including a friend she had known since childhood. A man was a man, even if they are your best friend.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Justice of the Peace Court**

**Day 10 Month 1 Year 22 BBY**

Anakin paces the court's hallway in anticipation. His nervousness is sent off in waves through the force. He isn't sure he's doing the right thing. He knows Padme' is hesitate of this pact, but that is because she is fearful of falling prey to falling in step behind someone- which Anakin would never allow. He couldn't fathom of treating her in the way Rush had. He sighs and rubs his hair back , his hands stick to the gel he had thrown in there that morning. He wanted to look presentable, even if the wedding was a sham. He had to look at this marriage as a business partnership between him and his friend, and nothing else. But it was a hard tie when his emotions could run wild with her.

Obi-wan pats his friend's shoulder and mutters, " Would you calm down? I think even the Justice of the Peace can tell your nervous."

Anakin halts his pacing and whispers, " What's if she calls it off? How am I to explain to her family of our so-called relationship? They think we're madly in love with the other."

Obi-wan chuckles, " At least half of the story is right. Just use the force to guide you."

Anakin sighs and closes his eyes, attempting to calm his unclear mind of his nerves. He wants this- to be with her. He breathes in and out and his senses tingling at her familiar force signature. He sighs and holds onto her. He can sense her terror as well. She isn't ready for this yet. His eyes open as Ruwee enters his focus and pats the boy on the back. He whispers to him. " Do me a favor? Keep her safe and treat her well or you're a dead man."

Anakin laughs nervously, knowing his future father-in-law's statement is indeed a threat. Ruwee would kill him if he hurt his little girl...

Ruwee's demeanor changes as Sabe and Padme' appear before them. Anakin's eyes meet hers and he gulps down his jitteriness. She looked radiate and stunning in her short simple dress. Her hair is down in a simple fashion and as she reaches his side and takes his hand she breaths in and mutters, " Are you ready for this?"

He shakes his head weakly and leads the way in front of the Justice of the Peace. Padme' hadn't wanted a large spectacle wedding. Hell- they hadn't even planned it. She had told him she wanted to keep it simple- few family members and friends and then have a party with their close family and friends. They had become engaged a short time ago, and now they are- about to become man and wife.

His hand takes hers and he sends waves of reassurance through the force. Her body seems to react to the calm waves he sends her. The Justice of the Peace speaks of the holy ensnarement of marriage and drones on. Anakin cannot keep his focus on the Justice as his thoughts keep wandering to how they would pull off the sham that they consummate their marriage. Everyone would be expecting for them to leave the reception early and go to their new home.

" Do you Anakin Skywalker, take Padme' Naberrie to be your wife?" The Justice chimes in.

Anakin's eyes meet Padme's as he murmurs, " I do."

The Justice turns to Padme' as he says, " Do you Padme' Naberrie take Anakin Skywalker to be your husband?"

Padme' smiles at her childhood friend and whispers, " I do."

The relief washes over Anakin with her words as he holds her hands. The Justice drones on about something about by the power invested in the Empire, and declares them husband and wife. Anakin's mind does not hear him say that he can " kiss his bride."

Obi-wan snickers as Padme' watches her friend staring off into the clouds. Obi-wan clears his throat which snaps his friend back to reality.

" Are you going to kiss your bride or what?" Obi-wan's voice teases from his side.

Anakin chuckles and eyes his new bride carefully. He caresses her cheek and closes the space between them. Her lips part as she responds to his kiss. He is gentle and pulls away just as suddenly. He has to keep his composure- after all- this is a business transaction and no more.

Their family members clap around them, but Padme's eyes keep locked on his. She cannot deny the attraction to her friend anymore than she can keep the sun from rising. They have a chemistry and always had.

Padme' takes her new husband's hand and grasps it lightly as they walk towards the exit of the building. They had gone through the easy part of their sham- now to deal with the honeymoon...

**To Be Continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and follows! Please review and follow if you want this story to continue!**

**-GP**

**Chapter 21**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Kenobi Residence**

**Day 10 Month 1 Year 22 BBY**

Padme' giggles as she sips on her third glass of champagne. She had to admit there are benefits to any wedding party- the booze and as her sister would say the side effects of thy booze. Padme listens to her friend Eirte giggle away at a joke Sabe had said to her.

Eirte was a friend of Padme's who worked as another handmaiden for the Empress. Eirte is the complete opposite of Padme'- youthful around 18 and has bright blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. She is a bouncy person and in love with life. She and another girl around the same age are sisters. Her sister looks like her as well, but was older. Her name is Sache. Sache also served as a handmaiden for the Empress. Sache is around Padme's age but her eyes are darker in color than her sisters and her hair is darker. Their facial features shine with high cheekbones and sharp chins. Both women had grown close to their friend as she had begun her journey and career as a decoy for their empress.

Padme' enjoys every minute as they laugh at another joke. Sache leans over and asks Padme, " So on a scale of 1-10, what do you think Skywalker is like in bed?"

Padme's blush reddens as she freely states the truth, " Well...I wouldn't know as of recently, but probably an 8 or 9."

Sabe's eyes widen at her comment as her sister freely provides the intoxicated girls with this information. Sabe knows her sister is feeling the effects of the champagne in her system but to make up stories like that... Sabe's thoughts spit out of her mouth as she asks, " Wait, you said you wouldn't

know recently? When did you two sleep together?"

Padme' clasps her hand over her mouth and lets out a chuckle. Sabe knew she was on the edge of being drunk. Padme' says without slurring, " Do you remember when he and I disappeared at Dorme's engagement party? What do you think we were up to?"

Sabe's jaw drops an inch as her sister's friends giggle at her comment. In that moment, her new brother-in-law appears from the crowd and edges to his wife's side. Sabe closes her mouth and murmurs, " Speak of the devil. Anakin- I think your wife has had too much to drink. She's gossiping and that's never a good sign."

Anakin eyes his bride out of the corner of his eye. He senses her relaxation from the drinks she's had. He curses under his breath but grins anyway at his sister-in-law stating, " I'll take her home."

Sache' and Eitre giggle at his comment and they whisper to the other. Sabe' throws some nuts towards the girls and mutters, " You two are cut off too!"

Anakin slips his arms around his bride. Padme' whirls around and smiles with her glossy gaze at him. She smiles stating, " I've been looking for you."

Anakin returns her smile with ease and doesn't expect her lips to freely meet his. His eyes widen in her actions as it is just a peck. She pats his chest and replies, " I want another drink before we go."

Anakin grabs her hand that reaches for another glass of liquid courage. He shakes his head and whispers into her ear, " I think you'd had enough. Let's get you home, so you can sleep it off."

Padme' wraps her arms around him and murmurs, " Who said anything about sleep?"

Anakin attempts to ignore her invitation and takes her hand stating to Sabe, " I'm going to take her home. It's late anyway, tell everyone we're going to retire for the night."

Padme' yanks her hand out of his and snaps out, " I am not intoxicated. I can walk myself to the speeder."

Anakin sighs and knows it's going to be a long night...

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**Day 11 Month 1 Year 22 BBY**

Padme' giggles as they enter their home. She was a stubborn woman, she had walked as best as she could into their home. He throws his keys onto the glass end table and sighs. It has been a long day. His eyes find his wife's as she eyes him from the couch where she's removed her heels from the day. She smiles from the booze which makes him feel uneasy. She wasn't so predictable with booze in her system. She could be thinking anything- plotting his murder for all he knew, though she wasn't capable of it.

She says nothing as she stands to her feet. He sighs and murmurs, " Why don't you get some sleep?"

She shakes her head and smirks. Her eyes gleam with teasing motions. She bites her lips. She can't deny her attraction to her new husband, but hell she knew what he was like as a lover. It couldn't hurt her to pull her duty as a wife once to make their marriage official. It wouldn't be like he would want to repeat the event would he? She felt burdened with her duty, it was part of being someone's wife, to pleasure their husband in bed. She hadn't done such as good job with her first and she worried she wouldn't pull off a sham marriage without bedding her second one. She wasn't a failure at anything, but she dreaded the idea of sleeping with another man. She hadn't enjoyed sex in many years and had no idea what that enjoyment was really like. Didn't she earn this?

She continues to inch towards him and murmurs between them, " I don't feel like sleeping."

Anakin shrugs and advises, " Are you hungry? I could whip up something for you. I'm not the best cook, but I can cook a mean shaka-t- omelet."

She chuckles at his comment and whispers to him, " I'm not hungry, maybe later."

He swallows hard as she is inches from him. Her eyes peer up at his lips and her fingers toy with his dress shirt. Her fingers fumble with the buttons and her eyes tease him. She licks her red lips and whispers, " Don't we have some business to attend to?"

Anakin breathes in her intoxicating sense which is sending him into overdrive. Her body smelled of the rosy perfume she wore and her red lips teased him. Her hand slides in between his shirt and his warm skin. He closes his eyes at the feeling of her touch. He whispers, " Pad- what are you doing?"

Her lips ease close to his ear as she whispers, " What does it seem like, Ani?"

Her eyes appear sinister in nature as they meet his blue ones. There is no denying his own appeal to her.

His eyes have a darker shade of navy blue, consisting of lust for her. Her hands slide down further to his belt and begin to untie it as she whispers, " Follow me."

Anakin sighs into her touch and mutters, " Pad- you've been drinking."

He retrieves her hands and pushes her away. Her eyes stare into his and he knows he's done wrong. The slight hint of rejection and hurt appear in them. She turns away from him and whispers, " What's wrong with me Anakin?"

He sighs and asks, " Pad, nothing- you've been drinking. You are not thinking clearly."

Her eyes shine with brisk tears and she tries to hold them back. She retorts, " Then why does every man I've been with reject me?"

His eyes shine in concern and he steps forward to confront her. She pushes him away and shakes her head. Fury is edged in her voice as she snaps, " There has to be something wrong with me. I thought it would be easier if I had a few glasses tonight so I could do my duty as your wife."

He rubs his hair back into place and responds, " P- you don't have any duties when it comes to our marriage. I told you when you accepted my proposal that you don't have to come to my bed, unless you are willing."

Her arms flop out and she outstretches her right hand and snaps, " Unless I'm willing? Anakin I practically just threw myself at you!"

He steps forward and caresses her cheek insisting, " Pad- you just made it very clear that you felt it is your job to enter my bed as my wife. I don't think that's willing when you just had three glasses of champagne."

She stings with his words and retorts, " It is my duty isn't it? That's part of a wife's job to keep her husband interested in her and only her. If she doesn't perform well in his bed, then he replaces her with a mistress."

His eyes express his concern for her and he tries to pull her closer to him, but she ends up stepping away from him. He persists, " I know you think a typical marriage means obedience made by a wife and I know you had that kind of marriage with Rush. I will never treat you like some property I can promise you that."

Her eyes blink back through her tears as she murmurs, " You've never been married until now, you don't know-"

He stops her and argues, " It would feel like being a slave Pad- I've been there remember?"

She cannot stop the tears and she whispers, " I'm terrified of losing everything I've gained Ani."

He steps inches from her and pulls her into his embrace. She whispers against his shoulder, " I don't want to lose myself again."

He sighs and whispers back, " I will never let that happen."

She pulls back and wipes the tears and mutters, " Anakin if anyone were to find out that we didn't-"

He pauses his finger to her lips and mutters, " Let them believe what they want. Your my wife and I will protect your honor."

She smiles through her tears and whispers, " I'm going to get ready for bed."

He smiles back and insists, " It's a good idea. You've had a busy day."

She pulls back from their embrace and exits towards her bedroom. Anakin sighs with relief when she exits the room. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore his own deprivations and desires. He loved her still, but he knew she could never feel the same. She was numb inside from all of the emotional distress she had been through. He had to keep his distance to allow her space and time to heal, even if it nearly killed him. There would be many cold showers in the future for him.

He groans at this awful thought. He didn't like the idea of those cold showers but they were needed. He couldn't push her...

" Anakin?" Her sweet voice tunes his ears and eyes back onto her.

She comes out in her nightgown of choice which hangs to her knees. She smiles at him and says, " Thank you for understanding."

He returns the pleasure of a grin and says, " Good night P."

She returns him with a " good night" and returns to her room.

**To Be Continued.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been on vacation. Please review and follow if you want to keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**Day 2 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

* * *

The brewing of coffee stirs the wonderful smells into Padme's room. She rubs her eyes and sniffs the gentle brewing of a drink Anakin thought was disgusting. He'd rather drink blue milk like his mother made for him each morning with his breakfast. Padme' sighs and rolls herself out of bed. She had the next two days off which were required by law each month. She enjoys her two days and has plans to visit the shopping center with Sabe and Sache' that afternoon. Perhaps she'd even get a haircut as well. She has been meaning to trim her hair that has grown past her shoulders. When she was younger she hadn't minded the long thickness and curls, but now? Not anymore. They always seemed to be in her face at any moment she needed to see. So she had cut them off after she had left Rush.

Her sleepy mind drifts back to the coffee. Wait a second? Coffee? Who would be brewing coffee this early in the morning? Anakin had been on a trip for four days and wouldn't be back for another two days. He had been sent out on a mission to interrogate a rebel prisoner on the planet of Scorpia. The planet was once home to her ex-husband. Padme' had kept her mouth shut when the planet was mentioned and Anakin had been surprised that she hadn't asked about Rush. Her manner had changed in the weeks after their friendship had been rekindled. Padme' felt lighter and at times happier with her life- unbeknownst to Anakin, it was to due her newfound past times- usually when he took a trip…

Padme' sighs thinking about her leads as to where her ex-husband was at the moment. She hadn't gotten anything out of Corde' except for the name of Captain Typho who had been her pilot during the five years she had been Rush's wife. Typho didn't seem to be the type to hold back information about Rush's whereabouts, but then again- Rush is the one who provides him a paycheck each week. She had located his home one week out of a month on Naboo. He didn't have any family which made it easier for her to check out his place. She has plans to leave tonight and interrogate him personally. Her heart beats in excitement and rush of her new found adventures. She enjoyed her time as Raven-at least the first time had been a rush to her system.

Her feet pitter patter into the fairly size kitchen. Her eyes scan the bright green walls and the blue countertops. The shiny silver metal tiles on the floor were Anakin's touch on their newly redone kitchen. He had told her to put her touches on their apartment and she had begun to do so. The kitchen had taken her three weeks to complete and to paint herself. Anakin had suggested that she could hire someone to complete the project, but she wouldn't have it. He hadn't complained about the colors yet, but he hadn't been home to see her finished project.

Her eyes find the brewed coffee with a mug filled already for her. Her eyebrow raises and she casts out her senses through the force. She had become particular proficient in casting out her senses to feel for any lifeforms near her. Her pulse quickens as she cannot sense anyone else in her home.

Her shaking fingers grasp her filled mug. Her eyes stare down at the already creamed coffee- the caramel haze swirling with a white stripe of creamer floating in the dark liquid. Her pulse keeps beating hard in her chest as her mind wanders if her cover has been blown. She bites her lip as she waits for her steamy drink to cool itself down.

" I like the green color. It reminds me of Naboo," a deep male voice comments.

Padme' feels as if her heart has lurched out of her body as she whirls on the person behind her. Her coffee spills onto her white nightgown and her eyes land on her husbands. She breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing his features. But how had she missed his comforting force signature? She had become attuned to his signature because she knew it well. He has a unique beam of light that poses with a thin veil of darkness. Padme' had read up on some folk tales of the force and Jedi and Sith and knew some people even though they are not force sensitive can have thin layers of the dark side in them. She's pretty sure she has some as well. Though she hasn't quite figured out how to distinguish between other force sensitives and regular people. Some people are brighter than others and Anakin is one of those.

She smiles at him and retorts, " Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckles and embraces her in a hug. Her arms wrap around his warm body and he inhales her sweet rosy scent. Four days away from her felt like a month for him. They didn't see each other often during the day, but the comfort in knowing she'd been at home when he arrived made him feel at ease.

He pulls away from her and peers down at her sleepy features. She must have just awoken from her slumber due to her blur vision and her hair. He cannot help but chuckle at her hair. Her brown curls are wild and spiked in every direction from sleeping a certain way on her pillows. He knew she slept wild. As children, she had crawled into his bed on nights she had been afraid of the thunder storms. By morning he had been kicked out of the bed due to her body being stretched over the entire bed.

His smile grows wider as he attempts to hide his chuckles upon seeing her hair in all sorts of manner. She sips her coffee and asks, "What's so funny?"

He chuckles and mumbles, " Your hair-"

Padme's expression changes into one of mortification upon feeling the growing spikes out of her head. She bites her lip and mumbles, " Oh dear-"

Anakin takes her hand and forces her to sit down in one of the new stools she had bought for the counter. She sets her mug down and complains, " Anakin really- I should take care of my hair-"

He gestures for her to shut it and replies, " P, you look beautiful- so quit complaining."

She bites her lip and quietly sips on her coffee. A small smile begins to form on her lips and she cannot stifle the emotions raging within her- happiness- joy. Anakin made her feel that way- that is why she missed him being around.

She mumbles into her coffee, " I missed you."

His cocky smirk appears as he plop down beside her and bumps her shoulder murmuring, " I've missed you too. So what do you have planned for today?"

She tilts her head and replies, " I had planned on asking Sabe' and Sache to go shopping with me today. Why?"

He shrugs and he slyly suggests, "Your plans may change today."

Padme' eyes her husband carefully and questions, "Why would they? I have two days off a month Anakin. I've been dying to go shopping with the girls for the past few weeks."

Anakin smirks and replies, " Well- as of today you have the next two weeks off."

Her mouth opens to protest, but instead a smile appears on her features. She coyly surmises, " Where are we going?"

Anakin's smirk grows with her reaction and he states, " Home to Naboo. I thought it would be best for us to use honeymoon time or that's what I told the Empress."

Padme' smile grows upon hearing those words and she finishes her coffee. Her hands push her body away from her chair and she begins to walk towards her bedroom. Anakin watches her and calls out, " Where are you going?"

She throws her hands up in the air, gesturing towards her bedroom. She calls out, " I'm going to pack!"

Anakin shakes his head and calls back, " I'm only giving you two hours to pack. Not an all day packing spree!"

She appears with her hands on her hips and she rolls her eyes at him, muttering, " Anakin Skywalker I do not take all day to pack my things!"

He coughs back the laughter in his chest and mumbles, "Sure P, whatever you say."

His eyes dance playfully as he watches her disappear into her room.

She had no idea what he had planned for her and it would stay a surprise until they reached their former residence.

_Just wait P- _

To Be Continued.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Thank you for the followers and the reviews. I'm afraid this is a short chapter. Please review as always and follow.**

**Chapter 23**

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Naberrie Residence**

**Day 4 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

Laughter and joyous comments can be heard throughout the dining hall in the Naberrie residence. This hall in particular is smaller than the normal hall used for formal dinners and parties. Padme' comments to her eldest sister of her over-sized growing abdomen. Sola had only a few weeks left before her fifth child would be brought into the world. Five children- her three nieces and one nephew already present in the world were a handful as it is. Padme' couldn't imagine a world with more of the Naberrie clan in it.

Padme's eyes drift over to her step-mother's green ones. She is commenting to Sabe about her new dress she had gone shopping for the day prior. Sabe and Obi-wan had arrived the day before and surprised Padme'. Anakin had known about their little family reunion, and had kept it from her.

She smiles at seeing her family together- she felt whole again in some sort of way. It delighted her to see everyone so full of life and joy. There had been joy in their home for months now- Ruwee was delighted with all three of his daughters married and happy. He felt whole- something he hadn't felt since his first wife had died giving birth to their youngest daughter.

His eyes watch his children. Sabe's hazing and glowing expression towards her husband of only a few months. Sola rubbing her large tummy, anticipating her son who would soon be born. And then there is his youngest- She smiles and giggles right along with her sisters' and for once she appears to be happy. An emotion he hadn't seen cross her features in many years since she had been married to Rush Clovis. He smiles at his family and comments to his younger two daughters, "So my dears, when can I expect more additions to our family."

Anakin who sits beside Ruwee chokes on his glass of wine and Ruwee chuckles at his son- in –law. He pats his back and eyes his daughters carefully. Sabe's grin has widened and well Padme's? Padme' eyes contain fear- and he knows she isn't ready to bring children into his world. But Sabe? He knows it won't be much longer for his middle child to become a mother.

Obi-wan smirks at his friend and replies, "I don't think Anakin was ready for that question. What do you think Anakin? Are you ready to be a father?"

Anakin has stopped choking on his wine and his eyes widen. His hands rub against his dark pants out of nervousness. He stammers out, " We-uh- well- P?"

He turns to his new wife. Her brown eyes glare into his blue orbs as she replies, " Father, you already have a new grandchild on the way. I think Sabe and I should wait at least a year to give you time to spoil the newest member of our ever-growing family."

Sabe who is perched beside her younger sister, squeezes her hand under the table. She comments, " I believe Padme's statement makes sense. I don't want to rush into motherhood until I'm ready to."

Katrina smacks her hand down on the table and answers, " That would be wise, but I wager you'll rethink your answer in a year's time."

Sabe nods in agreement and mumbles, " Perhaps, but for now- I'm delighted in spoiling my nieces and nephews. Speaking of them will they be joining us tonight?"

Sola rubs her tummy and with her other hand reaches for her lemon tea. She shakes her head and mutters, " No- Darren has the children for the evening. I wanted to get out of the house while I still have a chance."

Ruwee chuckles upon hearing her statement. His eyes probe over to his wife, as he comments, changing the subject, " So Anakin, when will you and Padme' be leaving for Vaykrio?"

Padme's large brown eyes peer back at her husband's embarrassed gaze. She leans back in her chair and mumbles, " You didn't tell me we were going up to the lake retreat."

Anakin fumbles with his purple napkin in his lap. His eyes remain on his wife as he responds, "It was supposed to be a surprise and we'll be leaving shortly after dinner. It's a few hours from here and I want to be there by dusk."

Padme' bites her lip nervously and questions, " Why are we visiting the Lake retreat?"

Ruwee slyly smiles at his daughter and states, " I won't say anymore, I've already said too much."

Katrina claps her hands and states, " Then I should have the servants pack your things to be ready to leave in an hour."

Padme' shakes her head and mumbles, " That isn't nessaracy Katrina, we are highly capable of-"

She dismisses her step-daughter and replies, " While you're here, I want to spoil you with things you don't have on Courscant- though Anakin should really hire you some help around your new residence."

Her eyes bore into Anakin's blue gaze and he admits, " Padme' and I aren't home often, so it is best we do the work ourselves."

Katrina sighs out of aggravation and stands to begin her orders to the servants…

**Location: Valkryo, Naboo**

**Lake Retreat**

**Day 4 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

Padme's eyes scan the setting sun as it glides gently over the lake. The gentle waves shine in golden hues as she leans against the balcony of the lake retreat. Her eyes stay planted on the horizon, watching the setting sun as it glides down towards the awaiting water. She inhales the familiar scents of the lake and plants that surround the landscape. Courscant was in the middle of winter, while Naboo flourished at this time. It is a perfect place to retreat to in the winter months on other planets.

Padme' senses her husband coming forth with a glass of wine in his hand. Her eyes tear themselves from the pleasant view and gaze over at Anakin. His eyes dance in merriment as he hands her glass of white Nabooian wine. Her hand tips the cool liquid to her lips and then her gaze turns back to the beautiful waters of Lake Valkryo.

"I've missed this place," She whispers quietly.

Anakin leans against the stone wall and murmurs, "I know- that's why I thought this would be the perfect place."

Padme's eyes catch his and she asks, "Perfect place for what?"

A soft smile slides across his features as he tips his glass of wine to his lips. His smile is enticing and she can't help the smile sliding across her own mouth. She tilts her head and asks, "Anakin, quit evading the question. What is this perfect place for?"

His smile grows and his eyes shine with mischief. He murmurs, "To visit."

Padme' rolls her eyes and mumbles, "You're hopeless."

He chuckles and sips on the clear liquid in his glass. He watches her eye the water and she comments, "Do you remember the summers we spent up here?"

He nods with recognition. He adds, "Yes, and all those times we decided to go swimming out to that island in the middle of the lake."

Padme's eyes scan towards the island and she chuckles, " Yes- and Dorme' was furious with us for leaving her behind with Sola and Sabe. She was always an adventurous child."

Anakin nods and murmurs, "Do you want to swim out to the lake tomorrow?"

Her eyes remain on the island awaiting their return. She shrugs and mumbles, "Why not? How long do you expect us to stay here?"

He shrugs and says, " As long as you'd like. We have the place peramantly."

Her eyes turn upon hearing this comment. They are doe like and remain wide with astonishment. She giggles like a young child and asks, " Did you buy this place?"

Anakin smiles sheepishly in her direction and states, " It's a belated wedding gift from me."

She chuckles and leaps into his awaiting arms. She presses tight to his chest and says gleefully, "Thank you- this is too much!"

He closes his eyes breathing in her scent and whispers, "Anything for you."

To Be Continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- So thank you guys for all the reviews and new followers! This chapter I'm sure all of you are dying to read. Please review and following as always!**

**Chapter 24**

**Location: Valkryo, Naboo**

**Lake Retreat**

**Day 5 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

Padme' munches on a piece of sharp smelling yellow cheese as she listens to the birds surrounding her. Her eyes snap to the sky as several red birds fly overhead. They were a popular bird that lived near Valkryo during the summer months on Naboo. Naboo's weather is the opposite of Courscants's odd weather.

Her eyes glance outwards onto the awaiting water. Her skin soaks in the warm sun above her. She closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh scents of home. Her eyes peak open as she senses Anakin walking her way.

Her eyes take in his handsome form. His golden hair is slicked back from the wetness of the water and his eyes are a cheerful blue. They express an enjoyment she hasn't seen in them in quite some time. Her eyes roam his lengthy form. He had chosen to wear a brown pair of swimming shorts and her eyes roam over his muscular chest as he walks bare in front of her.

She wouldn't admit it to him, but his body had transformed into a desirable one over the past six years. He wasn't that 16 year old boy she had loved anymore- he was fully a man and hers.

They had been married a few weeks and didn't seem like much had changed between the two of them. But then again, why would it? She married him to gain her wealth back from her ex. But the truth was she didn't know why Anakin had chosen to give up marrying for a woman who could love him. For rather, she didn't want to ask him why he had done all this for her. She knew and feared that it would open up a huge can of destruction.

His smile greets her awaiting form. His eyes glance swiftly over her swim suit and curves of her body. " Did you catch anything?" She snickers as she throws him a piece of cheese of his own.

Anakin plops down into the sand next to her and chuckles, " I think not. My hands are use to speeders- not catching dinner."

She prods him on, " I knew it! You own me 20 credits then."

She sticks out her awaiting hand and coyly smirks at him. His eyes playfully pout at her and he suggests, " C'mon, your bet wasn't even fair. You asked me to try and catch us dinner with my bare hands. I'm not fisherman."

She rolls her eyes and gestures to her awaiting hand. " You still owe me twenty credits. Don't pout those blue eyes at me."

His eyes continue to stare her down and he gestures to his pockets. " My dear, I have no money on me. You will have to wait until we get back to the retreat in the morning."

Padme's eyes playfully smirk upon hearing his endearment title for her. She couldn't understand why her heart pounded in her chest over such a name. She shrugs it off and suggests, " Shall we head to the cabin?"

Anakin's eyes peer at the blue sky as he can see clouds beginning to roll in. Strangely enough, moments ago it hadn't looked like it would rain. His eyes glance back down at his wife and he nods. He stands to his feet and helps her up as well. Padme' grabs the food basket and her shoes.

Padme' never notices that her hand stays put in her husband's as they begin to walk along the beach and towards the small cabin on the island. Her eyes peer out at the small path that leads to the cabin. The forest encroaches over the forgotten stone path. The sounds of their feet moving slowly over the stones is a joyful sound for her to listen to.

The cabin had been built when she was 6. She and her sisters would swim out to the island to camp for the night with their father. They would stay in a small tent in the woods for the night. After their first visit here, he had decided to build a small cabin and have a caretaker clean it up each week. Anakin had stayed in the cabin when he was young as well. It was roomy enough to hold six people comfortably.

The thunderstorm clouds roll in overhead as they take their time through the woods. Sweat pours down her face as the heat begins to encroach on her body once more. She needed to cool off in the awaiting lake surrounding the island. Her eyes blink as she feels a rain drop on her forehead. Her eyes stare back up at the storm clouds.

Then another drop hits her face. Anakin peers over at her face. Her eyes watch the rain drops coming towards her, awaiting to pelt her skin. She stops as she eyes the cabin up ahead. The rainstorm begins the pelting down on their bodies and she stands there in the rain.

Her eyes watch the drops hit her face and skin. She breathes in the scent of the rain. She lifts her arms and begins to giggle and dance in the pouring rainstorm.

It is as if the rainstorm knows of her burdens and stressful secrets. It is as if she and the storm as one in the same. She feels relieved and joyous for one single moment of her life. As she spins around joyfully, her hands spin towards the sky. Her spirit isn't heavy and she knows everything will be all right. In that perfect moment, she knows her life will never be the same. As she spins, it feels like her life flashes before her eyes- every painful and heart-wrenching moment. She always felt like her life was spinning out of control. Rarely were there moments like this where she was in control of wanting, and needing. She had her life back.

Her body halts its spinning in the rain around her. Her eyes find her husband's and it's as if someone has lifted colorful glasses over her eyes. Her body is soaked from the pelting rain around them, as well as his own. His eyes watch her enjoyment soaking into her skin.

Her eyes watch the man in front of her. As if her eyes have spotted the reason her life isn't spinning out of control no longer. Though her life had spun out of control for several years- he had been there- one of the causes and healing elements of her life. She couldn't image her life without him in it.

His smirk reaches her eyes as he watches her. He says nothing as if he knows she needs to feel happy-pure happiness and not some sort of quiet and quick release.

Her mouth forms as smile as well and she leads them towards the cabin in the distance. She laughs playfully and shouts, " I'll race you!"

She takes off without warning on her bare feet. She needs a head start. His strides are twice as long as her. She can hear his feet pounding on the stones behind her. Her body struggles for air as she continues to outrun her husband. She reaches the doorway of the cabin, soaked and laughing breathlessly. Anakin halts behind her and opens the door for her.

She steps inside and her smile disappears as she sees the cabin in such as state. Her eyes peer over at the candlelight on the small black table. The candles appear as if they hadn't been burning for too long.

Padme's eyes blink back the scene before her. The candlelight is the only illumination in the room. There are several candles light along the fireplace as well. Her eyes glance down at the rose petals pathway throughout the kitchen/dinette. She places her hands to her mouth as she notices the meal before her. Fish dinner- he must have caught before hand.

Anakin stands behind her and is lost for those mere moments she intakes the wonderful scene before her. He leans in behind her and whispers into her ear, " I told you wouldn't win the bet."

" Anakin- this is- too much." She merely whispers, as she cannot form any other words for his generous gestures.

He takes her hand and states, " Will you join me for dinner Milady?"

She chuckles as he takes her hand and leads her to the dinner table set for two. He pulls out her chair for her and she places herself into it. Her body shivers from the cold air in the cabin. Anakin grabs a blanket on the sofa in the other room and returns to wrap it around her shoulders.

He places himself across from her and pops the cork off a Nabooian red wine. The sizzling of the wine fills her ears as it is poured into her wine glass. She grasps the glass and tastes the sweetness of her homeland. Her eyes remained plastered on her husband in front of her. She waits for him to say anything. Her fingers rest on her fork and knife as she begins to cut herself a piece of the delicious fish.

She tries a bite and Anakin questions, " How is it?"

She swallows and murmurs, " Perfect, but when did you have time to prepare all of this?"

He smiles knowingly and murmurs, " My secret to keep Milady."

She smiles in return and continues to enjoy her meal in silence. Though her mind is screaming through this romantic gesture. Is he trying to play her or tempt her into his bed? Or is he simply attempting for her to relax and enjoy and good time?

Her mind analyzes both aspects as both ideals are floating through her mind.

Dinner remains through he first and second course mostly silence. The couple remain quiet until both are finished with their meal, listening to the sounds of rain drops overhead on the roof. Padme' picks up her plate and heads to the kitchen to drop her plate into the cool metal sink. Her eyes stare out at the clouds and rain drops which have darkened the sky. The day had turned from sunny and bright to that of a gray and dull. But she loved the rain. It hardly rained on Courscant and she missed listening to the rain on her rooftop. The crafty city had specialized controlled weather patterns and it was nothing like home.

She can feel his presence behind her and she leans into his body and welcoming arms. Her body shivers from the cold rain left on her skin, but her eyes never leave the window.

" I've missed the rain. I've always felt soothed by it," She murmurs out loud.

Anakin nods behind her and says nothing. His own heart is racing as her body leans into his touch. His arms are wrapped her frame as she allows him to hold her. She sighs as he questions, " Did you like your surprise?"

She nods her head against his chest. She whispers, " You didn't have to do any of this you know."

He smirks and murmurs, " I know, but I thought we both needed time away to relax and be refreshed."

She bobs her brown head in compliance and says nothing more. Tears enter her eyes as her thoughts to turn to his motivations. Is this really all he wanted? Or had he thought perhaps this would woo her?

He leans into her body and inhales her fresh scent. His eyes close as he holds back his own wanting and images of her sparlled out on her back beneath him... His thoughts snap close as her words breath through the silence.

"Anakin, I can't be what you want," Her words tear through him and confusion appears on his expression.

Her body turns into his as he questions, " What are you talking about?"

Tears are apparent in her brown eyes meet his. His expression is clearly that of a perplexed man. She presses her hand to his cheek and murmurs, " I can't be the kind of wife that you want."

His head tilts in knowing upon hearing her words. His hand touches hers on his cheek. He murmurs back, " You are the kind of wife I want."

Tears slide down her cheeks as she murmurs, " No I'm not. You need a wife who can give her heart to you- and keep your bed warm at night."

He rubs his calloused hand across her face and wipes her tears away. He carefully thinks his words playing out in his mind. He is treading on heavy ground- or rather her heart. She had to want to come to him, not- the other way around. He didn't want to push her away. He murmurs quietly, " We can work on that."

She chuckles through her tears and whispers, " Why are so good to me?"

His nose meets hers as he murmur back, " Because you are my friend and wife."

More tears slide down her face as she whispers, " Kiss me."

His eyes watch her in amazement as she pulls his hand down onto her body and she whispers against his lips, " I want you."

He gulps nervously and tries to reason with himself to stop this madness. That he'd only end of hurting her again. " Are you sure about this P?"

Her response is to bring her lips down onto hers hotly. He moans into her mouth and shoves her against the countertop. His lips pull away from hers and start a line of soft kisses along her neck. His fingers start undoing her bikini top as she murmurs, " Don't stop-"

To be Continued.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Thank you for the follows and reviews. This chapter is a bit darker than the last, but it is necessary for the plot to continue. Please review and follow if you want to continue reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Location: Valkryo, Naboo**

**Lake Retreat**

**Day 6 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

The chirping of birds sing softly in her ears. Her eyes play over the scene before her, and her bed partner she watches carefully. His blond curls are tousled behind his ears and his body is sprawled out onto his stomach, with his face smack-dab into his pillow. The soft rumblings of his snoring satisfied her curiosity. He should be exhausted- hell she was but she had other missions to attend to.

Her mouth curls in a sweet enduring smirk as the events of the night prior unfold in her mind. They had spent most of the night and early morning sprawled in each others embrace and a welcoming one at that. He had devoured her time and again over the past few hours- and it had worn him out completely.

She knew this was a step into a future unknown for their friendship. She had given into her desires and allowed him to lust after her body- but she knew her soul was tightly tucked away for now. She had to finish her mission before her heart could allow his in once more.

Her mind trails onto her mission as of that. She needed an excuse to return to Theed for a few hours. She had decided to leave a note so if he were to awakening prior to her arrival, he would know she had gone " shopping" for dinner and new clothes with her sisters. She hoped her husband would be exhausted enough to sleep until she arrived back from her little adventure.

She slips her flats onto her feet and tiptoes out of the cabin. She had to find Typho- her only link to finding Rush. Typho had been their pilot for several years and was loyal to her ex-husband. He would take his whereabouts to his grave- forlornly for her that wouldn't take much with her expertise.

Her stare up at the sky as the morning sun begins to rise in the distance. It would take her an hour or so to get to Theed and back.

**Location: Theed, Naboo**

**Captain Typho's Personal Home**

**Day 6 Month 2 Year 23 BBY**

**The Raven clenches** onto the darkness surrounding the home of Captain Typho. Her breathing is controlled and her senses through the force are shouting warning signs that others have entered the home of Rush Clovis former pilot. Her body is hidden by the shadows as two men enter the room- the light above shines brilliant into her eyes as she listens to their conversation.

The older of the two men wasn't familiar to the bounty hunter. She eyed the older man who had gray hair flipped back into the pony tail much like a woman would wear. His uniform was Imperial that was for sure. His rank was not high based on the red insignia on his chest-perhaps a Lieutenant. Those pierce brown eyes are weary as he confesses, " The Emperor is not pleased Typho. His project is taking longer to complete and he needs more financing through the Banking Clan."

Typho's dark skin shimmers in the light as he lights a cigar from the old country. He puffs and inhales the deep smoke and shrugs. The older man pleads, " Tell your employer that we need more funding to complete the Death Star."

Raven's eyes narrow at the mention of this star. What in the devil was the Emperor up to?

Typho puffs the smoke in the older man's direction and replies, " And what does my employer get out of this?"

The gray haired elder responds, " The Emperor has insured that your employer will have what he most desires."

Typho cockily surmises, " Oh really? Is the Emperor that desperate to rid his Queen of a handmaiden?"

The older man sighs exasperatedly, " If I don't return with a response of a yes, then it is my head. The Emperor needs to make his weapon operational. He has waited long enough to take down the Rebellion."

Raven's mouth forms a frown upon hearing these words. Her mission had become a bit more complicated with this news. Whatever this weapon was- it could wreak havoc on the rebellion and soon if something wasn't done about it."

Typho sighs and suggests, " I'll send a holo-message to him. I cannot promise that he'll accept. He doesn't like to depart from his earnings, but if it means the death of his ex-wife then he might accept."

The gray haired man questions, " So where is he?"

Typho smirks and replies, " Safe- my employer has become a bit paranoid since his ties with the Empire have been begun."

The older man nods and hands the former pilot a data-pad. Replying, " This has all the account information needed for the download of the funds. He has a week to notify the Emperor of his answer."

Typho takes the data-pad into his brown hands and says, " That will be all."

The gray haired man is about to leave when he notices something move in the darkness out of the corner of his eye. His eyes drift to the dark corner Raven is hidden in. Her eyes flicker at the solider and she knows he's aware of her presence. His body tenses and he reaches for his blaster on his belt. Typho narrows his gaze and responses, " What is it?"

The older man mumbles, " We're not alone."

As if on time with his words, Raven's leather boot is shoved into the back of Typho. Her sias are drawn at her sides and gleam in the light of the room. Typho rolls onto his back and reaches for his fallen blaster. The other man shoots towards the masked bounty hunter, but his blaster is thrown away from him. Raven's sia is thrown from her hand and lands directly into the older man's forehead. His eyes shine with the last bit of life and he falls back onto the red plush carpet.

Typho's eyes are wide with fear as he is straddled by this masked woman wearing tight black leather. Her green eyes gleam into his as she demands, " What is the location of your employer?"

Typho eyes the sai at his throat and demands, " I will never tell you Bitch!"

Raven laughs darkly and presses her tip of her blade into his throat, enough to pinch his air hole. He gurgles and gags. She pulls the tip away as a tiny bit of blood slides onto her blade. She demands furiously, " Where is your employer located!"

He gags and struggles out, " I don't know- ple-ase- You'll need to speak to Tark-kin-"

She growls out with frustration and slides her blade through his throat- not caring that his life was a waste. Her blade is pulled away from the dead man in front of her, she watches his dead eyes and the pool of blood surrounding him. She eyes the his hand and the datapad still perched through. She picks it up and begins to peer through the data.

Her eyes widen as the schematics of a weapon appear on the screen. The location was not found, but the slightest bit of information was available- including the amount of credits needed to make the weapon operational.

She knew the rebellion would love to get their hands on this information. She just needed the right leader to hand it over to. Her mind flashes back to Bail Organa. She trusted his judgment. She needed to turn this over and as she realizes this- she knows her mission of revenge has become more than it seems.

To Be Continued.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and new followers. This chapter is short, but I felt it was long enough-. Please review as always!**

**Chapter 26**

****Location: Valkryo, Naboo****

****Lake Retreat****

****Day 6 Month 2 Year 23 BBY****

Anakin blinks back the fog of sleep as his alarm beeps endlessly in the background of the room. He groans uses a force gesture to slam the alarm into the wall. The alarm squeals and then dies as it smashes against the cabin's wall. Anakin smiles in his slumber and shoves his face back into his pillow.

And just as his body relaxes- his comm. link beeps loudly. He groans and lifts his head off of his pillow. He leans forward and reaches out with his right hand to the black night stand beside the bed. He clutches the com. link and eyes the number sleepy. The comm. link is a secure line and very few people are unaware that he is on his honey-moon at the moment. The number is familiar one that might be linked to the Imperial Base- and they wouldn't be calling unless something had occurred.

He presses the on button and mumbles out, " Inquisitor Skywalker, what is it you need?"

" Inquisitor, I hate to bother you on your vacation- but sir this is Captain Reingan.. We've had a disruption in Theed this morning."

Anakin's voice is firm as he questions, " What is it the Emperor wishes of me?"

" Sir- Captain Grant was found dead this morning- he was on a mission to help fiance a project for the Emperor."

Anakin's ear perk up at this knowledge. It was well known that Grant was involved with the planning of the Death Star... He was in charge of building the damn weapon- and a man Vader had been trying to get his hands on for months. The fact that someone had murdered this high officer would mean either the rebellion had chosen to act impulsively or another was at play.

" And- I'm suppose to investigate this murder?" Anakin complains into his comm.

The other voice coughs and mumbles, " Sir- the Emperor wouldn't want to disrupt your- honey-moon but sir- another officer was found dead as well. Captain Typho the former pilot of Senator Clovis."

Anakin's eyes narrow as the mention of the man who was responsible for the whereabouts of a former ex of his wife. He mutters, " Captain, have we any leads to any suspects?"

The Captain's voice is straggled as he suggests, " Sir- we have a video of a woman dressed in leather attack the men- with sias."

Anakin lifts his eyebrow and ponders on the person who could be responsible for their deaths. A pilot and a Imperial Officer- who have ties to Rush Clovis... A woman dressed in black murders them for what purpose?

His mind drifts to his wife- where was she anyway?

" I'll be at the site within an hour or so, be sure a team is in place to analyze all data found," Anakin orders briskly.

" Yes sir, I will be there myself within the hour as well," The Captain replies.

" Good- I'll want a report from you by then," He mutters and shuts off the comm. link.

Anakin's mind drifts over the evidence as of far- Typho is dead and he and the dead Captain have links to Rush Clovis- and his wife was missing from his bed... Would she lie to him to accomplish her goal of revenge? Would she sleep with him as a distraction to her own agenda?

Anakin eyes the empty bedroom. He pulls on his slacks and peers into the living room which is also empty. His eyes drift onto the clock and it reads almost noon. If Padme' had left for Theed, she would have been back by now... That's if she isn't involved with this murder case of his...

Anakin's anger flashes as he contemplates his wife's deceit. If she had truly cared for him, she would still have been in bed with him. He would have found her cuddling up to him to warm herself or at least sitting in the living room awaiting his awakening.

_How could she do this to me?_

His anger boils through the force- rumbling like a thunder cloud. That is when he hears the noises of pots in the kitchen. His eyes drift into the small room and land on his wife's long creamy legs sticking out of a large yellow over shirt. Her hair falls in her face in waves as she cooks up something that appears to be scrambled eggs.

Her eyes turn onto her husband's and his fists un-clench. His rage overcomes him into waves of guilt. How could he think she would be capable of killing two men and returning in those few hours time? Her smile fades as she feels his rage and she questions, " Are you all right?"

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and fakes a smile for her own good. She smiles back and murmurs, " You overslept."

He shrugs and mutters, " I'm on vacation- but I wouldn't say it was may fault for sleeping in."

A smirk forms on her lips as she teases, " Oh- that was all your doing- _dear_."

Anakin embraces her back side and wraps his arms around her awaiting body. His head leans into the crook of her neck and he whispers against her ear, " That's was all you, P."

Padme's body shivers from the tone in his voice. Her body aches with desire. It had only been a few hours since they had lie together- and she craved more. She eyes her eggs and flips them carefully. She sighs into his embrace and teases back, " I can always out do you again."

He chuckles into her ear and murmurs, " We'll have to take a rain check- I have to return to Theed."

Padme' cranes her neck and inquires, " Why?"

Anakin sighs and mutters, " Some bounty hunter decided to murder an Imperial Officer in Theed early this morning."

Her body tightens wondering if he had found her note and gone back to bed. If he suspected her, that would connect to that sudden outburst of anger she had felt through the force from him. If her cover is blow, he'd arrest her for her treasonous acts.

Padme' turns her entire body into his and complains, " Why are they bothering you with this mission?"

Anakin sighs and mumbles, " You know I can't give you in-tell on Imperial affairs."

She bobs her head and mutters, " Do you have time for breakfast?"

He shakes his head and complains, " No, I am suppose to report within an hour. But how about I make it up with dinner tonight?"

He kisses her check and she whispers, " That's fine- its not like this is a real honey-moon anyway."

Anakin frowns at her comment and mutters, " I promised I'll make this up to you."

Padme' nods and mumbles, " Fine, just go- okay?"

Padme' pulls away from him- clearly agitated by his leave of absence. He had to believe she was irritated by his job interfering with their vacation- it is all part of the facade of their marriage. If she believes her emotions- then he will as well.

Anakin grabs her hand and states, " P- I don't want to argue."

She crosses her arms and snips out, " No, but you want to leave all because of your job."

Anakin purses his lips and mutters, " P- I don't have a choice. The Emperor has requested that I handle the mission and I alone. I cannot disobey orders."

She nods and mutters, " Fine- just go and we'll discuss this later."

His eyes shine with guilt as he heads towards the bedroom to change. Padme' turns back to her food and hides her relief. He bought her irritation and story. As much as she despised lying to him, her mission came before her best friend.

Her timer dings as she slides her eggs onto a blue glass plate.

She had to look into her next part of her mission- Contact Bail Organa. She needs resources- and those with the rebellion he has...

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 27

Location: Imperial Center, Courscant

Day 8 Month 2 Year 23 BBY

Padme' Skywalker blows the steam off of her cup of steamy hot chocolate. Her hand uses the force to stir the steaming liquid until no more steam occurs. She cradles the cup in her hands and sips gratefully.

She sighs and leans back into the soft cushion of her bar -stool. She had a few minutes to relax and unwind before Bail arrived.

Her day had started long and wearisome. Anakin hadn't come home for the second night in a row... He hadn't called and she was sure tonight would be the same. She hadn't spoken to him in nearly three days after a brief conversation over the comm. link that their honeymoon had been cut short due to some high officer murdered. She tried to understand for his sake as he was in an annoyed mood the last time they had spoken. It seemed that the Emperor wanted his best Inquisitor on the case- and that happened to be him.

Padme' hadn't minded the return to the Capital- her mind needed to remained focused on her mission and not on other thoughts that plagued her mind- especially those of her new husband. He had piloted the ship home without such as a word to her- she knew his mind had been focused on the investigation at hand. And yet as the silence had built the wall around them- cocooned her into her own thoughts- the space between them had become deafening to her ears.

What should she do about their relationship? Where had she taken their friendship on that wild vacation of hers? She had been the one to pursue him- though he hadn't stopped her. Her own thoughts and feelings for her best friend have become conflicted once more. Once more she felt those butterflies hit the pit of her stomach. Those same butterflies that made her heart become his the first time.

She didn't want to know if those feelings were possessing her once more. She couldn't take the agony if he were to hurt her again.

It didn't matter if she had misjudged their time on Naboo. She may want him in body, but that did not mean they had to give their souls to each other. She never asked him for any sort of feelings- nor did she think he would ask of her. Their friendship hung in a delicate balance- along now with their marriage. Padme' knew she couldn't allow the boundaries of their friendship to be crossed once more. She had to shove any ideas or notions of bedding her husband- which wasn't an easy decision for her.

He was after all fantastic between the sheets.

Her head spins and swirls at her own thoughts as the doorbell chimes. Her eyes flicker to the doorway and she calls out, " Come in Bail."

The doorway slides open and Bail Organa's regal persona appears. His black hair is combed back in curly locks away from his forehead. He wears his robes of purple with a matching pair of fitting trousers. His eyes gleam in concern and gratefulness at seeing his dear friend. His eyes peer her up and down just to be sure she was in no way physically harmed.

She pats the chair beside her and beckons, " Have a seat Bail, I"m not unwell."

Bail's brown eyes still shine in concern as he sets himself next to his friend. Her hand places her mug onto her counter with a short "thud". Then her hand cups Bail's larger one. Her friend's skin has darkened in the weather on Alderann. Alderann's system was like Naboo in many aspects- including its summer months.

" I'm sorry I was off planet until this morning. Your message sounded urgent," Bail complains, worriedly.

She sighs and whispers, " I wish it were that simple Bail. Let's just say I have a contact who wishes to help the alliance."

Bail's caramel eyes raise in concern. He murmurs, " Padme', I know I spoke to you once about your possibility of working for the alliance, but your husband is an Inquisitor for the Empire- if he were to discover your involvement-"

Padme's cuts her friend short by stating, " My contact will use me as no more than a means by which to gather information. She needs your help- as will you need hers."

Padme' reaches to the datapad perched on her countertop and it flickers to life as she pushes it towards Bail. Bail grasps the datapad and his eyes peer at the data before him. His eyes widen as he reads further into the bank account data and the codes there. His eyes peer back into hers as his tone reads of a serious one, " Where did you get this?"

Padme' shrugs and murmurs, " It is better that you know very little about my contact. She likes to keep her identity confidential."

Bail eyes his friend and states, " Does your friend have any connection to the murder of the high official on Naboo three days ago?"

Padme' clasps her friend's hand and states firmly, " Raven, is a bounty hunter and nothing more. She came across this information and wanted it relaid to the alliance. She wants to help."

Bail's eyebrow lifts and he questions, " And what does this bounty hunter want?"

" Nothing," Padme' murmurs softly.

Bail sighs and rubs his hands through his charcoal hair. His eyes shine in concern as he whispers, " I hope you know what your getting into Padme'. This road is not one you can just get off at any time."

She grasps his hand gratefully and whispers back, " I know what I'm doing Bail. When will you know something?"

Bail sighs and mutters, " I'll speak to the other alliance members. Your friend may need to prove herself."

Padme's fingers tap on the countertop as she utters, " She won't mind taking care of a few important missions for the alliance. Trust me Bail- you can rely on Raven."

Bail eyes her and mutters, " I hope so. I'll get back to you within a day or so."

She nods at him and he eyes the apartment. " It is quiet- where is Anakin?"

Padme' sighs and utters, " Working as usual, the Emperor has him working on a case. I haven't seen him in two days."

Bail eyes her wearisome face and mumbles, " Perhaps you should call him, to be sure he is all right."

Padme' genuinely smiles and whispers, " I would know if something happened to him Bail. Trust me- Anakin and I are linked in ways I can't explain."

Bail nods in agreement and eyes the time on his clock. " I should be going. The children haven't seen me since this morning."

Bail leans forward and kisses her cheek and leaves Padme' sitting where he found her.

Padme' eyes her friend's back and sighs with relief. Going to Bail with the datapad was a risky move. But she can't do this on her own. She doesn't have the capabilities to figure out the coded message.

And there was no way on a Sithian Hell would she turn over the data to Anakin. She couldn't trust an Imperial with the information and an Imperial he is.

To Be Continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Location: Imperial Center, Courscant

Day 1 Month 3 Year 23 BBY

Raven steps over the pool of creamy like blood spreading across the marble floor. Her eyes land on the now dying Imperial Officer Rondate. His green eyes shine with little light as he slowly dies laying on his apartments' floor. His breathing is slowing down and his heart rate drops with every breath he takes. Raven bends down kneeling, watching the poor man die at her hands. She smirks and her green eyes glow in the dimness of the room. Her words are low as she demands, " Where is your data pad?"

Officer Rondate struggles to grasp the solid air as she demands the location of his personal possessions.

Raven does not hesitate to use her sia and stab through his left leg. She hears the crunch of bone and bending of muscle as her blade's end reaches his arm joint near the elbow. The dying man howls in agony and begs, " Just kill me-"

She twists her the top of her handle into his arm slightly, demanding once more, " I will end your agony if you tell me where your data pad is."

Officer Rondate howls through her demands. It won't be long now. Someone on the floors below should have called the Imperial security teams in this sector. Someone must have heard his dying howls through his apartment walls.

Officer Rondate struggles onto his last breaths and whispers, " It is on my -desk- at work."

Raven yanks her slivery blade from the corpse and growls low in frustration. She should have followed him to his work earlier that morning. She knew he probably hadn't kept it at home and now- the dying man had no keys in sight and she had to be on her merry way before the Imperials reached his home. She is certain that somewhere a security guard has heard the raucous from his apartment. Her senses tingle as she feels the band of Imperial Guards outside the officers door. She must have hit a silent alarm on her way into his home, they shouldn't have arrived so soon. And then she feels another presence- one familiar to her...

_Anakin_

Her mind reels at his shocking revelation. Anakin Skywalker was outside this man's doorway. He would recognize her fighting style if he seen her in person. She senses the doorway blast and she kneels down next to the dying man as the blast shoots several pieces of metal through the air.

The blast way clears and Anakin and several Officers appear through the doorway. Anakin's eyes land on the woman dresses in leather and a mask. His eyes take in her eccentric appearance. Her green hues through her slit of a mask meet his blue hues. Her dress is one you wouldn't normally find a woman of her stature to wear. Her leather corset accents her chest and she has no fear of showing her womanly features to the Imperial men in front of her. Her leather pants fit tightly against her formed body with accented black heels with a sharp spike on the end.

If the woman wasn't a murderer, Anakin would not ignore her beauty and well athletic body. On the contrary, this woman has been a thorn in his side for the past month. She had murdered four other officals who had connections to the Empire- or had been working on the Death Star- whether it be the weapons design or a simple man who had been investigating the suspects who might be alliance leaders/ or sympathizers. She had been caught on holos the last four times and never seen from. Anakin had acted on a whim when he had heard of the call of complaints of screaming heard in the 500 Republica building 7. Anakin reaches for his blaster and aims at the woman in question. She isn't escaping this time.

" Drop your weapons!" He demands loudly, aiming at her chest for stun.

Her body stands off of her knees and she purrs out, " Now boys, that wouldn't be a fair fight."

Anakin signals for his men to set their blasters for stun. He shouts out, " Drop your weapons, your under arrest for the attempted murder of Officer Rondate."

Anakin knows this woman is dangerous, but he wasn't expecting the next sound out of her mouth. She laughs at his order. Her voice is dark and low as she scolds, " That isn't chivalry Inquisitor. Didn't your mother teach you your manners. You can have the corpse as a consolation prize."

She belts her sia's and eyes her escape route. The balcony held her untraceable speeder. She might need to use a force wave to escape at this point. She considers her other options, and ignores her head and outstretches her hand to send out waves of the force at Anakin and his officers. The men and Anakin's blasters are sent flying away from them. Anakin growls as his body slams into the marble floor.

While he falls on his ass, she whirls on her spiked heels and begins her escape route. She smirks as she comes to the edge of the balcony and leaps into her speeder. She can hear footsteps behind her, but ignores the demands of the Imperials as she takes off into the night.

By this time, Anakin Skywalker has reached the edge of the balcony as the speeder takes off into the night. He grits his teeth knowing if he doesn't attempt to use his force powers, the damn woman will escape again. Anakin calms his mind and begins a full on run and uses the force to leap into the air towards the speeder.

Raven jumps in her seat when she hears the thud on the back of her speeder. Her senses are sent off in alert as she whirls her head around and her green eyes widen when she sees the man on the back of her speeder. Anakin offers her one of his determined smirks as he holds on for dear life to the back of her speeder.

_Blasted Man_

Raven's teeth grind into her bottom lip as she attempts to swerve around traffic and lose the man literally tailgating her. Her eyes remain on the skyway as horns blast at her as she speeder on ahead in the wrong direction. She angles her speeder to the right and her eyes stay pinned on her rearview mirror. Inquisitor Skywalker hangs on with both hands as the wind of the sky way flies by and raises his Imperial uniform.

She whirls her green eyes back on the road ahead. _ How can I lose him? Without killing him?_

The answer was clear as mud. Dive low and pray to the Gods for mercy. He'd either hold on for dear life, get smashed by one of the other speeders on the road or crash into one of the buildings below and die from the impact.

_You left me with no choice Anakin._

Raven grits her teeth into her bottom lip until it bleeds. She shoves her steering wheel down as low as it will go. Her body and speeder plunge towards levels of buildings and other skyroads below her. Horns and shouts are heard as they rush by other speeders and cabs on those roads. She presses the gas pedal to speed her way towards the ground. She eyes the man holding on for his dear life behind her. His blond hair is flying behind his ears, and his legs are flying partly off the speeder at the rate of speed they are traveling.

Anakin's knuckles have turned white as she has veered her speeder to the ground below. _Blasted woman is trying to kill me!_

Anakin eyes the ground and his eyes make contact with the speeder the back of hers will hit in ten seconds. He has to let go and hope he does not plummet to his death. Her speeder is also close to a specific crystal like building. His eyes land on the glass windows. If he used a force jump to attempt to crash through the windows, he took a chance at breaking ribs and perhaps other important bones. But what other option did he have? Crash into a on-coming speeder? He wouldn't survive the impact.

Anakin's brain has no time to react as he determines to attempt to save his own skin and ignore the chase with the bounty hunter. He senses the drop as he senses every ounce of energy into his force jump. His body leaps- several metres his body drops and then his feet come in contact with the glass window. He covers his face with his arms as he crashes through. His body slams into the nearby table and he grunts from the shattering pain in his body. He can feel his right shoulder has been dislocated from his shoulder blade. He grunts from the pain once or twice and eyes the side of his body. Underneath his armpit, lays a splinter of wood. He reaches for the wood and does not whimper as he jerks it out of his body. Blood begins to pour out of the wound- clearly one that could be deadly.

Anakin's bloody hand reaches for his com. Link. He dials Obi-wan's number and Obi-wan's face appears on the screen. Anakin grunts out, " Obi- I need assistance."

Obi-wan's eyes land on his friend as he asks, " What trouble have you gotten into now?"

Anakin drops to his knees panting heavily as the pain overtakes his aching body. He murmurs, " Bring- help-"

Anakin's voice drifts off as his vision goes black...

To Be Continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Location: Imperial Center, Courscant

Skywalker Residence

Day 1 Month 3 Year 23 BBY

Padme' slinks to her knees as her balcony door slides shut behind her. Her body shudders in terror and revelation of the events just minutes ago. She had witnessed her husband leap off of a speeder with superhuman like abilities and fly through a window- at full speed.

_I killed him- there's no way he survived that drop. The impact alone would have taken his life._

Her body shudders and she doesn't notice right away the tears sliding down her cheeks. Her soft sobs come in waves as reality encroaches her in her home. She wraps her arms around herself and sobs in grief. What had she done? She hadn't meant for him to fall like that! She hadn't meant to hurt the man that meant the most to her in this world.

" Anakin-" His name is on her lips as she sobs in guilt.

She couldn't sense or track his whereabouts which could mean he was gone. The word forms in her mind- dead. He could be dead or dying right about now.

Her eyes glance down at her gloved hands. Those hands that had determined her husband's fate. She claws off her gloves in rage. She at allowed her rage to consume her- and take the man that meant everything to her away.

" What have I done- oh Anakin- You can't be gone-" Her whimpers and mumbles catch her ears, but she mourns for the man dead and gone.

Her mind reels in the possibility that he could be still living. And yet- she isn't sure if that is possible. She's always able to feel his presence and now he is nowhere in her force sight. Her soul bleeds as she sobs for her best friend- for the man that stole her heart long ago.

Yes- those words form in her mind. Those three little words that she dreaded to say to anyone after the way she had been treated so long ago. Her eyes blink back the tears as she realizes the truth. No one could or would ever replace the man she married- her best friend. The man she had just murdered. She had always known he deserved better than her- and now she had faced herself with evidence as to why she hadn't deserved his kindness. Her revenge had blinded her to the one person who held her steadfast through her difficult divorce and had taught her to fight back for what you believe in. After everything, he had stood by her without many hesitations and treated her like a husband should have.

What had she done in return? Many atrocious things; lied, used him, toyed with his emotions and now? Took the only thing he had left to play- his life. She rips off her wig in anger and throws it against the wall. She cries out in frustration as the mirror to her left becomes her goal. The pieces of glass shatter as she flexes her left hand towards the glass via the force. The glass shatters and falls to the floor across from her.

Padme' lays on her side on the floor crying her pain into the force. She hiccups through the pain in her throat as she begins to cry herself out.

It seems as if she has been lying there for hours- as she does not move from the spot. Her com. Link beeps in the distance- she knows its a call about her husband. By now the authorities probably have figured out where his corpse could be found. By now, they would have pronounced him dead and she will have to go down to the local hospital to confirm his identity to the authorities.

She blinks as her com. Link rings again. She reaches into her pocket and wipes the tears away. She cannot look guilty in any sort of way to the authorities. She rubs the redness from her eyes as she frowns upon seeing Obi-wan's number. She clicks the link and his face appears on the screen.

" Obi-wan?" Her voice is hoarse from crying, but she tries to keep her voice calm and steady.

His eyes are weary as he notices her features. Her eyes are red, but her voice is still as she waits for him to speak. He begins, " Padme' there's been an accident- Anakin was injured on a high speed chase with a bounty hunter he was after."

Padme' fakes her reaction and gasps, reply, " Where is he Obi-wan? Please tell me."

Padme' knows he's dead. She cannot feel his presence any longer. He has to be. Obi-wan's eyes are weary as he announces, " He's at my apartment- Padme' I will bring him home."

Padme' blinks as he states his location. Why is he at her sister's apartment? Why isn't- Her heart beats and quickens at the realization- He's alive.

She orders, " If he's hurt, why isn't he at the hospital?"

Obi-wan sighs and reassures, " I patched him up. He begged me not to take him to the hospital. I'm on my way to your apartment now. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Padme's heart freezes as she looks around at the mess surrounding her. Her costume alone would give away her vigilante's identity. She murmurs, " I'll be waiting."

Obi-wan does not reply and hangs up the com. Padme' scrambles to her feet and begins her cleanup duty before her husband gets home...

Ten Minutes Later...

Anakin Skywalker leans on his best friend as he helps him into his apartment. He grunts from the pain in his arm and side. The wood splinter had hit nothing important- though his dislocated shoulder had hurt like a bitch as Obi-wan had placed it back correctly. Obi-wan had wrapped it in a sling which would hold until the shoulder healed properly which wouldn't be more than a few days with help from the force. Anakin has perfected healing wounds that Padme' wouldn't notice- as Vader he had several injuries he should have went to the infirmary but had Obi-wan patch him up instead. This was no special case.

His wife appears from her bedroom. Her hair is set in a messy wet bun, with brown wisps around her heart shaped face. Her caramel eyes shine with concern and most of all a shade of guilt? His heart beats in his chest still and all she feels some sort of guilt? Why?

Anakin slumps into her awaiting embrace. She places her head on his bare left shoulder, applying little pressue to it-afraid she might shatter him into a thousand pieces. He smiles into her soft wet hair and inhales her sweet shampoo scent left after her shower.

Obi-wan eyes the couple and announces his departure. The young couple barley notices him leaving. Padme' tears herself from her husband's embrace and whispers, " I thought Obi-wan was going to tell me you were dead."

He chuckles at her serious tone and murmurs softly, " I'm made of dural steel. Glass bends under my will."

Padme' smacks his good shoulder and regrets her decision as he winces at the impact. She apologizes, " I'm sorry- let me get you to bed. You need your rest after your high speed chase."

Anakin groans at her mothering and upon the mention of going to his bedroom. He has no time for sleep. He needs to find that blasted bounty hunter- track any leads he can find- including anything that connects the now dead Officer Rondate to her. He needs to find the relationship between the murders and her appearance and partake in them.

He shakes his head and utters, " I'm fine P- just a nasty fall. I've been through far worse-"

Wrong thing to say. Padme's eyes flare in anger and she snaps, " Anakin Skywalker, your fall wasn't a scratch. You have a dislocated shoulder and from what I can tell some sort of shard broke through your skin, so I'm guessing some broken ribs too?"

Anakin groans as she pushes gently against his aching shoulder blade. She forces him towards his bedroom and insists on helping him into his bed. He tries not to lean on her- but the pounding in his newly replaced back into socket- shoulder blade seems to fighting against his will. He grunts as he accidentally leans on her as he fights back the pain.

Her eyes express her anxiety and her tone alters dramatically. " You should see a physician."

Anakin regains his balance and replies, " I'll sleep it off- don't worry about me.

At this point they have reached his bed, and she leans his body gently onto the soft mattresses. He winces at the contact against his worn out shoulder. Padme mouths an apology and he smiles in return. She leans down to take off his boots and instead he pulls her by her robe that she is wearing. Her eyes widen as her lips meet his hungrily. Though, they flutter close at the feel of their close contact. She doesn't deserve this- him- to be with him. But oh how she desires to touch him- she wants him- no doubt about that.

She mumbles his name as he nibbles on her lips teasily. He murmurs, " I've missed you P-"

She bites her lip in anticipation and watches him yank at her robe's belt. Her robe descends off her shoulders and his hands begin their exploration of her body. Padme' closes her eyes feeling the motions, and trying not to pull away. Her body aches to be with him- it's been too long-

But her mind is scarred by what she almost accomplished tonight- she was the reason he has injuries that could have killed him. She is the reason for his agony. Her eyes flutter open and she pushes back gently on his arms. Her eyes hold the tears back as she shakes her head. His eyes express his disarray and disappointment when she shoves his hands away from her welcoming body.

She wraps the robe around herself and scrambles out of his bedroom and into the retreat of her own.

Her door slides shut with a wisp and clasp of the latch. She does not hear Anakin calling to her. Her body slinks down into the floor and her sobs return. She covers her face with her hands and sobs against the door.

"_You could have hurt the man you love-" Her mind whispers to her._

She ignores those words in her mind and continues to cry aganist her doorway...

To Be Continued.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. Here is an early update! Please review if you would like it!

* * *

Chapter 30

Location: Skywalker Residence

Day 3 Month 3 23 BBY

1300 Hours

Anakin Skywalker leans against the soft cushion of his couch. He eyes search over the data pad in front of him. The last few entries listed on Officer Rodante's datapad offered little or no help. He sighs and rubs his eyes. He had been ordered by members of the Inquisition to stay home and rest until his ribs healed properly which would be at least another few days. He had layed in bed the day before to " rest" to appease his wife- and she had gone off to work. Then this morning, she had been satisfied to know he wouldn't be leaving the apartment but would work from home.

His eyes rest on the last file on the data pad. He had gone through every piece of data whether it be code or not to see if Rodante had left any clues as to his connections to the damn bounty hunter. If he had any, his datapad was clean.

Anakin sighs and closes the documents he used for work purposes. He leans back against the couch and eyes his coffee table. Several personal items of Rodante's had been collected, but none seemed of any importance. Anakin eyes his com. link- Maul is working a lead on any out of the ordinary calls he had made in the last month. The other personal item brought was a pair of glasses Rodante might wear to scan locations on a mission. Rodante had been part of a local task force and rarely left Courscant- let alone his sector. The question remains- why did this Raven want him dead?

Anakin fingers the datapad in his hand and allows his fingertips to roam over the smooth surface of the charcoal backing. How did all of the people involved in the murders tie back to Raven?

Captain Panka had ties to Rush Clovis and in turn was working a deal with the government for more funding to construct the weapon the emperor was hush hush about.

Several designers and engineers of this weapon had been murdered. That was their connection, the weapon being built- this so-called Death Star that the alliance had Vader looking into...

Anakin's eyes snap back to the data pad's screen. The alliance is the connection. Raven is working for them to find the damn plans to this new weapon! The alliance wants to hinder the building of the ultimatum weapon of destruction. Anakin knows Officer Rondate must either have been a spy working against the rebellion, or he was tracking possible alliance members here on Couscant.

Anakin opens several documents that Rondate had been working on the past month- looking for any names that recurred over various times. His eyes scan the documents with lighting speed as the same name pops up in several occasions.

_Senator Bail Organa_

Anakin's smirk returns as he has realized his link. Bail knew Raven. He may even be her handler. It didn't surprise him to think Bail was an alliance member. Yet- now he knew he had to meet this Raven woman. He needed her help to recover the Death Star schematics, especially since his injures of late.

Anakin picks up his coat and determines he needs to investigate Bail Organa's latest movements.

Besides he needs some fresh air...

* * *

Location: Skywalker Residence

Day 3 Month 3 Year 23

1600 Hours

Padme' smiles at her sister as she helps her prepare the meal for the dinner party for later in the evening. The dinner had been her sister's idea to relax the couples' over the past few days dangerous activities. Anakin had dissapered for the afternoon and Padme' had tried his com. Link which he hadn't answered. So she assumed he had decided to go into work for a few hours which gave her a few hours to prepare their surprise.

Padme' stirs the mixture of the cake mix as Sabe fries the Shaak-tie steak on the stove's metal burner. She listens to the the sounds of her older sister humming. Padme' has noticed the glow around Sabe as of late. Her force signature is brighter than before and she appears happier than she's ever been. Not that it would make much difference- she and her husband loved each other very much.

Obi-wan kept his dear wife happy in all areas of their marriage. He would cook for her, and clean up after himself. Sabe's grin is infectious and for once Padme' felt at peace for a few moments. There are times like these, a moments of peace is needed. After-all if she continued to think about her own life- she isn't as happy with it as she appears to be.

Two days ago, her alias had almost murdered her own husband- all because of her blind-sided backseat to getting to Rush. She had put her best friend's life in jeopardy and didn't deserve his company. She had lied to him for many months and had even warmed his bed with no intent of pursuing anything other than an emotionless connection. In all she had used him and he didn't deserve this type of treatment. She had decided to do the best thing for him- leave.

She would wait until he was feeling better- in a few days and everything went back to normal. And then she'd quietly leave a note stating the truth- including those secrets she wished she could keep. She knows he will pursue her to stop the Bounty hunter who has murdered Imperials that are loyal to the Emperor- like he was loyal.

" Pad, can you pass me the oil?" Sabe's voice snaps her back to reality.

Padme' nods and turns to hand her sister the large black glass bottle of oil. She watches her sister place the oil in the steaming pan and notices as her sister inadvertently rubs her flat stomach. Padme eyes her sister and stretches out her senses and there it is- a sparkling light and very tiny force signature. It is clear that her sister is with child, not very far along. Padme's eyes meet her sister's and she grins infectiously. Sabe smiles back and continues to hum her tune. It would make sense as to why she was so happy- did she know for very long?

" Dear sister, you are glowing." Padme' states, her grinning widening.

Sabe shrugs and utters, " I don't know what you ever mean."

Padme' stops her sister's hands from turning the steak over in the frying and and clasps her hands in hers. Sabe intakes a breath as Padme' whispers, " How long have you know?"

Sabe's grin widens a mile long as her golden eyes gleam like the sunlight on their home planet. She giggles like a young child and whispers, " A few weeks, I haven't told Ben yet."

Padme' laughs and pulls her sister into a hug. She whispers against her shoulder, " It is about time."

Sabe' pulls away from her and says, " I know- but Padme', I've waited so long for this."

Padme's grin continues as she states, " We all have, when you you plan on telling him?"

Sabe answers, " I'm waiting until my nine week checkup. I want to be able to give him a picture of our unborn child."

Padme smiles at her sister and turns back to her work at hand. They only had the rest of the afternoon to prepare for this dinner.

" So what about you? Have you and Anakin discussed adding to your own family?" Sabe teases, her eyes keeping track of the meat cooking in front of her.

The truth is he had pursued her the two nights prior. She had pulled away and had said nothing off the incident since that time. His mind wasn't focused on their relationship anyway...

He seemed to have his mind completely occupied most days when he had a day or two off, or he spent that time in his office. Padme' knew it wasn't from an affair of sorts- Anakin is a important man to the Emperor. He had become more like an adviser over the past year which terrified her. His force signature had become dark and terrifying to most people. Padme' knew this was due to the talk and plausibly the people he had tortured. He has become a monster to some, and Padme' has been asked by friends why she stays with a man like him. She always responds with the same answer. She didn't see all of the darkness- she knew there was good in him. Or rather what was left of the man she knew in her childhood. It is true, he has become a darker- more sinister persona. Though she is more afraid that she will be caught one of these days and he'd be her interrogator. As his wife, it would ruin his credibility as a Imperial Officer and the Emperor would more than likely think he worked alongside her, which was far from the truth.

Not even she could claim her husband's loyalties belonged else where. Anakin is the loyal lap dog of the Emperor. He could never betray him.

" Padme'? Are you and Anakin doing okay?" Sabe asks concerned.

Her golden eyes express her worry for her sister's marriage. . Padme' sighs and expresses, " We are too busy to think about having children as of right now. Anakin and I both travel a lot for our jobs and it would be best if children did not enter the picture."

Sabe pats her sister's cheek affectionately, " I know you worry for him, P- do you think he's seeing someone else?"

Padme' laughs at the idea and expresses, " No, I'm sure of that. He is far too busy for affairs of the heart as of now."

Sabe eyes her sister concerned edged in her tone, " Why are you not worried? Before you two married you both seemed very affectionate towards the other, and now- it seems you two are so far apart."

Padme' sighs again and insists, " We've spent most of our marriage apart because of our jobs. I don't really know who he is anymore. I don't see him enough."

.

Sabe frowns and then an idea perks in her mind. She smiles and says, " I have an idea. Why don't we cancel the dinner party for tonight? Why don't you two have a romantic evening-alone. You both could use a night off."

Padme' nods and insists, " This whole dinner party was your idea of relaxing!"

Sabe waves her hand in the air and mutters, " Ignore my idea, I think it would be best of you two had time alone. You need to go find a very naughty outfit to wear tonight. P- you two need time to spend together if you want to keep a fire on your marriage."

Padme' fakes a smile at her sister and Sabe notices the feigning of her smile. Her eyes express the misfortune she feels for her sister. Padme' hadn't truly opened her heart up to Anakin. She had a tight hold onto her heart and Sabe knew it. Obi-wan had told her of their little deal and how the marriage was to protect Padme' and her lands inherited from their father. But Obi-wan had also told her the truth of Anakin's feelings. A blind man could tell he loves his wife. Though she felt that perhaps he was giving up on any sort of return on his own feelings.

Sabe sighs and utters, " He is a good man Padme'. You ought to try and let him in."

Padme' smile no longer lingers as she questions, " How long have you known?"

Sabe rolls her eyes and murmurs, " P, your my sister. I know you very well and what you have been through. I couldn't see you hopping back into bed with Anakin after what that son of a bitch did to you."

Padme' tries to stir the cake batter as it begins to become raised. She pours the yellow batter into a cake pan and sticks the pan in the oven. Her eyes meet her sister's as she questions, " Why didn't you say anything?"

Sabe gestures with a upward movement of her hands. " Ben told me about Anakin's little proposal and I went with the idea. He is good for you to be around."

Sabe squeezes her shoulder again and comments, " P- I know you won't like this but, its very obvious of how much he loves you."

Padme' blinks as she listens to her sister's comment. The thought is preposterous. Her childhood friend in love with her? She swallows her smirk and tries to cough down the laughter rising in her chest. Sabe smacks her sister's shoulder and Padme' yelps at the hit. Sabe turns her sister to face her and she scolds, " It is not a laughing matter. That husband of yours loves you, even the spiteful parts."

Padme rolls her eyes in denial. " I doubt it. If he truly cares in that way, don't you think by now I would have figured that out?"

Sabe mutters in frustration, " You daft girl! If you weren't blindsided on your career or your hellish past you would have noticed it sooner! Padme, it's time you try to feel something other than hatred. Anakin has always treated you well, and continues to do so. He wouldn't have protected you all of these years for nothing."

Sabe's logic made sense. She blinks at this realization. Thinking back to when they were just teenagers and how he left their relationship hanging- had he harbored feelings for her this long?

Padme' couldn't know for sure. She needs evidence of these so-called feelings for her. More evidence was needed- she knows if things had been different and in another time and place, if Anakin had waited for her all of those years or told her when they were 16 years old of his feelings- That girl would have felt the same. That girl would have – no at the time wanted to marry him. Her 16 year old self would slap her across the face in shame at their relationship and marriage now.

But Padme' knew she wasn't ready to allow someone in. She had made herself that promise over a year ago- or had in crept into her heart? Or rather- did her feelings for him never leave her. She had felt heart-broken after he had left her heart in pieces. He hadn't written to her, or called. Nothing for five years and out of nowhere and by shear luck had been assigned to be her husband's protector. Anakin had told her years prior to now that he was a fool to leave her heart-broken all those years ago. Perhaps he had harbored feelings and she had been too daft to notice.

" P? What are you thinking?" Sabe whispers to her sister. Her eyes betray her worrying for her.

Padme' bites her lip and mutters, " I don't know what to think of this. Perhaps your right and I should investigate this matter further."

Sabe rolls her eyes in annoyance stating, " You are too daft. Padme' love is not an investigation and your not the interrogator. It is either, you feel something for the other person or not. How do you feel about him?"

Padme' shakes her head and whispers, " Honestly, I don't know. I at one time cared deeply for him. I wouldn't call it love, but a crush. We were young too. I truly don't know what it is like to love someone."

The timer dings on the stove, allowing both women to turn back to their work. Padme' had a lot to think about over the next few hours and to decide if she needed to investigate this matter of the heart. Moreover, perhaps she needed to rethink her plan of leaving him so soon.

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**Day 3 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**1730 Hours**

Padme' smoothed out the dress she wore. She wiped the wrinkles nervously. Her hands trembled as her thoughts turned to her plan of action. She had a mission- a mission to discover how far her husband's feelings went for her. She knows it will leave her vulnerable for attack on her soul and heart. But her sister was keen on the matters of the heart. Sabe always knew what was good for her sister and perchance this was her ticket to feeling again.

Her mind played everything out. She would play the dutiful wife, asking her husband about his work, have a nice romantic dinner without anyone else around and then a quite discussion... or rather several drinks. Anakin was a truth teller as a drunken man. He never lied when he drank too much and tonight- she felt it was her best move. Though she is more terrified of his answers to her questions or her seducing efforts.

If anyone could see, she was trying to seduce her husband. Though, he might jump her right on the dinner table for all she knew. When her dress flatly screamed " take me". Her dress is a mermaid style dusty blue skirt with off the shoulder sleeves. The neckline is sexy and low cut and fit her perfectly. Any daft man would lust after her- she calls the dress her " magic potion."

She breathes in to calm her senses and she hears the chimes on the door. She knows Anakin wouldn't ring the chimes unless he is locked out of the apartment. Her eyes meet the clock's it was half-past five, Anakin wouldn't be home for another half-an hour or so.

Her body moves out of the refresher and to her front doorway. 3PO was shut down for the night. The annoying droid had been Anakin's first robotic creation as a child and insisted on keeping him on their staff when they had moved in together.

The door chimes again and she mutters irritation in her voice, " I'm Coming!"

Her hands hit the pad and as the door slides away, Bail Organa's dark features appear at her doorway. He carries a bottle of Cornellian whiskey and suggests, " Am I early for the dinner?"

His eyes roam over his friend's very lustful dress and they quickly reach her eyes. She notices his intentional roaming and crosses her arms carefully. She mutters, " You didn't get Sabe's message?"

Bail laughs nervously and replies, " No, I'm afraid my comm link has been off most of the day. I was at the senate in several important meetings. I take it she was calling to cancel the dinner?"

Padme' smiles at her friend and replies, " Yes, but you can come in for a bit. Thank you for the whiskey."

Bail hands the dark bottle over to her and steps inside her lavish living room. The room is a nice size for a wealthy class apartment. It had several bright paintings of Naboo and a fireplace lie near the corner of the room. There is a yellow couch which was close to the color of the sun. The end tables are clear glass ones. Padme' gestures towards the couch as she takes the bottle and sets it on the end table near the doorway.

Bail watches the door close behind him and places himself perched on the couch. The room also had a balcony where a small speeder could be parked. Padme' knew Anakin usually came in that way at the end of the day or from his business trips, especially if it was late at night when he returned home.

Her eyes stare at her friend's kind brown ones. Bail Organa is a kind natured man. He has short cut brown hair and tann skin. He is the King of Aladerann and Senator for his home planet. He serves his planet and the empire well. Most don't know he is a rebel leader of the alliance. Padme' knew- he is her handler.

Bail smiles politely and utters, " In truth, I needed to see you. We have some new in-tell for your contact."

He slips a data pad into her hand and Padme' eyes the pad and questions, " What sort of in-tell?"

He nods towards the pad and suggests, " I will give you the brief summary. The Emperor has begun construction on the Death Star out in the Outer Rim territories. I need your contact's help with this mission."

Padme's eyes gleam in interest as she asks, " You know my friend only works for coin. How much is the alliance willing to pay?"

Bail presses the pad and several millions of credits appear on the screen. He continues, " Her mission is simple, retrieve the plans for the battle station of sorts from Captain Tarkin. He is a young solider and a greedy one that at best. Your contact should be able to bribe him with enough coin. The alliance doesn't want the man dead , yet. If the mission changes, I shall be in contact with you."

Padme' nods and slips the datapad between her couch's seats. She hid most of her datapads there intentionally. Anakin never looked between the sheets. She gestures to the clock, " My husband will be arriving home within the hour, perhaps it is best you leave before then."

She stands to her feet and Bail grasps her arm in concern. She whirls around and eyes him wearily. He says, " Padme' your- contact is going on a dangerous mission- one she cannot afford to screw up. Her life may depend on it."

Padme' smirks at him and replies, " Bail, Raven knows what she has signed up for. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

She begins to gesture for him to take his leave when he grasps her arm again, more tightly. She winces at the slight pain and he whirls her around. He places his hand on her cheek an murmurs, " I know she can, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. You must be more careful with your contact. Anakin is on a witch hunt for her and if he were to find out your involved-"

Padme' cuts his speech off her replies, " Bail, I know what I've gotten myself into. Leave Anakin to me. I don't think he'll try to hurt me."

Bail's ugly laughter fills the air as he retorts, " Have you not read my reports to you? Your _husband _has murdered several of our best intelligence officers in cold blood. He is a _monster_ living under your roof. If I were you, I would get out before he hurts you as well."

Padme' narrows her eyes and snaps, " Bail, I have read the reports, that doesn't mean he's monster. I don't see that side of him."

Bail's laughter darkens as he retorts, " That is because your blindsided by your love for him." He pauses and steps into the space between them. He whispers gently, " He is not the man for you."

Padme's expression softens as she realizes where this conversation is leading. She knew Bail had harbored feelings for her for a long time, they had become close friends since the death of his wife.

" Bail-" He cuts her off and pulls her into his embrace.

His lips are not demanding on hers, but soft and gentle. She shoves him away and whispers, " Bail- stop- I'm a married woman and you know this."

Bail's heart aches as he watches the lovely woman in front of him. He persists, " Leave him. Padme'- I know if you let me in, we could share a life together."

Padme' shakes her head and holds back tears as she firmly replies, " Bail, I don't feel that way about you. Your like a brother to me. You are a good father to your children, but I could never be the woman you want. I'm tainted- and cannot allow my judgment to be compromised. You know this."

He sighs and replies in defeat, " You need to stop this revenge Padme' before it drowns you."

She bites her lip as she watches the pitiful expression on her friend's face. " Bail- my revenge is all I have left."

Bail nods and whispers, " You are lost to me. Please find peace when you destroy that bastard. And- think about what I said. Don't become sloppy with your trails."

She gestures to the doorway and mutters, " I know how to cover my tracks. He'll never know of my ties with Raven or the alliance."

Bail waves goodbye and turns around. Padme' watches his back as the apartment door slides shut. Her eyes close as she sighs from the pressure in her neck. Her double life was hard to tell apart these days.

Bail was the only person who knew of her contact with Raven and she suspected he knew of her identity.

She turns her eyes on the clock and never notices the sleek figure standing on the balcony, listening to her entire conversation with Bail. Those glaring eyes turn away from the woman, as he cloaks himself with the force once more. A certain warrior needed to have a chat with a certain Senator Organa...

**To Be Continued. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Imperial Prison Interrogation Cells**

**Day 3 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

It hadn't taken the Imperial Storm Troopers to arrest Senator Organa in his home. Anakin had provided the necessary in-tell. He lied and told him that he had followed Organa to a meeting in the lower levels of Imperial Center. He had overheard the meeting which connected Organa to the rebel alliance and to the bounty hunter called Raven. The contact had gotten away and Anakin reported that it was a man that he had met with. In all reality, he had lied to keep his wife safe.

Anakin stalks into the cell where Bail Organa sits, chained metal handcuffs to the table. Anakin's eyes are cold and he attempts to shove away hatred he has for the man. His eyes land on the two stormtroopers in the corners of the room. His voice has a tone of mirth as he booms out, " Leave us."

The stormtroopers do as he requests. They know Inquisitor Skywalker will do his job. The cell is sound proofed for many reasons, and has no video or audio equipment in sight. Anakin cannot afford anyone discovering the exact methods of torture he uses on his prisoners. Anakin perches himself over the table and throws a file at Bail Organa. It is a file of a flight manifest from the good Senator's ship logs. The evidence there showed several unauthorized trips to the Outer Rim, to several random places, including Polis Massa.

Bail smiles coldly at the monster before him. He is about to find out what all the fuss is about. He knew Anakin must have been listening in on their conversation, probably had seen him kiss his wife as well. He knows Padme's life is in danger now. But she had assured him she wouldn't let him down. Bail says coldly, " Inquisitor Skywalker we meet at last. I have always wondered what your torturer chambers were like. Tell me, do you enjoy your victims screams?"

Anakin's rage is evident as the mirror in the room crackles under his force powers. Bail eyes the raging man and whispers, " Tell me, did you enjoy my display of affection for your wife? She seemed to enjoy it."

Anakin's fist meets the Senator's face with a jab to his nose. His control is gone as he seethes through clenched teeth, " Leave her out of this."

Bail's only concern is his deep laughter. It recoils Anakin's stomach as he listens to Bail respond, " How can we leave her out of the conversation? You just found out about her betrayal to your precious master. Tell me, how does it feel to know the woman you care for is against your every idea?"

Anakin's rage comes out as a roar and Bail's face is plaster in his own blood. It drips from his nose as the sounds of it cracking catch his ears. Bail was not afraid of the monster before him. He had undergone severe undercover training when he became a rebel leader. Anakin's voice is icy and filled with rage as he questions, " What do you know of the bounty hunter Raven? Who is she?"

Bail's groans from the pain in his nose, but he smirks beneath the blood trickling down his face. He remains calm as he answers, " Why don't you ask your wife? She is Raven's contact. I have never met Raven in person."

Anakin leans forward and utters, " My wife wouldn't betray me."

Bail's laughter is deep and vile. He spits out blood from his mouth and answers, " You don't know her very well then. She is sickened by the Empire. She is the contact you wish to speak to, but I'm sure if you drew a conclusion you could figure out the identity of the Raven."

Anakin grips onto the man's shirt and lifts him out of the chair. Bail does not scream in pain as he wrists are broken. He acts as a matryer. Bail whispers to him, " Listen to reason boy, you know as well as I that your wife is a rebel spy. But will you do this to her? Can you hurt her?"

Anakin narrows his eyes and mutters, " You think I would, don't you?"

Bail shrugs and spats out with repulsion, " Your a vile and cruel monster. You don't deserve her. I don't know what she saw in marrying you. Perhaps it is because you treat her just as badly as her first husband did. Tell me Anakin- do you take pride in abusing not only your captives but your wife as well?"

That statement is the last straw for Anakin. He roars and uses the force to choke him. The Senator gurgles and his eyes remain plastered on the monster in front of him. For a moment, Bail sees flashes of yellow tints in the young man's eyes. He reaches for his throat, scratching for air.

" You know _nothing _of my relationship with my wife," Anakin seethes through his rage on the Senator. His fists encloses and he hears the crack of the good Senator's neck. He doesn't care as the body of Bail Organa falls effortlessly lifeless to the concrete floor. He feels nothing but betrayal and jealous rage at the moment. No one would accuse him of beating his wife. _No one._

Anakin presses the comm. button at the doorway and calls for the cleanup crew. He says nothing as they drag the body of the Senator away from him. Anakin leaves towards the lift where he can head back home and confront his wife about her actions of late.

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**1930 Hours :**

**Day 3 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

Padme' stares at the clock and sighs. Anakin hadn't called to confirm that he was leaving on a trip, nor that he'd be late for dinner. She rubs her eyes and begins to cleanup the dishes on the table. She had already waited long enough for him to come home. She was clearly frustrated with herself for believing he'd want to come home and have a normal dinner with her.

She scoffs at the idea of normalcy. Did she even know what a normal couples' dinner looked like? She didn't have any examples except for her sisters' marriages. She knew both her sisters' were happily married and had married their husbands because not of duty but their feelings towards the other. Padme' can never have a normal marriage, she had told herself until the empire fell, she couldn't afford that sort of life.

She clatters the dishes into the sink and feels the familiar presence of her husband coming in the doorway. Her eyes turn as he enters through his usual way. She notices he has not changed out of his work clothes, and her eyes roam down to his fists which were still bloody.

Her hand covers her mouth in worry. Had someone jumped him on his way home? She knew he can defend himself, but he had no other signs of trauma, except for the hard look he gave her. His expression shines in rage. She stretches out her senses and can feel his rage and hurt beneath the anger. And it was pointed towards her.

She calmly walks up to him and questions, " I got worried. You have blood on your fists. Why are you late?"

Anakin says nothing as his eyes roam over her choice of outfit. If it had been a regular night, he would have thought she was trying to seduce him- not the dear late Senator of Alderann. He knew he was jealous of their closeness for sometime, but now? Even though she had pushed Bail away, he wasn't too sure she was acting and had bedded the rebel scum. He really didn't know his friend anyway. Here she is, standing there with a calm manner and has no idea of his intentions. No idea what had happened in the past few hours.

" Ani, what happened to you?" She murmurs as she attempts to look at his bruised knuckles.

He pulls his hand away from her and wipes the blood off of his hands with this shirt. He utters, " I was late due to rebel spy report. I had to- question the man in custody."

Padme' shakes her head and shudders, knowing she wouldn't ask anymore questions about his work. This is the way they like to keep their lives- separated by lies. She turns away from him and gestures to the kitchen, " Dinner is cold, but I can warm it up for you if you'd like."

He does not smile, but proceeds to trail his eyes to the glass bottle of whiskey. He murmurs, " I'm not hungry- I think I'll have a glass of whiskey though."

He knew he needed a dose of whiskey for this conversation. His heart ached with the knowledge of her feelings for Bail Organa. It had been evident in their kiss and body language, she was having an affair with him which hurt more than knowing she is working for the enemy. His heart ached knowing that perhaps she had bedded him to gain information for the rebellion and everything about their marriage had been a facade. He had even thought she could learn to love him- and now he's sure she would never feel that way.

He reaches for the glass bottle and takes a swing unlike a gentlemen should. He doesn't have a forethought of manners tonight. Padme' watches him take another three swings and asks, " Do you want a glass? Or was your interrogation that horrible?"

Anakin's icy stare makes her step back a bit. He says coldly, " I killed the man in question, if you must know."

Padme's eyes narrow as she exclaims, " For what charge?"

Anakin's voice is vile as he mutters, " He was a rebel contact and spy. The scum admitted to his allegiances and died for his cause."

Padme' crosses her arms and snaps, " That doesn't seem fair- he should have had a trial."

Anakin's voice snaps at her, " He didn't deserve one! He was in league with the bounty hunter I've been trying to find for more than a month! And you know what? I enjoyed killing him."

Padme's stomach reviles at his comment and acknowledgment. Her eyes search his and she whispers, " I have always defended your job for our government- but to hear you say that- perhaps I am wrong about you."

Anakin's sadistic vocalization fills the air. He snaps in return, " You weren't the only one who was wrong. Apparently Revan's contact has been under my nose the entire time."

Padme eyes her husband calmly and asks, " Who is the contact?"

He steps inches from her face and murmurs, " Why don't you tell me."

Her insides freeze as she realizes she been made. She licks her lips nervously. She steps away from his prying eyes and mumbles, " How would I know? I am loyal to the Emperor and a handmaiden to his wife."

Anakin's voice snaps through her cold veins. There is no tone of warmth as he accuses, " Not according to your lover Bail Organa."

Padme's eyes snap out in astonishment. He must have seen Bail kiss her. She retorts, " Bail? Anakin I'm not sleeping with him."

Anakin's anger gets the best of him as he hears her lies. The glass bottle in his hand collapses as he roars with fury at her, " Liar. I saw him with you tonight! C'mon Padme' don't lie to me. I heard every word of your conversation."

Her eyes constrict into slits as she snaps back, " If you heard every word of our conversation, you'd would have also heard me tell him I am a married woman and that I think of him as a brother."

He scoffs off her retort and continues his investigation, " You may had used those words, but you can't deny you didn't turn away from him. Admit it, you are Raven's contact and you were bedding Organa this whole time."

Padme' stares at him with her livid gaze. Her fists clench as she hears his daring accusations. " Anakin I have Never been unfaithful to you! I am loyal to you as your wife- I wouldn't dare challenge that fact." She pauses and watches his pace their living space. She continues her rage, " And why would it matter to you anyway? Our marriage is just a ploy. It's not like your jealous of him-."

Her words are cut off by his harsh statement, " You mean was- Bail Organa was the informant I killed tonight."

Her fist meets his face. He steps back as she outrages her grief for a fallen comrade. She pounds her fist into his face once more shouting, " Your a bastard! Bail was right, you have turned into a monster!"

Anakin allows her to hit him in her grief. His lip is busted open and he steps back as she then tries to kick him hard behind the knees. He blocks her onslaught and she trips on her dress, falling into the floor.

Her eyes shine with angry tears as she eyes the bottom of the couch. One of her sai's is hidden from view. If she needed to reach it, she can. Her eyes watch her husband as he waits for her to move. He makes no sudden movements to hurt her in any way. Perhaps she should finish the job- here and now. The bastard should die by her hand, instead of hurting countless others. She reaches for her weapon of choice and trips him with her feet. She leans her body over his, so she straddles him, hiking her dress up several inches to reveal her knees. Anakin's eyes narrow into slits as she places her sai up against his throat.

She grips her blade and seethes out, " Perhaps I should finish you here and now. Before you claim any other innocent lives."

Anakin eyes the choice of blade. He had seen holo videos of a particular woman using those types of blades. The gleam of the blade rests on his collar bone, the dagger's point is against his artery. He knew if he made any sudden moves, she could slit his throat and all would be over. He grasps for air as he lays on his back and murmurs the truth. " Your not Raven's contact- you are her."

Padme' holds the dagger to his throat and snaps, " Yes, I am."

**To Be Continued.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Skywalker Residence**

**1945 Hours  
Day 3 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

Anakin's words slide through her as the realization dawns on him. The patterns of the bounty hunter made sense- her choice of fighting style- he should have known. He had been the one to teach her those moves- he taught her how to kill and apparently she used those skills too well. His mind swirls with the lies that she has told him. She had lied to him-repeatedly all for her sick and sweet vengenance? He had almost died because of her!

Her breathing is pulsing as she listens to his words. She replies with no lies, only truth, " Yes I am and I should kill you before you turn me in to that loyal master of yours."

His eyes betray no anger, but hurt- betrayal of trust. His expression hardens as he seethes out , " Do you really think if I wanted you dead, that I can't escape your little hold?"

She laughs in spite, replying, " Anakin, you and I both know my blade will kill you before you can reach for any weapon of choice."

But she didn't know of his force powers. She had no idea what he is capable of. He smiles with a cold tone on his features. His tone is dangerous as he responds, " You underestimate my powers."

She senses the thundering in the force. Her eyes flash down to him as she feels a force wave shoot her back against the couch. Her head hits the back of the couch and she shakes herself out of the confusion she feels from the hit. Anakin stands to his feet, her sai is thrown to the ground away from her. She waits for him to make a move snapping out, " Go ahead Anakin, show me the monster everyone talks about."

Instead of doing so, he gaze states planted firmly on her as he denounces, " The only monster I see is a mainpulative liar that almost tried to kill me a few days ago."

Padme's jaw tenses at hearing his words. He has a point. She had been the one to between him on a repeated basis. She had been the one to look after her own skin- and she had almost killed him with her racing speeder stunts. She flings her arms out, gesturing towards her weapons of choice, " If you want to kill me, then let's duel evenly, no force powers allowed."

He smirks and remarks, " You know I can best you easily without my force powers." He pauses and his eyes express his anger towards her in those cool blue hues of his. He continues, " I don't want to kill you-"

Her eyes narrow into slits as she surmises, " I do not believe you."

He shrugs and replies with a hint of malice, " If I wanted you dead P, I could have overtaken you before now and besides- I need your help."

She steps forward, uneasy of this feeling of confusion. She questions, " My help? Aren't you going to turn me over to the Emperor for treason?"

His eyes snap up to meet hers. They hold hatred and spite. He says coldly, " Do you think that little of me?"

She shrugs and murmurs, " I don't know what to think anymore. You yell at me and accuse me of sleeping with another man, and now your asking me for help."

He sighs and steps forward replying, " I need your help to get my hands on the plans for the battle station."

* * *

**Location:****Cato Neimoidia**

**Cato, Imperial Base**

**Day 4 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

Captain Tarkin of the Imperial Navy sits in a mid-lit tavern. His eyes search the crowd for his next meal- or rather meal in bed. Most of the ladies in the tavern were sacredly dresses as a proper lady should be. Most wear short skirts that were thin and left a man's imagination to wonder of what is underneath those skirts. He eyes a blond woman bending down to take her customer's orders. It did help that the waitresses served dual purposes at this particular tavern.

" May I join you?" A sly feminine voice coos in his warm ear. The warmth of her breathe cradles his ear, intoxicating in most ways. His eyes leave his latest prey and back on the willing woman. Her bright green eyes meet his through the mask as she lowers herself onto his lap. Tarkin begins to relax at first, until he feels a very large and delicate blade pressing from underneath her servers board. She smiles coyily at him as she leans down across his body and whispers, " Don't move or I'll sever you intestines in half. You don't want a messy death, now do you?"

Her lips hover above this young mans. Raven wouldn't call him young- his hair is balding back in several places, and gray in others. The blacken spots shine with his youth, though his face was far from attractive to her. His face is skinny, and boney. His sharp steel colored gaze tears into her own. He is a solider in many aspects of his life. His tone is cool and not fearful as he speaks to her, " Ma'dam you may think you may get information out of me, but you shall not."

Raven snickers her malicious tone. She keeps her body straddled against the man's and whispers into his ear, " I need the plans to a battle station that your precious empire has built."

Tarkin sighs almost out of boredom. His eyes settle on hers and he states, " Do you really think I would have them on my person? I am incapable of making that error."

Raven smirks at his coy responses and sets a large bag onto his chest. Tarkin knows that the bag houses several thousands of credits, more than he makes a year in his solider salary. His eyes roam the closed brown bag and lump of money. He had gambling debts and owed several bounty hunters money- if he can just escape this lovely lady's hold than he can run away with the bag, after he tears the weapon in her hand away.

" I feel that a little coin can persuade you," She insists, gesturing for him to open the bag.

His eyes greedily peer at the bag again and his arms lift carefully, watching his captive's sharp moves. His fingers do not tremble as he opens the string tying the bag together. His eyes peek into the back and his eyes linger longer than Raven likes. She snatches the bag away from him and persists, " If you give me the details of those little plans, then this money is yours. Half now, and half will be sent to you through my contact."

Tarkin's sharp eyes watch her. She has no reason to lie to her, but if his superiors find out about this ploy... Perhaps he can provide her with the plans, still earn her payment offer and betray the knowledge of the whereabouts if and when she arrives to attempt to destroy the battle station.

Tarkin feigns as exhaled breath of defeat. He admonishes, " The Battle Station plans are not kept with me my dear girl. They are hidden away on a remote planet with Imperial Scouts in the Outer Rims."

Raven's eyes narrow. Bail's in-tell had been wrong. She presses the sia further into his chest and questions, " Which Outer Rim planet and what is the exact location of the plans?"

Captain Tarkin eyes her and suggests, " Tatootine- An associate of mine has the plans hidden."

Raven knows of the planet well. Anakin was from there as a child. He had done some research in the slave archives over the past years to try to find out what happened to his mother, but he hadn't had much luck.

She persists, " Who is your associate and where can I find him?"

Tarkin smiles and says, " My associate's name is Rush Clovis and you'll find him in Mos Espa."

Raven's heart pounds in her chest at this knowledge. Rush had a hand in keeping the Death Star Plans?

Tarkin gestures towards the bag of credits in her hands and murmurs, " That is all I am willing to tell you. I've earned my reward."

Raven eyes the main in disgust and hands the bag off to him. She murmurs against his cheek, " It's been a pleasure doing business with you Captain."

His greedy eyes shine at the brightly colored credits as he utters, " And you Raven."

She allows her blade to leave the man's chest and unsaddles herself from his hold. Tarkin smirks at her lengthy body and eyes her greedily, " If you need to do any more business with me, I'd be happy to help."

Raven smirks in response, knowing what the bastard was thinking about. But her mind is set- she had finally found her mark- Rush Clovis and all that mattered was she can help the Rebel Alliance and kill that bastard and put her feelings of revenge at rest. Finally- she may be at peace with his death...

**To Be Continued.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 19**

**Location: Outer Rim Territories**

**Skywalker Cruiser**

**Day 5 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**Anakin Skywalker throws back another shot of the fine Cornellian Whiskey he has stashed for emergencies like this. The bitter familiar taste enters his throat and warms his belly. He needed several more of these glasses to deal with his thoughts as of late. To think less than forty-eight hours ago, he had been on the trail to finding the bounty-hunter who had tried to kill him with her speeder. And now- she sits across from him in a silence. **

**His eyes flicker to her womanly form. Her blue short dress swirls around her curves and wisps down to her knees. His eyes dance over her bare shoulders and neck- and- **

**His wandering gaze halts his thoughts and to the task at hand. He cannot think of her- no- he should be furious with her. She has manipulatived him for her own gains throughout the last few months of their marriage. In addition, though she had suggested that she was not sleeping with Bail Organa, he isn't sure of the words that have sprung from her mouth as of late. She has covered her lies with more lies to keep her secret escapes from him and everyone else that cared about it. All for the sake of seeking out vengeance. **

**Her eyes flicker up from the datapad she has been reading the last hour. She says nothing but they both can feel the aches in their chests- the pain of lies has broken down their friendship once more. She wonders if their friendship should be saved at this point. Neither of them knew the other like they had thought. He had believed she was a loyal subject to the Imperials and not a blasted bounty-hunter helping the rebellion. On the hand, he was asking her help to find these so-called Death Star Plans and he hadn't mentioned why he needed them or what he needed them for. **

**If he was only working for the Imperials, he would have been able to get his hands on copies of the battle station, so this meant only one conclusion- he is working for the Rebellion- like her. To top the icing on the cake- he is a force user and apparently has had training in the ways of the force. **

**Padme' eyes the datapad and her mind wanders to compare her husband to a certain Sith Terrorist. Vader had appeared over a year ago, he had force powers and had helped the Rebellion on many accounts. He- like Anakin had a tall stature and strong capabilities with force manipulation. And then there was the trips- Anakin's trip aligned with the terrorists attacks on different planets and even on Coruscant. **

**Her fingertips halt their flicking of the datapad and they wander up to her husband's blue gaze. She felt the heat of his glare through their silent stare off. She hadn't been proud of her actions of late- and she wouldn't admit it, but she felt ashamed at causing him suffering. **

**But the truth had sunk in- neither partner knew the other. **

" **Your Darth Vader," Her voice breaks the icy silence. Her tone is not accusing him, its a mere statement of fact. **

**Anakin places the empty glass down on the end table. His position has not changed, shoulders rigid and on the offensive with her. She didn't deserve his friendly ways right now. He was giving her the cold shoulder and she knew it is deserved. **

**He responses in a cool tone, nonchalantly, " Yes, that is why I need the Battle Station Plans."**

**She places the datapad down and questions, " Why do you risk your life for the rebellion?"**

**His eyes flicker back to hers and meet her cool brown hues. Such a question- she probably couldn't fathom the idea of working for anyone but herself. He shrugs and responses, " I'm not working for the rebellion, I'm fighting for the galaxy and its people."**

**She stiffens as his words kick her own pride to the side. Her husband actually believed in something larger than himself. He had always been a warrior, but to take on a burden such as save the galaxy-left her own pride broken. **

**Here she is working for a means to an end. Yes, only recently had she helped the rebellion, but at what cost? **

" **Unlike you, I find the pride of helping others rather than manipulating them for their own use," His rage is evident in his tone.**

**His words sting her heart. If Anakin had accused her of such manipulation prior to their engagement, it wouldn't have stung like it did now. The honest truth was since their honeymoon, her attitude had changed. She had tried to ignore the persist tug at the corners of her hardened heart, but the icy sheet she had built was breaking down by each manipulation, emotional or physical problems she had caused people that cared for her. **

**Her head falls in disgrace and she knows she deserves every hurtful word. She knows he's been waiting awhile to lash out his anger at her. She continues to listen to his ranting as the words slip through his mouth-hurtful. **

" **Unlike you-I want to make the galaxy better. Did Bail know of your ideals?" He stands to his feet infringes on the space between them. He stops his raging and lifts her eyes to meet his. He states firmly, " Look at me when I'm talking to you."**

**He forces her chin up, and her eyes look everywhere but on him. " Look at me Padme'!"**

**She winces at upon feeling his hold on her chin tighten. His anger dangerously swirls in the force- rage and hate all pointed at her. Her eyes meet his- mixed emotions race through her gaze. He can sense her guilt and anger towards herself. He grips her shoulders and shakes her with all his strength as he accuses, " Don't you dare start feeling guilt now! You started this entire ploy all to get your hands on one damn man. Don't regret your decisions now," **

**He slams her body into the couch and she catches herself as her head almost hits the edge of the metal armchair. Her body is hunched over, and all she wants to do is curve herself into a ball and cry for the agony she's caused to her friends and family. Her senses warn of the danger lurking on the edge. He senses her agony through the force, which makes him feel no sympathy for the woman before him. **

**She doesn't deserve his forgiveness, and she didn't want it. She hadn't cared for him- and had used their marriage as a ploy for her own motives. Bail Organa probably had been manipulated as well. **

**He icy tone slides through her as snaps at her, " You've murdered Imperial men, caused the death of a Senator- don't feel sorry for yourself! If you cared for anyone, you wouldn't have murdered them in cold blood."**

**His fists clench as he releases his emotions. He had held in so much-and she had been his undoing. He had done nothing but tried to help her and now she sits feeling sorry for herself. **

**Angry tears are evidence on her tear-stained cheeks as her eyes stay planted on the ground. He doesn't care, she didn't care when she had tried to kill him- or when she slept with him to distract him from her other plans during their honeymoon. **

**She wouldn't fall apart now- no- they had a mission to complete in a few hours and she would do her part. He would use her like she had done to him and then he'd leave her. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't forgive her for what she had done. She didn't love him anyway- and never will.**

**She says in a small tone, " I don't regret what I did to those Imperials, but I do regret the pain I caused you."**

**He scoffs her statement off and snaps in return, " You regret the pain you caused me? If you gave a Kriff about my well-being you wouldn't have manipulated our friendship."**

**She swallows and tears stream down her face as she agrees, " Your right- I shouldn't have lied to you. I will help you complete our mission and upon our return to Courscant I will pack up my things and you will never see me again, if that is your wish."**

**His ranting stops and his mouth closes with her response. He simply nods and states, " Yes, that is what I want."**

**It is far from the truth. He wants to shake her senselessly and at the same time kiss her senselessly- no matter how the anger and betrayal hurts, he still loves her. She is the one woman he's loved his entire life and truthfully he'd never stop loving her. No matter how she breaks and bends his will, she has his broken heart. **

**She stands to her feet and does not even attempt to wipe her tear-stain face. Her brown eyes shine with regret as she watches him head towards the cockpit, the ship was flying on auto-pilot and it would be a few hours before they reached Tatooine.**

**Her heart is pounding in her chest- it was now or never. He needed to know why she regretted hurting him. He deserved the truth even though it wouldn't make a difference in how he felt about her. She does not hesitate as the words spring from her chest and her tongue, " I regret what I've done to you, because I love you."**

**His entire body halts in motion. He blinks back the fog and turns his body back to his wife. Her brown eyes shine with sorrow and he can sense the truth spilling from her lips. She continues, " I never meant to hurt you, Anakin. When I thought I had killed you-" She chokes on her words as they spill out of her mouth. **

It's all the words he needs to hear from her mouth for his anger to crumble. He reaches for her and grasps her body towards his, and curses under his breath, " Dammit, P- your going to be the death of me."

His lips are planted on hers before she can form a response. Her eyes flutter shut as she relaxes into his touch. His lips taste like the whiskey he enjoys drinking on a daily basis. His hands play into her hair and unpin her hair. Her curls dance away from the loose bun she has her hair in. The curls fall into her face as their mouths collide again. Anakin pulls her towards the bed gently and pulls away long enough to wait for her approval. She smiles at him through her tears and places his hands onto her hips. His hands begin to roam over her low cut dress she has chosen to wore. She had driven him nearly crazy since she had arrived wearing the damn thing. Padme' takes his hands and guides them to the short sleeves of the dress. The sleeves slide down her bare shoulders and he leans forward and places a hot trail of kisses along her collarbone. He pulls them down more and exposes her breasts. His hands touch her exposed skin and his fingers knead her breasts gently. He moans loudly and then kisses her lips. Padme' pulls his left hand down to the edge of her dress and slides his hand across her bare thigh. He turns her and no longer can control himself. He pushes her willing body to the bed below them. Her body falls onto the bed and he can't stand being away from her any longer. His lips meet hers as he hikes her dress up with his right hand and she gasps as his fingers brush her upper thigh and begin to search further up her thigh.

Her eyes flutter shut as he touches her and the sensations raking through her are beautiful. He whispers against her lips, " God your beautiful."

She gasps as his fingers slide into her warm space. She arches her back into his touch and moans out, " Anaki- please-"

He continues his mensuration as she continues to lose her own control. Her hands reach for his hair and neck. She arches harder into his touch as she releases herself to him. Her back falls back onto the bed and her breathing is hard- gasping. Her eyes see nothing but stars. Anakin growls low under his breath and undoes his belt. He slides his pants off and returns to his lover's side. Her eyes have slide open at this point. Those dark brown eyes shine with lust and most of all caring for him. " Ani- please-" She begs him.

He groans and pulls her knees apart. He situates himself between her bare thighs and hikes her left leg into the air. He enters her swiftly and gently. She shudders at the tight feeling between her legs- it's been awhile since a man touched her in this way. He allows her to get use to the feeling of him inside her and then begins to start a slow pace. She gasps at the gentle way of their lovemaking as it builds the unfamiliar pleasure inside her.

He picks up the pace, breathing rapid. He can feel the build up of his release. His eyes slide shut as she continues to gasp around him. Her body moves with his until she cannot take the buildup bliss. Her voice cries out his name and she explodes around him. This sends him over the edge and he release his own bliss. He breathes hard as he pulls away from her and falls back onto the bed.

She turns to face him and enters his warm embrace. His hands play in her hair as he continues to come down from his high. His eyes lock with hers and he whispers, " I love you too."

**Location: Mos Espa Space Port, Tatooine**

**Local Cantina**

**Day 5 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

The local cantina is a scouting area for local smugglers, merchants and scumbags. Several different species of male counterparts discuss deals in the smoky bar. One trader in particular situates himself in a back booth. His deathstick fills the air as he puffs away. He blows out the smoke in enjoyment- most people high on deathsticks cannot handle the amount of chemicals inside the stick. This man- no. He had been smoking them over several years and had a high tolerance of them. His eyes stare into the crowd as he enjoys the music filling the air. His mind is focused on the odd message he had received from a smuggler in hanger 2. A certain bounty hunter wanted to meet with him. Namely- a female bounty hunter named Raven.

Raven, the name made the man smirk. A strong and sexy individual such as her. He had seen many holovids or snapshots of what she looked like. Her strong athletic figure in those tight leather of hers... He blinks away his dirty thoughts and focuses on the entrance to the catina. She had requested to meet her at his local pub- how she had found him, he didn't know. Though he is intrigued. Why would a bounty-hunter of her skill-level want to meet him?

_She may want the bounty on your head._

He frowns at the thought of the bounty Inquisitor Skywalker had placed on his head. That wretched man had cost him his marriage and reputation. He wanted Skywalker to pay for his crimes. The thought of the man sickened him. Not only in the past two years had Anakin Skywalker climbed the social ladders and favor of the Emperor, but he had married Rush's exwife. She deserved to hang for her traitorous actions. How could she marry so quickly after their divorce? Had she cared for him at all?

Rush didn't seem to care any longer. The Emperor had sent Imperial Officers to meet with him many months ago. He had offered to pardon the man of his crimes against his pitiful wife if he agreed to fund the construction of the battle station for the Empire. This battle station in a few years would be fully operational and be able to knock out those rebel scums. Of course Rush had agreed- even without his title and his wife's wealth, he had his families' money. They didn't know he hadn't used his trust fund or escape account with the Banking Clan.

The Banking Clan had made a deal with the Emperor as well. They pledged their trust to the empire once more. In return, the Emperor had agreed to keep the slave trade going in the Inner Rim territories.

Rush's thoughts leave him as the beautiful creature known as Raven makes her grand entrance. She struts into the cantina and her eyes search for her mark. Her arms swing next to her sides and Rush's eyes slide down her athletic body. Her leather fights tightly around her body as she struts pass the bar and her eyes meet his. She has a sly look of confidence on her face as she makes her way to his booth.

Rush gestures to her seat and she places herself with her legs crossed. She leans in an unladylike way across the table. Her eyes playful take him in as well.

Inside Raven's emotions are boiling. Her body language says otherwise. She takes a long look at the man in front of her. His normally reddish brown hair is longer than the last time she saw him. He has strikingly kept himself unshaven which would have never happened when Padme' Naberrie had been married to the man. Rush Clovis always kept up his vain appearance, it was part of his nature which he seemed to relax upon as of the present.

" What do I owe this pleasure?" His voice is as smooth as silk as he leans into his speaking partner.

Raven leans forward and states, " I have a proposition for you- a job of sorts."

His green eyes stare into her green ones. He smirks and says, " A job for me? What sort of job?"

She places a large stack of credits onto the table. His eyes enlarge as she persists, " I have a client who is eager to have his hands on the plans for a battle station that the Empire has entrusted into your care."

He smiles coyly and replies, " If your client wants his hand on these plans... then he must be a rebel."

Raven shrugs and counters, " I don't really care who he is. I am hired to do a job to get paid. So do I have to persuade you with more credits?"

Rush pushes the credits towards her and murmurs, " I don't want your money. Your client can have the plans and you can keep the money- if you would complete a job for me."

Raven's eyes shine with intriguing display of his offer. She leans into, crossing her arms onto the table asking, " Who do you want me to kill?"

Rush Clovis smirks at her blunt approach. He liked this woman already. He licks his lips and offers, " I want you to kill Inquisitor Skywalker and his wife."

Raven's heart pounds in her chest. He wanted her to kill Anakin. She fakes a grin and suggests, " It's a deal Mr. Clovis. Give me forty-eight hours. I do have to travel half-way across the galaxy to complete this job."

Rush chuckles and says slyly, " My dear, you may have a week. Just bring me holos of their rotting corpses. Make sure they suffer."

Raven nods in agreement and states, " It will be done. I will contact you with meeting details as soon as I have completed the task."

Rush lifts her hand and kisses it replying, " It is a pleasure doing business with you."

She on instinct controls herself from breaking his hand. She has to keep up appearance. She says nothing more and lifts herself out of her seat. She has a new problem... how can she make their deaths look real, when she must kill herself?

**To Be Continued.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 20**

**Location: Skyline Outside of Courscant.**

**Skywalker Cruiser**

**Day 6 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**0700 Hours**

Anakin turns on his side and peers upon the sleeping form of his wife next to him. She rests peacefully under the covers of their warm bed. His eyes dance across her bare shoulders and memories of their love-making only the hour before. His eyes watch her and the anger continues to sting his emotions. He may be livid with her, but she was still his damnation.

She turns to face him and her eyes flutter open. Her tepid pools of brown meet his cool blue eyes. She attempts a smile, almost like an apology. He cannot frown at her expression, he feels a tug of a smile on his own lips. She leans over and kisses his lips softly and murmurs, " I'm sorry-"

He shushes her with his own kiss and pulls her into his hold. They remain lip-locked for a few more moments, only breaking when they hear the beeping of the auto-pilot course alerting Anakin to the fact they were within the outer zone of their home planet.

Padme' groans as he sits up in bed, she forces him down on his back. He chuckles as she runs her hands across his bare chest. She complains, " Can't we fly around Courscant for another hour or two?"

He pats her roaming hands and murmurs, " As much as I want to stay in bed with you, you know we have to return to our duties this morning."

She rolls her eyes and sifts herself so she's sitting up in bed. She pulls the covers off her bare body and reaches for her blue dress that had been laying in the floor. Anakin stands to his feet and pulls his black pants and shirt to match over his head. He turns as he watches his wife's hair being pulled into a quick bun. Her eyes lock with his and she mutters grumpily, " What?"

He shakes his head and mutters, " You have a perfect body."

She rolls her eyes once more and pulls her short heels on. She stands to her feet and inches closer to her husband. He wraps his arms around her and she advises, " You have to make up for this interruption when you get home tonight."

He smirks cockily and insists, " Really? That sounds like a challenge Mrs. Skywalker."

She returns the favor with a peck on the lips.

Anakin sighs and mutters, " So much for ten minutes."

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant **

**Space Port Hanger Bay 1**

**Day 6 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**0705 Hours**

Captain Maul stands with five other stormtroopers awaiting the exit of the married couple- namely the Skywalkers. He smirks as he ponders on his job. He had Inquisitor Skywalker right where he wanted him. Skywalker will rot in a jail cell after the arrest is made. Maul had highly convincing evidence against Skywalker's wife. Skywalker had no idea that Bail Organa had been bugged. Maul had snuck a small comm. Link into his shirt pocket and had recorded the entire interrogation between the two men. Skywalker hadn't been implicated yet, but Bail had made it clear that Padme' Skywalker was a rebel spy and had ties to the well-known bounty-hunter, Raven whether she actually knew the whereabouts of the woman or not, she would be arrested and probably executed for high treason against the empire.

Maul had tried to gain enough evidence against Skywalker, but all he had to go on was that he lied and saved his wife. But why?

The fool cannot love a whore like her. Maul smirks as the two lovebirds make their way hand in hand down the ramp. He approaches them and Inquisitor Skywalker's eyes narrow as he notices Maul and the stormtroopers standing there.

" Captain Maul?" He questions, eyeing his wife protectively.

Maul smirks and says, " By order of the Galactic Empire I am hereby here to arrest your wife."

Anakin holds his wife's hand tightly as he blood runs cold. Had they been followed? If they had, there was no going back at this point. They would be executed for treasonous acts. Anakin clears his thoughts and snaps, " On what charge?"

Maul's lips curl into a sicken smile as he answers, " She is charged with high treason as a rebel spy."

Padme' snaps at him, " I have done no such thing. I am a respected handmaiden to the Empress herself."

Captain Maul rolls his eyes and answers, " Troopers, take this woman into custody."

Padme' stands up and does not resist. Anakin protests, " This is absurd Maul! I will speak to the Emperor of this charge!"

Maul's smiles widen at this response. He counters, "The Emperor knows of these charges and has requested that I take her into custody."

Anakin's eyes widen in shock. So Maul had enough evidence to implicate her. Padme' eyes her husband and mouths to him, " Let him take me."

Anakin approaches Maul and states, " I will speak to the Emperor myself."

Maul shrugs and says, " Go ahead. It won't change your wife's fate or yours."

Anakin steps into Maul's space, infringing in on it hissing out, " Don't threaten me."

Maul hisses back, " You may be charged with treason as well. It depends on what the Emperor decides of where your loyalties lie."

Anakin murmurs back, " My loyalties lie with the Empire."

Maul snickers as he states, " Really? Then why did you hide evidence of this rebel scum from your lord?"

Anakin seethes through his teeth, " Take her to the prison. I will follow." 

Maul turns on his heels and leads the way of the stormtroopers back to their home base.

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant **

**Imperial Office of the Supreme Emperor**

**Day 6 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**0800 Hours**

Anakin eyes the Emperor in his red velvet chair. His eyes focus on his prey- namely Anakin Skywalker.

His yellowlish eyes peer into the younger man. He smirks as he sees the younger man bow to him and keep his place on the floor. The Emperor announces, " You may rise Inquisitor. What brings you to my office?"

Anakin's boldness continues as he approaches the man's desk. He places his hands on his desk and requests, " You know why I'm here. I want my wife released."

The Emperor's laughter crackles the air through the force. He does not stand to his feet as he replies, " You are very bold. I've had many killed for her boldness."

Anakin's eyes glare at the older man as he states his position, " My wife is a loyal servant to the Empire. I want to know what evidence Maul has against her."

Emperor Palpaitne stands to his feet and turns his back to the younger man, facing the skyline of the Imperial Center. He watches the skyline in awe at his work. The Empire has grown in size since he started his rule forty years ago. He smirks and knows it is time to speak the truth. He has awaited this moment for a year. He murmurs, " You are bold like your father- a true leader."

Anakin's confusion can be sensed through the force. He approaches the older man and requests, " Milord, how would you know of my father? My mother was a slave."

Emperor Palpatine's sithly eyes turn to face the boy. He wasn't a boy any longer- 23 standard years according to his file. He had missed 23 years of the boy's life- oh the Sith Lord he could be! His powers were great- more than Palpatine could imagine they could be! He inhales the air in the room and states, " Your mother was a slave, your father's slave and mistress." 

Anakin's stance is not that of surprise. He had theories of who his father might have been. He knew his mother had been sold several times in the years they were together- before they were separated...

He asks out of curiosity, " How well did you know my father?"

Palpatine stares at the boy and answers simply, " I am your father."

Anakin's eyes narrow. His body shakes in disbelief and he searches the old man's force signature. It couldn't be true! The Emperor had to be lying. Anakin searches through the bond the old man offers to him... But the true stops him dead in his search-

The Emperor wasn't lying. His senses betray the truth. Anakin falls back and lean aganist the Emperor's chair. He holds onto the arm to keep his balance. He whispers, " Why didn't you search for me?"

The Emperor grimaces at his heir and states clearly, " I know not of your existence until you were arrested for assaulting Senator Clovis."

Anakin shakes his head and questioning, " Why did my mother leave?"

Palpatine sighs and utters, " The poor woman was delusional, your mother had told lies to my wife at the time that I was cruel to her and beating her. It was far from the truth."

Anakin's eyes the man he now knows as his father. He inquires changing the subject, " So why tell me now?"

Palpatine's yellow eyes stare at his blue ones as he says slyly, " It was time for you to begin your training in the arts of a sith, so that you may become my heir apparent. I am not growing young and need an heir to the throne. You are just that heir. You are my blood and the throne can be yours if you release your wife."

Anakin's eyes narrow and he retorts, " And If I don't?"

The Emperor states flatly, " Then you both will be executed for high treason as rebels."

Anakin bites the inner portion of his mouth as he snaps out, " So she will not be freed."

His father draws nearer to him and he states, " Son, heirs are hard to replace, wives are not. As you well know I have married six times my lifetime. If my wife failed me, she was executed for her betrayal."

Anakin breathes and and utters, " She is my wife- I don't want to replace her."

The Emperor nods sadly, mostly feigning the expression as he responds, " Trust me son, you don't want her as an Empress at your side. You do know she cannot have children."

Anakin is surprised at this knowledge. Padme' had never mention this fact to him. Though the subject had never been broached upon in their marriage. Anakin asks, " How would you know this?"

The Emperor suggests, " It is in her medical file. So what is your choice? Will you give up your wife or join her in death?"

**To Be Continued.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews. Please keep in mind that at the end of this chapter, this is not the end! Please review if you would like to continue reading or follow.**

**Chapter 36**

**Location: Imperial Center, Courscant**

**Imperial Federal Prison, Interrogation Cell**

**Day 6 Month 3 Year 23 BBY**

**1100 Hours**

Padme' yanks at the chains on her hands and feet. She sits on the gray concrete cell floor. Her eyes stare up at the barred door where a slit hole for food is served and the only source of light appears. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkened room. The metal walls are plain and no sources of amusement grace her eyes. All she has to ponder is what evidence did Maul have against her?

She had always tried to be careful of any data Bail gave to her. She usually destroyed the data pads as soon as she had studied and memorized the layout of a building or itinerary of a mark's daily plans. She never wore a on her to record the information. What could he have found on her?

The slight tingle of her senses makes her think that perhaps it is not a something rather than a someone. Has someone been following her? Did they know of Anakin's plans as well? Fear encases her thinking of her husband- were they going to kill him too? Tears blink to the front of her eyelids and fall at this fear. She has to admit to herself she cares more for her husband than she let on. This isn't because he acknowledged his own feelings either. She can't say she loves him, but she knows there are feelings under the surface that are far more romantic than she ever let on.

She has to be strong through this. If Anakin has been implicated she cannot reveal any source of details to those Imperial scum bags. If he hasn't, she must maintain that he's loyal to the Empire even if it means shouting at him and pretending that he turned her in.

_What if he did?_

That little nagging voices whispers into the back of her mind. What if Anakin is the someone? Could he pretend to be in love with her? Padme' didn't think he could- he wasn't the best liar when he came to his feelings. Other topics he can lie all say about but he admitted to her his love for her. He couldn't fake those feelings... He isn't Rush... and she knows this.

The sound of the swish of her cell opens and her eyes scream in pain as the light glares into them. She covers her eyes to shield them from the brightness coming from the corridor. She blinks attempting to readjust her eyesight. Someone enters the cell and bends down to pick her up. The laughter is sickening to her ears and the man- or who she thinks is a man, begins to drag her out of her cell by her hair. She winces at the pain shooting through the tips, and she tries to stop him with her hands. The jailer stops and slams his fist into her face, twice. She winces and lets go of her hair. He picks her up and lifts her over his shoulder. Her eyesight is bleary and she cannot see anything but shadows at first.

The man moves not very far from her original cell and takes her into a larger cell with chairs and torture devices. This time the room is illuminated so anyone can make out the appearance of her jailer, which is Maul.

Padme' stares up at the Darthomian and murmurs, " Is this the part where you tell me what evidence you have against me?

Captain Maul's dark soulless eyes glare down at her as he responds, " No, this is where you tell me the identity of Raven."

Padme' glares up at him and says, " Do you really think you'll get that information out of me? I won't give up her identity."

Maul smirks and mutters, " I figured as much, so I'll let in Inquisitor deal with you."

Padme's eyes narrow at his statement. He can't mean- _no- _Anakin wouldn't betray her trust.

Padme's blinks twice as she observes her husband enter the room. His eyes glance down onto her and there is not warmth- they are frozen in ice. He kneels down and states, " Why don't you tell Maul what you know, hmm?"

Padme shakes her head and whispers, " What have they done to you?"

Anakin's smooth smile sends chills down her spine. He whispers back, " The Emperor offered me the throne."

Padme's heart freezes at the mention of the Emperor. Had he really turned Anakin against her? She counters back, " Your lying. You said you would never betray me."

Anakin stands to his feet and eyes Maul and says slyly, " Women believe anything, won't they?"

Padme attempts to stop the tears from rising. She cannot believe her ears. Anakin had turned against the rebel? Why didn't he just give her identity away? Was everything the last few days a ploy for her to provide information to the Emperor? She wipes away the tears fierce and attempts to stand to her feet. She feels the wave of the force upon her body as she falls like a tree trunk back to the floor. Anakin encircles her as she hisses out, " Why did you betray me?"

She felt debilitated by his betrayal. Her eyes shine with fury and hurt. He circles her, starring her down and replying, " My dear it was simple. You fell right into my trap. It's a shame I couldn't get anymore information out of her head when we were in bed."

Padme's heart thumps against her chest- this hurt. No it was more than hurting- her soul is being torn apart. She cannot hold back the angry tears as they fall down her face. He had played her well. She snaps back, " Bastard, you will rot in hell for this."

Maul chuckles behind them and Anakin waves his hand as a shot full of a liquid unknown to her shoots through the air and right into her shoulder blade. She winces at the sharp needle in her skin. She yelps as her body is lifted off the ground via the force. Anakin holds her there and his tone has gone cold, " Now, tell us Raven's identity."

Padme' counters as she hangs helplessly in the air, " You already know the identity of Raven- I told you, so why do you need me?"

Anakin laughs and scoffs, " Did you really think I would believe your lie? I know your covering for her."

Maul's eyes lift at the mention that Anakin knows the truth of Raven's identity. He asks him, " Who did she suggest was the bounty-hunter?"

Anakin rolls his eyes as he mutters, " A dead woman."

Padme's eyes turn to her husband's and he lies to Maul. _Why is he lying to Maul if he's betrayed me?_

The truth sinks in, he's playing Maul. He is lying and playing along. He has to be. So she decides to play along as well, countering, " No, Dorme' is very much alive."

Anakin's eyes dart to hers. She is picking up on their game of lies. He desperately needed for her to know he isn't betraying her trust. Anakin scoffs, " Exactly, she died three years ago. How can a dead woman who you helped bury be alive?"

Padme' smirks and continues, " She is. Bail, her husband helped her fake her death, so she could take the identity of the bounty-hunter, Raven."

Maul rubs his chin interest. The woman has no reason to lie to her husband. He answers, " Skywallker perhaps she told you the truth why you bedded her? Why don't you make it easy on us and tell us her location?"

Anakin's eyes stay harden as he comments, " Yes why don't you tell us her location?"

Padme' lies, " I don't know where she is. I only contact her through a droid who's memory is wiped each time he is returned to me. There is no way for you to track her."

Anakin grimaces as suggests, " Then I have no use of you any longer."

Padme' snaps at him, " Then go ahead- kill me."

His cold eyes meet hers. If she didn't see through his game of lies, she would have thought he was dead serious as he hisses out with a smirk, " I already did a few moments ago."

Her eyes widen as her pulses quickens. She knows her facial expression shows her emotions of shock. Anakin's hand returns to the shot vile he had given her not long ago. He says simply, " You see poison is the quickest and less dirty route to your death. You should be feeling the effects by now."

Padme' knows he isn't lying about the poison any longer. Her breathing has become shallows and her eyes sight bleary than before. She grips her chest and feels her heart slowing down as well. If he wasn't suspending her into mid-air, she would have collapsed on the floor by now. She breathes hard as it is getting harder and harder to attempt. Her world starts to darken and the last thing she sees is her husband's icy stare as she blacks out.

**To Be Continued.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and followers. This chapter will explain several items going on- namely-Padme'.**

**Chapter 37**

**Location: Outer Rims **

**Imperial Star Destroyer: Lord Skywalker's ship.**

**Day 1 Month 4 Year 23 BBY**

The Blaring sound of a comm. Link awakens the master from his slumber. He wipes the sleep from his eyes as he reaches for him comm. His eyes stare at the comm. The number is unknown. He sits up knowing who the caller could be. He sighs and presses the button on the comm. The well-known voice of Obi-wan Kenobi calls over the comm. " Anakin, I'm sorry to awaken you."

Anakin situates himself on the side of his bed prior to answering, " It's fine Ben, What's going on?"

Obi-wan's voice is disheartening as he mutters, " I have some news about our patient."

Anakin's alertness doubles in that instant. He swallows hard as he whispers, " What sort of news?"

Obi-wan sighs and apologizes, " Anakin there hasn't been any change in the coma."

Anakin rubs his hair in agitation, the rebellion had the best doctor's in the galaxy and they couldn't figure out how to end the coma? He replies, " I understand, but you promised me that you wouldn't contact me unless it was important."

Obi-wan's breath is heard on the other end of the comm. His voice sounds like he's in pain as he explains, " You asked me six weeks ago to tell you to make a decision if there was no change after several weeks. Anakin-."

Anakin swallows again- this time his heart drops to his belly in that instant. He murmurs, " Is there anything the doctors can try-"

Obi-wan cuts him off and says firmly, " Anakin you need to make the decision or not to keep the patient in the stasis or not. It is most likely the patient won't recover. The doctors have very little hope."

Anakin fights back the rising fears as he questions, " Will a healing trance in the force-"

Obi-wan cuts him off again, firmly, " No, Anakin do you want to keep the patient in a vegetative state for the rest of her life?"

Anakin runs his hands through his hair again and whispers, " No. If there is nothing the doctors can do- then I-" He pauses and forces the words to leave hid mouth, " I give them permission to terminate life support for the patient."

Obi-wan's tone expresses his regret and he mutters, " I'm sorry Anakin. I wish there was more we can do."

Anakin fights back the tears as he mutters, " Don't contact me, unless you have something to discuss about the rebellion."

Obi-wan sighs into the comm and utters, " I will do as you ask."

The comm. Link's hissing sounds returns Anakin to this plane of existence. He falls to his knees in the floor- gasping as he slams the comm. Link in the floor.

_It's my fault- I shouldn't have put her life in danger._

He had known the risks when he had given his wife the poison. The poison was only suppose to slow her heart rate and breathing so it was undetectable by most machines. He had seen this as a way out to fake her death and free her to work as her alter-go. He hadn't had much choice- either he allowed her to actually die by his hand or he let her go. He knew the risks- and knew the poison had a possible -side effect. It was a well-known fact that if administered, the may go into a coma for good and become a vegetative creature.

She had fallen into a coma and not woken up. Anakin had told Obi-wan that if there was no chance of saving her that after a few weeks had gone by he'd make a decision and live with it. Now he had and he regretted it. He shudders from the sobs as they rake his body. A part of him had died as he had let them take her life. He had nothing to fight for- to get back to... All he has left is the rebellion which Padme' would want him to save. She would want him to go on and be a hero for the galaxy- not a villain...

He stays in his kneeling position as he mourns his wife- mourns for the life they could've had...

* * *

**Location: Dantooine **

**Rebels Base, Infirmary**

**Day 1 Month 4 Year 23 BBY**

Sabe sobs as she is told by her husband of Anakin's decision. She argues through her tears, " He can't just give up on her!"

Obi-wan holds onto his wife as the medical droid beeps at him and takes his sister-law's vital signs. Her small frame shudders in his arms. He has to be strong with for his family now. She cries into his shoulder and begs, " Ben, please do a sweep of her body through the force see if she responds or if there are any chances- please."

Obi-wan pulls his arms away from his wife and caresses her cheek. Her tearful golden eyes plead with him. He replies softly, " Darling, you know I've scanned her for any changes. There hasn't been any."

She bites her rosy lips as tears slide down her cheeks. She whispers back, " Please try once more- if you do not find any changes then- then I'll allow the droids to stop life support."

Obi-wan nods in agreement. It may not bring her complete peace but she had to know he tried, even if there is no hope. Obi-wan draws away from his wife and turns to face Padme's lifeless body. His eyes search over her lifeless form.

She lies on her bare white cot with her hair laying in her face. She appears to be asleep. Her face is pale from not being in the sunlight in over a month. Her mouth is covered by a tube which keeps her breathing going and her blood pumping through her veins. He closes his eyes for the last time to search for any signs of changes in her consciousness.

He searches through the force from her head down to her toes. Her force signature hasn't changed nor her consciousness. He is about to halt his search, when he feels the alteration in her signature... It's brighter and appears new? The light is small and the force calls to him. He brushes past her normal consciousness and feels there is more than one signature? No- he feels three force signatures- Padme's, and two others- two other heart beats.

His eyes snap open and his eyes turn to his wife's sadden ones. She tilts her head as she awaits his report. He replies, " There is no change but something else we need to discuss."

Sabe's peers at him in confusion. Her arms are crossed as she asks, " What do we need to discuss?"

He whispers, " She's with child. She's carrying twins. I can feel their heartbeats."

Sabe's mouth drops open in shock. Her sister was with child?

She demands, " We can't take her off life support now. She wouldn't want her children to die with her."

Obi-wan presses his hands onto his wife's and he whispers, " We don't know if they'll even make it if she stays in the coma."

Sabe shakes her head and counters, " We have to try Ben. We owe it to her to try to save their lives. She would want to. Will you tell Anakin?"

Obi-wan shakes his head and mutters, " No, I know he should be told, but I can sense his grief. If he knows his children are at risk... He won't be able to think clearly and he'll risk his mission and trust of the Emperor to save them. He needs to think clearly."

Sabe disagrees, " If he finds out you lied to him-"

Obi-wan shushes her and mutters, " I will tell him when he has finished his mission."

Sabe sighs, " What do we go until then?"

Obi-wan's flat response is, " We wait and see what happens."

**To Be Continued.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- Thank you for all the kind reviews and no- I did not kill Padme' off so soon! Please review if you want to continue reading.**

**Chapter 38**

**Location: Dantotine**

**Rebel Base, Infirmary**

**Day 1 Month 5 Year 22 BBY**

" You should see how Luke tries to crawl across his sister. Leia squawks every time it occurs." Sabe says as she explains the twins latest adventure to her sleeping sister.

Sabe eyes her younger sister. Padme' pale expression hasn't hanged in 13 months. Sabe visits her every day to recount her niece and nephew's new adventures to their mother. Sabe presses her hand into her sister's and she whispers, " Leia looks so much like you- but I think Luke has your temperament. Padme' you need to come back to us. Your children need you to be strong for them."

Sabe allows the tears fall down her face. She never made it out of the infirmary without crying a few tears each night. She lets go of her sister's hand and leans back in her chair. She was clearly wiped out- three little ones would wipe anyone out. It was like having triplets at the same time. Luke and Leia were already six months old, they had been born three months early- and healthy. Sabe's own daughter, Dorme' was eight months old. Those three little ones kept her and Ben busy most days and nights. But they loved their odd little family. It wasn't hard to adopt her niece and nephew into their lives. But they needed their mother and father...

Sabe never approached the subject of Anakin Skywalker with her husband. Ben never spoke of much going on in the Empire. Lord Skywalker as he is known now- has spread fear across the galaxy. Obi-wan had seen so many lives destroyed by the Empire, but since Anakin had taken over the plans from the battle station? Many soldiers had lost their lives- and then there was the terrorist Vader... Some rebel decided to dress up like a Sith Lord and help the galaxy become a better place- or rather destroy grand buildings of the Empire. Lord Skywalker and Inquisitor Maul were always looking for any signs of the terrorist known as Vader.

Vader was a ghost to Sabe. She knows nothing other than what gossip goes around the base. She sighs, another bother of being in hiding... She had been warned of what life would be like if she hid from the Empire, she and Obi-wan did their parts. Obi-wan worked regular for the infantry, training the new recruits which arrived daily. He helped plan out tactical battles for the possible future. He only waits on the signal from Lord Skywalker.

The beeping of the machine's snaps her back to reality. The irregular beeping sends two medical droids into the room and a doctor. The doctor studies the machines as Sabe sits up in her chair. His green eyes widen in surprise as he requests to the medical droid, " Take out her ventilation tube now!"

Sabe's pulse quickens and she stands to her feet. Her eyes study the medical droid as it uses a special hook to take out the ventilation tube from Padme's throat. Her heart rate beats on it's own. She gasps at the air around her and her sister's breathing on her own. Sabe gasps and asks, " Is she waking up?"

Doctor Peterson smiles at her and suggests, " I think so Milady."

Padme' gasps for air again. Her lungs fill with air and the machines beep wildly with her breathing returning on its own. Sabe pats her sister's hand as she watchers her eyes start to twitch. Tears spring to her eyes in hope.

Padme' hears people around her, droids beeping and monitors alerting someone of her return to the world. She moans and her eyes sudden open. Her eyes rest on a figure in front of her and she blinks the fogginess away. The smiling woman looks familiar... Her light brown hair is tied back and her golden eyes dance with hope. Padme's voice is weak as she whispers, " Sabe?"

Sabe's heart rejoices as she hears her voice on Padme's lips. She lets the tears fall as she whispers, " Oh Padme' Thank the maker! I thought we'd lost you."

Doctor Peterson checks Padme's vitals and questions her, " Mrs. Skywalker do you know where you are?"

Padme' says nothing but shakes her head in confusion. She knew she is in a hospital of sorts, but how did she get from here from the prison? Doctor Peterson finishes checking her vitals and suggests, " You may speak to her for a few more moments Mrs. Kenobi."

Sabe smiles at the doctor as she perches herself at the edge of Padme's hospital bed. She clutches Padme's hand as Padme' asks softly, " Where are we?"

Sabe smiles and replies, " We are on the rebels base on Dantooine, far from the Empire."

Padme' searches the room and asks, " Where's Ani? I need to see him."

Sabe's smiles drifts away as she murmurs, " Padme, what do you remember?"

Padme' blinks back the sleep and murmurs, " I was in a prison cell and Anakin- he poisoned me."

Sabe's grimace stays planted firmly on her face. She says, " Yes to save your life, but you had a reaction to the poison. It put you in a comma. We weren't sure you'd wake up."

Padme's narrows her eyes and asks, " A coma?" She pauses carefully asking, " How long have I been in a coma?"

Sabe has played in her mind this answer many times. So many times in her head she had played this scene- it would always end in trauma. No matter what happened, it would hurt her knowing how much time she had lost. Padme's eyes stay placed on her sister's as she demands, " Sabe don't lie to me, tell me."

Sabe squeezes her hand gently and answers, " You've been on a coma for 13 months. Padme- there's much I need to tell you- when your strength returns."

Padme shakes her head in disbelief. 13 months? She has missed a year of her life? Where did it all go? Tears spring to her eyes as she utters, " Does Father think I'm dead? Sola? What has become of them?"

Sabe sighs and knew these questions were coming. She replies, " No, they know your alive and well. But father- father is in jail. He was charged of being a rebel spy after your death was faked. Some evidence came up about his involvement in the rebellion. It doesn't matter the exact details, but he's awaiting his trial. I don't think it will ever come. Sola and the girls are fine."

Padme' eyes her sister's stomach. It is flat- of course it would be. Sabe would be a mother by now. Padme' questions, " Do you have a daughter or son?"

Sabe' smiles and mutters, " A daughter, Her name is Dorme'. When your stronger you'll get a chance to meet her."

Padme' attempts a smile and whispers, " I'd like that very much."

Sabe turns to eye the clock. She needs to return to her quarters to prepare for dinner. Padme' smiles and suggests, " You can go. I can't go anywhere obviously."

Sabe bites her lip- wanting to tell her sister about her children, but she knows she needs to gain her strength back before being allowed to see them...

" I love you sis." Padme' whispers as Sabe clenches her hand.

Sabe responds, " I love you too. I will be back in the morning."

Padme' knew she would be and she knew another day would come where she'd asking more questions about the lives and people she'd left behind...

**To Be Continued.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Location: Dantooine**

**Kenobi Residence**

**Day 5 Month 2 Year 22 BBY**

Padme' eyes the grand house in front of her. Her sister had explained that Ben wanted their daughter to have a life outside of the rebel base. He wasn't kidding when he said they lived out near the swamps. The driveway in front of them is vast- the house appears to be owned by some wealthy bureaucrat- in another world. Though Padme' knows its probably from the funds Ben and Sabe have saved in case they were ever needing to run and hide from the Empire.

Th grand house is two stories and has circular domes on the left and right side- if it were in a holo-video, it would be considered a house of great wealth and even a royal. They must have out right bought the house... or they had help from someone in charge of the government...

Padme' shakes her head, unwilling to think of her exhusband- well to the world he is her exhusband. To her, he's still married to her. Their second anniversary had come and past. Sabe did explain to Padme' that Anakin knew nothing of their lives on Dantooine, he likes to keep their location secret, unless some risk of their lives was needed to break the secrecy.

The driver of the speeder helps her out of the vehicle and she steps down and towards the entrance way of the grand house. Sabe' stands at the entrance to her home and reaches for her sister's embrace. Padme' had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary as of this morning. Her health had returned and she had gained back enough strength to walk on her own. She isn't allowed to perform high level running activities yet, but she'd soon be able to face combat- at least that is Padme's goal in mind. She has nothing left to lose- everything has been taken from her- her father, her husband and her former identity. To the galaxy Padme' Skywalker was a traitor and executed. She has to fight the empire and help Anakin reach his goal of overthrowing the bastard old Emperor...

Sabe' pulls back from their embrace and gestures towards the entrance to the house. " Let's get you settled."

Padme' smiles gratefully at her sister and follows behind her. Her eyes take in the lavish displays of paintings from Naboo, and the marble staircase that swirls above them. The curtains on the windows are a navy blue, and the walls are painted a bright yellow in the hall. It reminds Padme' of the colors of their childhood home. Padme' comments, " Your home is splendid, it remind me of home."

Sabe' smiles back at her sister and replies, " This is your home now."

Padme' tries to smile, but she feels empty without Anakin around. He had made her life a bit brighter and enjoyable- life seemed to give her many hurdles to overcome. This- is just one of them. Padme' drops her bags as a droid picks of the bags and Sabe ushers her towards the living room. Padme' is shoved into a lavish teal room.

The windows are at least five feet in length and four feet in length. The sun shines clear through these glass windows. There are lavish green curtains hanging by their hanger across the wide windows. Padme's eyes turn in the direction of the voice of another woman. Padme's eyes meet on a small red haired woman and the woman's eyes star into a young infants eyes.

" Katrina?" Padme' questions as she nears her stepmother.

The older woman turns her head away from the attention of the young child and Katrina chuckles as she see her step-daughter. She stands to her feet and brings the young child with her. She embraces Padme' with one arm as she holds the youth in the other. The young infant squeals with complaints and Padme' chuckles at the cute boy.

Katrina pulls away and murmurs, " Hush Luke..."

The infant called Luke blinks and on command halts his complaints. Padme's eyes turn to the young boy and she asks, " Did Sola have another child? I know she and Darren wanted a big family, but seriously? They have four children already."

Sabe has another infant in her arms as she gives Katrina the knowing look. Katrina hands Luke off to Padme' and suggests, " You should get to know him, he's quite the charmer."

Padme' is not ready and startled as Katrina places the infant in her arms. Luke blinks as her peers at the new woman in his world. Padme' eyes the youth, his light blond hair is short and shaggy and hangs into his face. But those blue eyes stare back into Padme's brown ones. Padme' senses the boy is force sensitive- and she could swear he looked like- No- it isn't possible. She has been in a coma for a year.

Katrina murmurs, " He looks like his father."

Padme's eyes tear away from the boy as he pulls at her loose curls. Her eyes peer at the infant in Sabe's arms as well. Padme' asks, " Who is the boy's father? He isn't Sola's child is he?"

Sabe sighs and she whispers, " He's your son, Padme'. And this is his sister Leia."

Padme's eyes widen in shock. Her heart pounds in her chest as her eyes peer back at the boy in her arms. Her sense stretch to feel their connection with the force. She knows Sabe's statement is the truth. Her eyes then turn to girl in her sister's arms. Leia chews on her thick little fingers, but those eyes- those brown warm eyes belong to her mother. Leia's hair is a muddy brown, unlike her brother's blond shaggy hair.

Padme' blinks back tears as she whispers, " How is this miracle possible?"

Sabe smiles sadly at her sister and she states, " We discovered you were expecting about a month after you fell into the coma. We were going to take you off life support and I begged Ben to use the force to see if your condition had changed at all. He sensed their force signatures and the doctors said we could try to save the twins."

Padme' rubs her son's head and murmurs, " Does Anakin know about them?"

Katrina shakes her head and says, " No, and we didn't want to tell you until your were healthy enough to come home to be with them."

Padme' pulls her son close and whispers, " This is a miracle."

Sabe suggests, " It is- and I'm sorry you've missed seven months of their lives."

Padme' shrugs and blinks back her tears. She whispers, " No one is to blame for absence. But I'm here now and hopefully we can let you meet your father- soon."

Katrina tries to smile and change the subject. " Girls why don't we catch up hmm?"

Padme' smiles at her stepmother and suggests, " I think that is a brilliant idea."

**Location: Geonosis**

**Imperial Base**

**Day 7 Month 2 Year 22 BBY**

" Vader, two soldiers are headed your way," Sache's voice instructions into her comm. Link.

Vader's vision is red as he makes his way down the corridor. His ventilator hisses loudly through the hall. It provides the wearer of the suit to breath through the damn mask. The suit was made for outer space walk wear- and now? Vader uses the suit to frighten the galaxy with his rebellious acts.

Lord Vader senses the two soldiers to his left and heels the clicks of their boots. He cloaks himself with the force as the two solider pass by his cloaked form. They continue to chat about their duties and damn Lord Skywalker's new guidelines for the duty stations.

Vader ignores their complaints and continues his mission. He has to make it to the main computer terminal. The Emperor had entrusted into his men to create several new weapons for the battle station being built near Yavin IV. The battle station is a primary concern for the rebellion. They do not have plans of the station, but they've heard rumors that when it becomes operational, it can destroy an entire planet. The rebel would surly fall to their knees if this battle station became operational.

The weapons blue prints are kept separately from the battle station due to their prototype plans. These prototypes in development would be the undoing of the rebels if continued. Vader has plans- to get the plans for the rebels and destroy what prototypes are kept in the same research lab.

" The research lab is twelve paces ahead," Sache's voice murmurs into the comm.

Lord Vader replies back, " I see the entrance, prepare for transfer of the data."

Sache's comm is static-icky but she murmurs, " Yes sir, ready and waiting for your cue."

Lord Vader's sense turn to the lab's entrance. He curses in huttesse as he failed to secure the code for the specific lab. Sache's cough comes over the comm and she scolds, " Do you think this is the time to curse?"

Vader's eyes roll in his helmet as he counters, " I'm an idiot. I don't have the code to enter into lab."

Sache' snorts and replies, " Can't you just use the force to force it open?"

Vader sighs into the comm. Link and states sarcastically, " Then I will have every Imperial solider on call on my ass in minutes."

Sache' counters, " Do you have a better plan?"

Vader sighs in clear frustration. If he forces the door open, he will have a max of four minutes to locate the plans on the computer terminal and destroy the prototypes. He ignores his instincts and ignites his lightsaber.

The hissing pitched sound hits his ears. The blue light hums in time and Vader shoves it into the dual steel doorway. He melts the code lock and pulls the light saber from the code lock. His sense stretch out for any silent alarms.

" That's odd- no alarms? I'm thinking Lord Skywalker needs to investigate this matter."

Sache' snorts into the comm link and complains, " Is that necessary since Lord Skywalker is breaking into his own base?"

Vader chuckles with the ironic situation. He had to admit, it is considerably diverting from his everyday life to attack his own base. He kicks in the doorway and it creaks and moans as the metal bends against its will. Vader steps through the doorway and then triggers the silent alarm. He curses under his breath in huttessee and asks through the comm. " How long do I have?"

Sache' counters, " Five minutes at most. The entire base has been alerted to your presence. Nice work- jackass."

Vader growls in frustration and he quickly makes his way to the computer terminal. He presses several keys and begins his search for the prototype plans. His eyes scan the data as it pops onto the screen. Several vision images appear as blue prints and he unhooks a small data chip from his belt loop. He injects the data chip into the terminal's slot and says, " I'm locked on. Begin downloading to our server."

Sache' says back, " Process is begun. You will have at least twenty soldiers at the lab in three minutes. You need to hurry."

Vader peers around the room and begins his search for several of the prototype weapons. His eyes land onto two desks in front of him that hold several circular large objects. The objects appear to be parts to an engine of sorts. He squints to get a better look at them. They connect at the base and sliver in color. They weren't full scale models obviously but the schematics were quite useful. He listens to the humming of his lightsaber as he lifts it over his head and slices through the metal prototypes.

The table also is sliced in half and creaks and everything collapses to the floor.

" Vader five soldiers at thirty seconds from you!" Sache warns through the comm. Link.

Vader can already sense their presences scrambling for the lab. His feet quickly move him to computer terminal as he asks, " How much longer?"

Sache' eyes the computer at her terminal and murmurs, " I need forty-five seconds, but so keep them busy."

Vader growls and curses again and deflects the laser shots with his lighter saber. He whirls with precision as the soldiers appear in the room. Two officers weapons are shot away from them via the force. They stare stunned by this action and Vader's saber hisses as it slices through the first's neck. Vader holds onto the other solider as he deflects bolts from the other three soldiers.

" Get him!" The senior officer commands to his troops.

Vader's arm swings the light saber and slices through the officer pressing forward and onto his space. He uses the force to guide him to deflect his force wave more bolts of laser fire. The officer in charge watches in shock as the other two officers lay dead in the floor seconds later. Vader steps forward and lifts the frightened man off his feet. He screams as Vader's choke hold tightens on his neck. The man gargles and claws at his neck. Vader's hand tilts and the sound of the man's neck snapping hits is ears. He turns back to the computer terminal as questions, " Is the transfer complete?"

Sache's voice peers through comm and says, " Yes, now get your ass out of there!"

Vader smirks through his mask and cloaks himself as he makes his way out of the corridor... The Emperor won't be too thrilled with this news...

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- I''m sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am had a huge writers block and reality has been a block as well. If you would like for me to continue, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 40  
**

**Location: Imperial Battle Station, Endor**

**Lord Skywalker's Quarters**

**Day 10 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

**1700 Hours**

Anakin enters the living area of his quarters. He angrily throws the workout towel onto his couch. He curses under his breath and eyes Threeipo in the kitchenette. " Master Ani- I didn't mean to startle you."

Anakin waves his head at his droid, " Don't worry about it 3PO. Why don't you shut down for the night?"

3PO says back, " I could use a break. You don't mind Master?"

Anakin smiles at the droid's politeness. He shakes his head and replies, " Go ahead. Mistress Sache' probably will be here soon anyway. I will ask for her aid if I need it."

3PO exits the kitchenette into the storage room he stays in. Anakin rubs his hands through his thick unruly hair. His hair reaches the back of his neck. He hadn't cut it in several months. He sighs and falls back onto the couch lost in thought. His thoughts fall onto his latest failure to contact the rebellion. He had failed to pass on the prototype plans he had acquired several months prior. The rebel's contact had been away on another mission and couldn't spare any time for a matter of weeks. The man Ferus Olin had been found dead two days ago aboard his ship. The most likely cause was Imperial Storm-troopers.

Vader had no way of passing information back to the Rebels at this point. He needed a new contact soon.

His eyes stay closed as he senses Sache' return to their quarters. She eyes him and he can sense her frustration as well. His eyes open and he awaits her complaints of the day. Or rather the recklessness of their contact. Her hands are on her hips and her brown eyes are shooting daggers at him. He holds up his hand to stop her scolding as he mutters, " I've already heard about Olin. His failure is known to the rebels as well."

Sache' stomps over to him and snaps, " You should be more careful in picking your contacts ,sir."

He exasperates loudly as she continues to lash out, " I should have known that nerfherder would compromise our situation!"

Anakin complaints tiredly, " I don't want to argue Sache'. Contact the rebellion as soon as you have a clear signal, okay?"

Sache' halts her complaints and eyes the man in front of her. Anakin has dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He slept perhaps three hours a night with all the work they had on him. Between the work for the battle station and the night escapades as Vader- Anakin looked like shit. He had been fighting for over a year against the Empire and they had made significant progress.

But he looked worn out. His blue eyes search the room tiredly. Sache' sighs and mutters, " You should get some sleep."

Anakin groans and mutters, " You're not my mother."

Sache' sits on the couch's arm next to her friend. Her eyes observe him once more and she murmurs, " Are you dreaming of her again?"

Anakin's eyes search the room in thought. He had been tormented of her death for more than a year. His dreamed most nights of her pulse fading and the faint screams and pleas for him to allow her to live. He hadn't been able to save the the one person he loved.

His eyes turn back to his friend. She eyes him with compassion and worry. He doesn't need anyone to worry for him. He needs no one other than allies to take out the old Bastard and soon- he will do such acts. For more than a year Anakin has ployed his efforts to stop the battle station from being built. He hadn't been able to stall the project for too long. Now due to lack of progress- he is stuck living on the Imperial Base and personally overseeing the completion of the battle station, which stops him from sending any plans to the rebels. It doesn't help the one person who is in charge holding onto the original copy of the blue prints has disappeared from the Imperial radar again. Rush Clovis has the battle station original plans. He is important to be kept alive, but the plans are within his possession, so Anakin can't send any of the copies of the blue prints he has- someone will notice they're missing...

" Are you hungry? I can whip us up some snacks." Sache' suggests as she gestures towards the kitchenette.

He shakes his head and murmurs, " I'm not hungry, but make something for yourself."

Sache' pats his arm in concern. Her warm golden eyes stare into his as she counters, " Anakin, Padme' wouldn't want you to push yourself like this. You aren't taking care of yourself."

Anakin's eyes show signs of the grief he still shares with her family. His eyes downcast as he snaps, " Well- she isn't here, so her opinion doesn't matter."

He lifts from his sitting position and paces the room. Sache' watches him in all of his fury and grief. Fifteen months ago he had made the decision to allow his wife to die and Sache' knows a part of his soul died with her. He has been on a full fury to break the Empire down slowly. Lord Vader has made a large impression on the public as well. Most speak of him without fear and as a Hero without Fear. Children wanted to idolize Lord Vader and his efforts. The Emperor wants his head...

Then there is Lord Skywalker- recently made heir to the Empire. Anakin had thrown himself in his work and shut everyone out- including his best friend Obi-wan Kenobi. Lord Skywalker is feared throughout the galaxy for his war tactics against rebel spies and detested for his work. He isn't a blind man, but a grieving one. Anakin had murdered many officers on duty for their incompetence. Most detested working for him, though he got the job done. The Emperor enjoyed every second of his mourning and fury and all the Emperor wants is heirs to the throne- exactly how Sache' got the job she has now.

Eight months ago, she was told by her Empress that she would be courted by Lord Skywalker. Sache' wasn't very surprised considering her connections from her family ties at court, but she had no interest in becoming romantically involved in her dead friend's husband. Anakin is a dear friend, and he advised her of his plans. She decided she'd work for him as Vader and help keep their ties aligned with the rebellion as well. To the public, their engagement would be announced any day- they took pictures as a "couple" to keep their appearances up. Each time they needed to go on a mission, Sache' would complain to her " boyfriend" that they never had time together... and this ended up as a facade as some kind of three day getaway. All the while, they were actually on a mission to stop the empire.

It shocked Sache' that most people were fooled by their bogus relationship. Though she worried that Inquisitor Maul was onto them...

Since Anakin's lift in rank- and becoming heir to the throne, publicly, Inquisitor Maul had taken overseeing the interrogators made in Imperial Center. He kept his spies on Anakin and Sache' when he could and she feared he'd someday follow Anakin or herself to a meeting place with a rebel spy and then their covers would be blown.

But it hadn't happened yet... and they are lucky...

Her mind turns back to reality and her mission. She says nothing more than, I'll leave you to your sorrows."

Anakin's eyes don't leave where they've been eyeing a painting on his wall. The painting was that of his childhood home on Naboo- the house he had grown up in with his soulmate. He uses the force to bring a glass of already poured whiskey to his hand. He needs to not think of her tonight- not feel her loss...

He tips the glass back and Sache' watches him in pity. The man is pathetic! He fought so hard for the end of the Empire and here, alone he sits grieving her loss... Sache' wishes she can go back in time and save her dear friend from her demise- if only it were possible.

Sache murmurs to him, " You've got to let it go at some point, Anakin."

Anakin ignores her comment and tips back the rest of the glass in his hand. The alcohol burns his throat as it slides down his insides. He uses the force to float the entire glass bottle to his hand and he pours himself another round. He tips back the glass as Sache' tone alters to that of scolding, " You have to stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault."

He laughs with a dark tone. He finishes the second glass of red liquid and he retorts softly, " It is my fault."

Sache' sighs with frustration and steps in front of him. She yanks the bottle of whiskey out of his hands and shouts, " I'm done pitying you Anakin Skywalker! You're wasting away in this hell hole! You cannot keep drowning in your own sorrows!"

His icy glare would break any one that had a weak mind. She stands her ground as he snaps, " I don't care if I'm wasting away Sache! I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to think!"

She places her hands on her hips and counters, " Padme' would be ashamed of you if she knew how you drowned yourself in your pity."

Anakin's eyes meet hers and they have flicked a deep yellow. He grits his teeth and seethes out, " Get out."

Sache' attempts to complain, but he snaps again, louder this time. " I told you to leave!"

She turns on her heels and walks for the door shouting over her shoulder, " Call me when your not pitying yourself!"

The door slams behind her and Anakin whirls the glass at the metal door. It shatters on contact and he wipes his face. He needed a break. He needs to get away for awhile- to become refreshed and be alone. But that isn't possible- even for him.

His holopad beeps with an incoming encrypted message. His eyes narrow as the beeping continues. Any encrypted messages would erase within thirty seconds of being opening. He reaches for the holopad and presses the message button. He presses in his password and eyes the basic language in front of him. His lips curl into a smirk with the information he reads.

He scrolls through the location of Rush Clovis. Rush had been sighted on Yavin III- less than a hour trip via shuttle. He had a meeting with some bounty-hunter in a local cantina in the capital city of Yavin III- which is Folor.

Anakin throws the pad out of his hands and presses his com..link switch. " Yes sir?"

" Ready my shuttle for Yavin III to leave within the hour," He commands to the officer in charge.

The officer replies, " Yes sir, it will be ready milord within the hour."

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- Thank you for the new followers and reviews. Please review and follow as always!**

**Chapter 41  
**

**Location: Yavin III, Capital City**

**Local Cantina**

**Day 10 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

**1820 Hours**

The smooth tones of jazz filter the air as a cocky smirk appears on the bounty-hunter's features. She situates herself comfortably in her chair eyeing the ruthless man in front of her. The year hadn't changed her ex-husband too much. His red hair was shorter but his dark green eyes held the tone of fear. He was fearful for his life- he had no doubt Lord Vader wanted him dead and those damn plans for the rebels. He nervously taps his fingers and eyes the crowd around them.

Raven taps her fingers along with the famous jazz tone playing through the air. She eyes Rush in front of her and suggests, " I've come along way for the plans. I've placed a mole in Lord Skywalker's Imperial guards. He will be dead in a matter of days."

The lie wouldn't be believed by many, but a desperate man- yes. Rush Clovis has become desperate. He is terrified of that Dark Sith Lord with a lasersword... He had used the old contact information for his former bounty-hunter friend. He needed resources and protection, if Anakin Skywalker is dead, then he would be entitled to his former riches that his ex-wife had inherited. He can then hire people to protect him. Or.. rather take the rebels offer?

Several high profile members of the rebellion wanted those battle station plans. They had offered protection from Vader's searches, but it was no use- the man is a known coward. He runs and squeals with any attempt on his life.

His hands shake as he twists his hands against the glass in his hand. He isn't sure who to trust but a bounty-hunter who has managed to stay off the grid for more than year was useful. He leans down and picks up a holopad and slides it across the table. He murmurs, " They are all there. Now I ask for the rest of our deal."

Raven eyes green gaze is playful as she teases, " You can't handle a little terrorist?"

Rush's eyes dance with fear as he utters, " No, he is a monster and capable of using powers I've never imagined, so can you protect me from him?"

Raven's green eyes become inches from his, and she leans over the table, one hand under the table. She grips his hand and whispers, " Of course I can, but you won't need it."

Rush's eyes widen as he feels the sia in his gut, pressing into his skin, ready to strike. He gulps and whimpers, " What do you want with me? I have done nothing to you."

Raven chuckles darkly and grimaces, " You have no idea of how I've waited for his moment. I have suffered long from your wrath Rush."

Rush's eyes widen as her tone of voice alters. The soft sounds are familiar somehow... He whispers, " You're dead."

Raven's eyes dance playfully as she slides the sai through his adobe men. She whispers as he gasps from the dagger's damage. She twists it, enjoying his death. She whispers, " I'm hard to kill actually, but now it's your end."

She gracefully slides the sai out of his body and he cannot move as blood trickles down his shirt. He grips with one hand his wound as she grabs the briefcase and stands up and mutters causally, " It is a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Clovis."

She struts out of the cantina and down the dark alley way. She feels the weight off of her shoulders as she wipes her ex-husband's blood off of her weapon. It freed her from her past. Her heels click with each step she takes through the dark alleyway. She has the plans and can return them to the rebel leader Mon Mothma.

Three days prior, Raven received the call on her old com. Link from Rush. The message had been a mess. No encryption which meant he could be tracked. Raven then approached the Rebel leaders with the information and compromise. There hadn't been too many protests-except from her family members who told her she risked much by revealing her old alias. But she assured them no one knew her identity. No one knew their connections.

She senses it then. Her eyes turn the corridor at the flicker of another force sensitive presence. Someone is tracking her, and why? Perhaps a tail on the dead man in the cantina. She halts her steps and blocks the first attack with her sai. A blue light-saber hisses against the metal of her sais. She whirls and kicks the intruder against the nearest wall of the alley. She hears a groan and then the a force push shoves her away from the datapad in her belt. She moans as she hits the concrete roadway and blocks another attack made by her attacker. The hooded man's face is hidden in the darkness, she knows he's human by the white jawline the blue light-saber illuminates.

She grits her teeth as the intruder shoves the blade towards her. Her sais is knocked from her hands and the light-saber is being held against her neck at this point. She grits his teeth as a male voice commands, " Who are you? Who do you work for?"

Her eyes narrow and she counters, " I am the bounty-hunter Raven and I work for no one."

The man's teeth can be seen now. He kneels on his knees as he snaps, " Your an impostor. Tell me who the hell you are!"

Raven's eyes narrow. No one knows her true identity that is dead... The only person who would think...

Her gaze softens as she realizes the man under the hood. Her voice is shaky as she asks, " Anakin?"

The hooded man's teeth clench and then the hood comes off . Raven's eyes glaze into the icy stare of the man standing over her. He demands, " Who the hell are you? Why are you posing as Raven?"

Raven shakes her head and places her hands up in surrender. She murmurs, " Listen to me Anakin, we're on the same side."

Anakin grips her leather shirt and pulls her onto her feet and then slams her body into the metal wall. He pushes against her and holds the light-saber to her throat and demands angrily, " Tell me who you are."

Raven shudders knowing his tone means he'd kill her if she didn't answer his questions. She bites her lip and whispers, " Anakin it's me. I promise- it's me- Padme'."

Anakin's facial expression softens and he utters, " Pad- it can't be- your dead."

She shakes her head at him and pulls off her black wig. Her brown curls fall out of their bun and into her face. His lips shudder from the chill in the air as he whispers, " It can't be..."

He lowers his weapon and it disables as he drops it. His hands reach for her and pull her into his embrace. His mouth is hot on hers in a matter of seconds. Tears well in her eyes at his touch. She moans against his touch. It has been so long...

" Ani-" She whispers hotly against his ear.

They continue their steamy kissing session for a few moments and Anakin pulls away from her. He eyes the alley way and places the wig back onto her head. He whispers gesturing towards a small motel, " You have a lot of explaining to do."

She smirks and says, " So do you."

* * *

**Location: Yavin III, Capital City**

**Local Motel**

**Day 10 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

**0120 Hours**

Anakin touches her bare skin lightly. His strokes send her hairs on her shoulder blade and arm stand up. He kisses her forehead as his eyes never leave hers. They hadn't spoken much in the last few hours- rather spending most of their time reuniting. Her dark eyes tease him in the darkened room. He smiles at her- a rare smile which never happened anymore. Her voice whispers, " I've missed you- us."

He nods in agreement and whispers, " I thought you were dead. Obi-wan told me they would follow through my wishes."

Padme's gaze saddens and she murmurs, " They almost did."

Anakin catches her hidden meaning. Her eyes express something hidden- something she wished to share, but wasn't sure how to. She sits up, revealing her bare back to him and hops out of bed. He watches her concerned and inquires, " Do you have somewhere to be?"

Padme' eyes the clock in the small room. They had paid with cash for this small motel room. The owner had thought Anakin was here with her as a good night time on the town. He hadn't asked but took the few hundred credits she had one her possession without complaints.

She wraps the sheet around her and eyes the small window and watches the city of Folor below them. Many people are still out on this weekend. Partying away on the lower levels of this city. Most cantina's and whore houses wouldn't close for a few more hours. He sighs and gets up and stands near her. He wraps his arms around her and murmurs against her ear, " You heard the rumors."

Padme's eyes tear from the city and she whirls on her lover's body. She places her hands in his and whispers, " You thought I was dead- I would have wanted you to move on if I really-"

He shushes her with his mouth on hers. Her eyes slip close for a moment and then open again as he whispers, " They are just rumors. I am not romantically involved with her. Sache' knows of my contacts in the rebellion. Now, answer this question, what are you hiding from me?"

Padme's eyes fall to her feet. Shall she tell him of the twins? If he knows the Emperor may read his mind. She knows she cannot tell him right now- if he knew their children existed they would be exposed to the emperor as heirs to his line. The thought sickened Padme'. It was bad enough her reaction when Obi-wan had told her of Anakin's parentage months ago.

Anakin lifts her chin so that their eyes meet. She sighs and mutters, " It's nothing-I've just got to meet with my contact soon."

His eyes know she won't reveal the truth. For whatever reason she has kept the truth to herself, he'd find out in time. Perhaps it was for her own safety if he didn't know for some time. She presses her forehead to his and whispers, " I don't want to leave you again- it's been a lonely existence without you in it."

He smiles and presses his lips to hers murmuring, " Mine too. Who is your contact a rebel spy?"

She shakes her head and murmurs, " I do not know my contacts name, only that I'm suppose to meet him."

He asks, " What were you giving him?"

Padme' licks her lips and suggests, " A copy of the battle station plans. I'm taking the originals back to the rebel base."

Padme' bites her lips as murmurs, " Obi-wan set up the meeting this morning through his contact- I don't know who it is, but it's a woman."

Anakin nods. Sache' had come to mention the meeting and hadn't gotten a chance too. He takes his hands away from hers and places himself on the edge of the bed in a sitting position. He rubs his hair and says, " The meeting isn't for you to transfer a copy of the plans. That is a decoy so he can provide you with in-tell on the battle stations possible prototype weapons schematics."

She takes a step back and mutters, " How did you get this in-tell?"

Anakin smirks and states, " I'm your contact"

She shakes her head and suggests, " Is that why you were en-route to the planet?"

Anakin sighs, " No, I don't have the- in-tell with me. When can we meet again?"

Padme' bites her lips pondering on a meeting point. She touches her chin in thought and suggests, " In four days time? What locations would be best for you?"

Anakin tilts his head and thinks of safe places of meetings. Polis Massa would work. He responds, " Polis Massa. I will bring the in-tell."

Padme' stands to her feet and says, " I do need to be leaving soon."

Anakin stands too and brushes her wild curls out of her face. He presses his lips to hers, possessively. She responds to her fever and then pulls away. He whispers, " I love you. Be careful."

She nods and begins to get dressed and watches him pull his over shirt back on. She halts her changing and as his shirt is pulled over his head, he watches her. He asks, " What?"

Padme' stares right on back and states, " Nothing- I'm just tired that's all."

He nods and pulls his boots on. Then his cloak. He takes one look at her and says, " I'll see you in four days."

She nods and utters, " You better be there. Be sure to wear that sexy armor of yours."

He smirks at her and exits the room. As the door slides shut and she is left alone in the room, she whispers to herself, " I love you too."

**To Be Continued.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- Thank you for the review and comments. Although I want to say, I am not abandoning this story. A little thing called life has been keeping me extremely busy. I work a full time job and I'm a mom to a toddler, so I don't get a lot of free time to write as much as I used to. So if you've followed or reviewed for this story, just know I an not going to leave all of you high and dry! As always, please review or follow.**

**Chapter 42**

**Location: Dantooine**

**Kenobi Residence**

**Day 11 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

Padme' hums as she changes her son's cloth diaper. She slings the dirty cloth into the waste bin and begins to fasten the new cloth to her son's bottom. He bites his hand as he gnaws a new tooth forming under his gums. He coos and she smiles down at him. His blond hair is longer now, and his blue eyes are playful and remind Padme' of his father's identical blue ones.

Sabe watches her sister's turned mood. Ever since her return that morning, she had been chirpy and alert. She didn't even complain about changing dirty diapers every two hours as it seemed with three infants in the house.

" You're in a good mood? I take it your trip was successful?" Sabe's voice requests.

Padme's eyes never leave her son's as she answers, " Yes it was fruitful."

She yanks her son up from his position on the mat and bounces him in her arms. Sabe' watches her and asks, " How fruitful?"

Padme' rolls her eyes and murmurs, " Fruitful enough for another meeting in three days."

Sabe's smile dissipates and she grimaces. Padme's eyes lock with her concerned sister's golden hues. She exasperates clamorously and responds, " Sabe I have a duty to the rebels."

Sabe' snaps at her sister, " You have a duty to come home alive to your children Padme'! They need at least one of their parent's alive!"

Padme's eyes harden into an amber color as she counters, " Sabe, I'm fighting for my husband and my children. If I don't risk my life, then Anakin will never get to know his children."

Sabe sighs and murmurs, " I know this Padme'- I just don't want to lose you again. You're my baby sister and it was hard enough that I did almost lose you."

Padme's eyes change in color- a chocolate color and she whispers, " You won't, but I have to do my part. I can't just sit around and not help Ani."

Sabe nods and whispers, " The make sure you come back for your children's sake."

Padme' promises, " Nothing will stop me from coming back to them."

* * *

**Location: Imperial Center, Corscant**

**Imperial Palace**

**Day 12 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

Inquisitor Maul kneels before his Emperor and Empress. He is told to rise and the Darthmioan rises. His bright yellow eyes meet those of the Emperor's. The Emperor questions, " Inquisitor Maul, you said you had some information regarding evidence against my son being a rebel spy."

Inquisitor Maul smirks at the mention of the bastard heir to the throne. That man will never be emperor after he exposes him. He bows his head in respect and says, " With all due respect my grace, I have been tracking your son's whereabouts on his little vacations with his girlfriend. They're not adding up."

The Emperor eyes the young Sith and demands, " What evidence do you bring before me?"

Inquisitor Maul hands a data pad to one of the guards at the step of the throne. He suggests, " I have my spies amongst the Imperial Guard. Lord Skywalker and Sache' Gradne, were suppose to arrive in the Cornella system for their vacation sweet and never arrived. Instead the logs to Lord Skywalkr's personal cruiser state he went to Genosis sir, during the time Lord Vader attacked the base. I think Lord Skywalker is in league with Lord Vader."

The Emperor grimaces at this news. He states, " I want more proof than this Maul. I want you to follow his every move, be careful that he doesn't suspect you. And if you find in-tell- bring it before me. I will not believe your accusation until I see further proof. Your putting your life on the line Maul."

Maul does not quiver with fright of his death. He cared nor of his demise, but rather to ensure a traitor was not among the royal line. He bows and suggests, " They have a visit planned in two days. I will follow his shuttle to that point."

The Emperor gestures for him to leave and commands, " Do what must be done, Inquisitor Maul."

* * *

**Location: Polis Massa**

**Plaza Hanger**

**Day 14 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

Anakin breathes heavily in his suit and peers in the distance as a ship approaches the hanger. The ship is sleek and small. A two man- cruiser. The hissing of the air flaps close and then the shutter of the engines excites him. It has been four days since his revelation of his wife. She lives and fights for their causes- their beliefs and dreams of a free world.

He eyes the ramp and watches his wife's alter ego appear- sexy as ever. Her green contact eyes meet his and she smirks. She says steadfastly, " Lord Vader?"

He smirks under his helmet and says, " Raven, you must be."

She gestures to her blades and says, " In the flesh."

He paces towards her and takes his helmet off. The hissing sound hits her ears and she observes this monster become her husband. He pulls her in and she yelps in surprise. His lips meet hers and he murmurs, " I've missed you."

He pulls away from her as she whispers back, " Same here. I've kept thinking I'm living in a dream."

He chuckles softly and touches her cheek. His lips meet hers again and then she shoves the data pad into his other hand. He chuckles and implies, " Back to business are we?"

She taunts, " Always. Your copy of the plans, milord."

He sighs and unclips a data chip from his belt. He places it into her hands and advises, " This data chip has all the prototypes schematics. This should be helpful in finding weak points in the weapons that might be used on the battle station."

She nods and clasps it in her gloved hand. She replies, " We need to keep this meeting short-"

Her voice is cut off by another's, " This meeting will end now."

Anakin curses under his breathe as he turns his eyes onto Inquisitor Maul. Inquisitor Maul holds a blaster pointed in their direction. He gestures towards the chip, " I suspected you might be in league with Vader, but you are Vader? Your father will love this information. I will be forever in his debt. Hand over the chip. I don't want that to get into the wrong hands."

Padme' grits her teeth and snaps, " You're out numbered Maul."

Inquisitor Maul smirks his cocky girn at her stating, " Raven, I presume, or is it Mrs. Skywalker?"

Padme' narrows her eyes at him and states, " You won't leave here alive."

Maul laughs at her admission and threat. He counters, " I would think you and your traitor husband who won't leave this hanger."

Six stormtroopers appear encircling the couple. Anakin stands protectively between them and his wife. He snorts and scoffs, " Is this your only backup?"

Inquisitor Maul states, " No Lord Skywalker- or would your rather go by Lord Vader? Backup will be here soon, and by the way... this entire conversation is being recorded, so even if you were to defeat me, you'd still have your cover blown."

Anakin snaps at Maul, " You will die Maul."

Maul gestures for the stormtroopers to shoot them. He states, " Kill them."

Anakin growls and blocks several attempts to hit him in the head and chest using the force. Padme' uses her sais to block the blaster fire. She shoot one at a stormtrooper and it hits it's target- landing in his helmet and his head. The stormtrooper falls lifelessly. Three stormtroopers are choked by the force by Anakin and thrown to the wall. Three remain, Padme' leaps in the air and whirls over one stormtrooper and slices through his chest cavity. He yelps in agony and collapses to his death.

Anakin's blue hue of a light-saber hisses to life and soars through the air and through the other two troopers. Darth Maul growls and eyes his target- the bastard's vulnerable wife. Her back is turned to him and he ignites his red light-saber. He uses his right arm to shoot one half of the light-saber towards her awaiting body. Though- he doesn't hit his target.

Padme' feels his cry of agony through their force bond. Her body swirls around and eyes Anakin's body. He shudders and lays on his back- a melting wound in his abdomen. He moans in agony and she scrambles to his aid, screaming his name.

She kneels down beside him and watches as his eyes roll back into his head. " Anakin- "

Her thoughts turn back to their captor. Darth Maul smirks at her and says, " Well- not the correct target but that will work." He reaches for the chip that flew out of her hand, inches from his feet. He nods and smirks stating, " Thank you, for this in-tell. The Emperor thanks you."

Padme' screams in thwarting as Maul exits into the hanger bay. She knows she should go after him, but she can't leave Anakin there to die. She pulls him up onto her shoulders and groans at his full weight. He'd die if she didn't get him medical attention soon.

To Be Continued.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n- Hello Readers! It has been a long few months since I've posted, but I'm ba-ack! Please review if you would like for me to continue this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Location: Outer Rim Space**

**Rebel Cruiser**

**Day 14 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

**1800 Hours**

* * *

Padme' perches herself on the only chair in the small infirmary aboard the cruiser. Six kriffing hours-six hours of pacing and struggling for control. Padme's hands tremble as she watches the man in front of her breath with a ventilator. The medical droids had disinfected his wound and had made sure his organs in that area were patched up. Anakin lays on his back hooked up to a machine, Padme' herself had been hooked up too less than a year ago. He is still under drugs spells from the surgery. The medical droid had told her he needed to rest and when they arrived on Dantooine, taken to their larger infirmary- if he made it out alive.

Padme' covers her mouth as she pities the man in front of her. Tears sting her eyes with the thought of his demise. She can't lose him now. They had been apart for over a year. She closes her eyes, an attempt to calm her senses, but her force bond to the man in front of her tingles her senses- reminding her of the day's events.

That blow had been made for her- not him. She would have probably been killed with that blow. She knows its highly likely Anakin had taken only part of the blow and used the force to block the rest. Her knowledge in the force is small compared to his. She didn't have anyone to train her in the art- all of her progress had been made through careful practice and pure experimentation. Only as of recent, Ben had shown her a few simple tricks to use with the force- such as a force wave or force push. He had told her it takes years of practice in order to perfect your abilities in the force. Anakin had been training since he was 17 years old.

Padme's eyes snap open as she senses their bond tug within the force. She isn't sure how to respond to his call for her when he is in in a state of unconsciousness.

She scoots the sliver metal chair across the tile in the room. The metal scratches the floor and sends shrieks of moaning across the tile. Her hands quiver as she touches her lover's hands and closes her eyes. She leans back into her chair and breathes as calmly as she can.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_The pure delectation of Naboo's water can be felt on her bare toes. She breathes in the pure essence of her homeland. The air smells of the clear spring she stands. Her nose catches drifts of her favorite flower- a lilac. Lilacs grow on her planet- though they came from a primitive world thousands of years before her birth. _

_Her feet move away from the water and touch cool grass. Her toes press themselves in the grass which tickles at the tips of them. She giggles like a child version of herself. Her feet continue to move through the grass and then she senses something else- someone else. _

_Her eyes suddenly open as they set themselves on her soulmate. His blue orbs stare in hers and she murmurs against the calm wind, " Ani."_

_Her feet move with a swift pace as she scrambles towards her love. Her arms encircle him as she smashes against his chest. A soft sob escapes her and he wraps his arms around her. She cries softly and whispers, " I thought you'd never awaken."_

_Anakin's hands brush her soft brown curls away from her face. He pulls away from her and his expression shines in regret. His says quietly, " I haven't Pad."_

_Padme' confusion is evident in her gaze. She asks, " Then how are we here?"_

_Anakin silky voice says, " You've entered my unconsciousness through our force bond."_

_Padme' tilts her head in understanding and declares, " I'm in your dreams."_

_Anakin smile returns and he presses a finger to her nose, teasing, " Yes."_

_Padme's tone darkens as she declares, " Are you dying?"_

_Anakin sighs and his smile fades as he expresses, " I don't know. My body is healing, it is up to the force to decide if I live or die."_

_Padme' bites inside her lip and expresses, " I can't lose you- not again."_

_Anakin's blue orbs express his regret and bittersweet emotions. He murmurs, " Pad- we both know if it is my time then the force will take me. Neither one of us can stop it."_

_Padme' shakes her head and states, " No, we can't but there's no much left unspoken-"_

_He presses his lips to hers. Her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the feel of his kiss. He ends the kiss gently and whispers, " You don't need to speak the truth- I've always know how you felt."_

_She bobs her head and states, __" I love you Anakin. I can't lose you... Our-"_

_She stops her next sentences unsure of how to tell him of their offspring. His eyes snap up to her interruption and he questions, " Our what?"_

_Padme' sighs and whispers, " Our children."_

_Anakin steps back- not sure of this revelation. They had children? He had known Padme' had secrets but this? He is leaving behind children?_

_Padme' fiddles with his deep blue coat as she whispers, " Yes, we have twins- a boy and girl. They are nearly a year old now."_

_Anakin smiles and chuckles. He kisses her cheeks with happiness and he whispers, " What are their names?"_

_Padme' smiles against his fingers, answering, " Luke and Leia. You need to wake up- so you can meet them. Luke looks so much like you- and Leia- she's fiery like you."_

_Anakin chuckles and then his smile suddenly fades. Padme's gaze contains her worry as he falls to his knees- coughing. Her eyes widen as he struggles to breathe. She tries to help and she gasps out, " Anakin! What's happening!"_

_He continues to struggle to breathe and falls to his back. Padme' shouts for him._

Her eyes snap open to the alarming sounds of the machines beeping around her love. Her eyes snap up to see her love's chest heaving on its own and his hands struggling against the ventilator's mouth piece.

Padme' reaches for the ventilator's off button and tries to calm the man down in front of her. His eyes snap open to hers and she says, " Stay calm. I'll take out the tube."

Anakin's hands pull away from the tubes and his blue gaze watch her as she pulls the tube from his mouth. His mouth is free and he breathes in a large amount of the air in the room. He gasps for breath and his eyes meet hers. She touches his face and whispers, " It's good to see you awake."

His speech is a mere whisper as he speaks, " I love you too."

She allows the tears to slide down her face as she leans down to meet his lips to hers. He presses his hand onto hers as they embrace this short moment. They needed this- just the two of them.

* * *

**Location: Inner Rim Space**

**Imperial Destroyer**

**Day 14 Month 10 Year 22 BBY**

**2100 Hours**

Darth Maul bows before his Emperor as he views the holo. The Emperor's form is blue in tint and his facial expression is hidden under his hood. He summoned Maul after he had heard of a shoot out on Polis Massa. His deep voice echoes throughout the room as he questions, " Lord Maul, what evidence do you bring of my son's betrayal?"

Maul rises his head confidence gleaming through his expression. " My Lord, I have video footage of my encounter with your son as Darth Vader. He also has contacted Raven. I have the intell- Vader stole from us on the prototype weapons for the battle station."

The Emperor tone is grim as he replies, " Have you taken care of the traitors Maul?"

Maul smirks through his teeth as he states, " I injured Lord Skywalker, which I'm sure is fatal. Yes your grace, you can be sure he is dead by now."

The Emperor frowns under this hood. It is such a pitiful waste of a life. His son's life. His son was a traitor after all. Now he is a weak traitor who fell to his demise all for a woman... A woman he was suppose to have executed. It seemed his loyalties had remained on his love for her the entire time.

The Emperor requests, " Can you track her ship?"

Maul frowns as he realizes he hadn't thought of placing a tracker to find the rebel's base...

He sighs in defeat and replies, " No sir, but I will find them soon. Raven will appear in the upcoming weeks once she follows my bait for this data chip. And then we'll have her and the location of the rebels base."

The Emperor cackles laughter and suggests, " Be sure to make a statement to the press of Lord Skywalkr's passing. Be sure to be gentle- be sure to include the part that Raven murdered my heir."

Darth Maul grits his teeth as he realizes the lie. He bows his head and seethes out, " My grace, to be sure-"

The Emperor snaps through the holo, " Do not tell the press anything but what I have told you. I don't need the people of the empire to know their beloved Lord Skywalker is a traitor I didn't catch."

Darth Maul grits his complaint and murmurs, " I will do as you ask, my grace."

The Emperor's voice cackles again and he advises, " You have three weeks to produce the bounty-hunter and the location of the rebels. If you don't produce them, it will be your life instead of theirs. Got it?"

Darth Maul gulps down the threat and swallows hard. He nods and murmurs, " Yes your grace."

" Then do what must be done, Inquisitor Maul."

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
